Age of the Assassins
by Kitty-Guardian Dorothy
Summary: AU. Rating may go up. On Hiatus
1. Origins

Day one

"Do you think they can hear us?" Mikey asked as he tapped the glass of the incubator; while his red-masked brother Raph, just scowled, his other brother Donatello answered.

"It should be logical that they can." Don answered "If their hearing mechanisms are developed."

"Oh." Mikey said and tapped at the glass of the incubator again "You think they'll look like us?"

Leo snorted "If they're our kids, of course they will." He said and crossed his arms.

"What if Bishop messed with their DNA and turned them into freaks of mutant nature?"

"And we aren't?"

"You know what I mean."

Don walked up to his desk and picked up a document "It says here," he said and flipped through the papers "according to Stockman's notes; these four were, miraculously, the only four survivors out of hundreds. Even if their paternal DNA is ours, their maternal DNA belongs to a normal female turtle, one who's egg cells were mutated. Many of these egg cells belonged to different species of turtle."

"Like what?" Leo asked his genius brother.

"Well," Don flipped to another page "it's a very long list, so I'll just name a few; slider, red-eared slider, box turtle, painted turtle, sea turtle, side-necked turtle, leaf turtle, map turtle, marsh turtle, black wood turtle, bog turtle, chicken turtle, red-bellied turtle, soft-shell turtle, snapping turtle, golden thread turtle and so on. Huh, even a tortoise, go figure."

"Wow," Mikey whistled "how many types of turtles is there anyways Donnie?"

"Thousands if you count the sub-species." Don answered.

".Is there really such a thing as a chicken turtle?" Mikey asked.

"Uh huh."

Mikey smiled a trademark goofy grin and looked into the incubators again; a few days ago, they got tangled with Bishop again and had, in one of his labs, discovered an incubator of giant eggs Donnie had found a nearby document and upon reading it, he explained to them (very slowly) how the eggs were their biological offspring.

From the document, it explained how Bishop had taken the egg cells of normal female turtles, and using microscopic amounts of utrom ooze, mutated the egg cells so they would bond with the turtles DNA correctly and created 'purebred' mutant turtles. Several hundred embryo's were created, but in the end only four had survived proper development unflawed. These four were placed into eggs, color-coded to match the turtle who's DNA it had been created from.

Ironically; there was one for each turtle; one blue egg, one red egg, one purple egg and one orange egg.

So, in their time of panic and confusion, they decided on stealing the eggs and leaving. Don built and incubator (with the designs of the original incubator that was also in the document) in their Lair and they were slowly processing the fact that soon they would be parents.

Mikey was excited he was already a father, during his seven months of self-exile from the family, he had adopted an orphan street toddler, who he later named 'Moth' and was currently raising her as his daughter and student. Upon his return last Christmas, more than a year ago, Mikey confirmed that she was part of the family and the turtles welcomed the four-year-old with open arms almost instantly. Even Mikey's (and reluctantly, the other turtles) adoptive sister Karai acknowledged her as Mikey's daughter. Recently, her wooden swords had been traded in for a real pair of swords, twin Scimitar.

As for his brothers. They were a little nervous about being parents, they never thought such a thing would happen to them... let alone so soon in their lives; they were only twenty-one. At least in rat-years, Splinter had been middle-aged when he was mutated. Raph, who hated kids beyond rhyme and reason and still had trouble adjusting to his human neice, was the one was having the most trouble coming to terms with the whole 'soon-to-be father' thing.

Speaking of which, though Master Splinter had been a little overwhelmed to hear that four more members would join their family, he reminded his sons that these were their children like it or not, and it was their duty to raise them.

"Hm, a sea-turtle would be pretty cool." Mikey said and prodded at the glass again the incubators that Donnie had build were a little different than Bishops. Like Bishops, it also monitored heart-rate and temperature, but unlike it, it kept the eggs sectioned off from each other, and in each box-section their was a broadcast of their individual fathers heart-beat, so they'd be more 'bonded' with their fathers similar to the way human babies were to their mothers. "I wonder if mine is a sea-turtle."

"You better hope not." Don said "Sea turtles have flippers at least sliders like us had feet. A mutant sea-turtle might not have hands or feet and have to slide on it's belly all the time."

"Kill-joy." Mikey scoffed playfully he stopped prodding at the section where his orange-colored egg was and turned to Leo "What do you think their gonna be?"

Leo shrugged "A surprise I know that much." He replied and glanced over to the blue egg that belonged to him.

"Raph, what do you think?" Mikey asked the turtle in mention, who was about to leave the room.

Raph swiveled back to them "I think I'm sellin' that thing," he pointed at the red-colored egg "to the zoo."

"Oh come on Raph, why do you hate kids so much?" Mikey asked one thing that definitely contrasted these two, was that Mikey loved kids and Raph well.. Did not.

"I don't hate kids," Raph told him "their just really irritatin', and annoyin' and break everything they touch. No wonder we call you the childish one."

"Low blow, low fucking blow." Mikey hissed a left the room in anger. Raph flinched and shook his head with a sigh.

"I just uh. Touched a nerve didn't I?"

"He left the room, didn't he?" Leo reminded "Leave him alone, he'll get over it."

Raph exited.

Another thing Mikey, after everything that had happened to him in the past few years (the 'incident ' that shall never be spoken of, being tortured and trained by the Shredder, trying to kill Raph and nearly succeeding more than once, being captured and tortured by Bishop, his evil alter-ego being brought to life, than the same evil-alter-ego kidnapping him and torturing him whilst poisoning him with dark magic.) he had changed; he had grown up and matured and after some time a healing was regaining his warm nature, but at the same time there were still parts of him that were cold and hard. One thing that his brothers especially did not like was that Mikey hated the way he used to be; lazy, hyper-active and annoying. All in all he hated his old childish nature, it was never wise to touch the wrong nerve and bring it up.

"So Leo," Don asked his blue-masked mate "do you think we're ready for this type of stuff?"

For the longest time, Leo was silent in a very contemplative way. He was staring off into space seriously and a wise look beheld in his light-brown eyes. Finally, very seriously, he answered.

"I don't know."

Don did an anime fall.

* * *

><p>Day Two<p>

"What are you doing, Leo?" Don asked as he came into the kitchen and found Leo flipping through a book, several piles of books stacked on the kitchen table.

"Looking for names," Leo replied and flipped another page in the history book "since we were named after Renaissance artists, maybe we should so something similar with our kids." He explained.

Donnie thought for a moment "Good idea." He said and sat down; Leo looked at him and noticed he wasn't reading.

"Aren't you going to look?" Leo asked and flipped another page.

"I already read all those books," Don reminded "I'm thinking of historical people right now. Do you have anything in mind yet?"

"Actually," Leo said "I already chose a name for a boy, I'm looking for a girls' name now."

"Really, what?"

"If it's a boy, I'll name him Yoshi." Leo explained, flipped a page again and threw the book to the floor

"Geeze Leo, what'd the book ever do to you?" Mikey said as he walked into the kitchen with a cup of orange juice in hand.

"I think he got frustrated because there weren't many famous women in history." Don shrugged; he must have been right because Leo didn't say anything.

"Do you know any?" Leo asked, if he had hair he'd bee tearing it out right now.

"Hmm" Donnie thought, and you could swear a light bulb went off over his head "You like Japanese culture, right? The first novel ever written was written in Japan by a woman, her name was 'Lady Murasaki'."

"Murasaki?" Leo said "Hn, I like it; okay, if it's a girl I'll name her that."

"Picking names?" Mikey asked and guzzled his orange juice down, he sat down at the table too and picked up a book. "Sounds like Leo's all decided, what about you Don?"

"I think if I have a son, I'll name him Shakespeare, but if it's a daughter, I'll name her Lavinia, after Lavinia Fontana, a female Italian painter."

Mikey looked to the cover of the book and pointed it at Don "If I have a son, I'll name him this."

Don looked at the cover; it was Master Splinters favorite book. Art of War, By Sun Tzu.

"Sun Tzu huh? What if it's a daughter?" Don asked.

Mikey thought for a moment "That's easy; Tang Shen." He replied. Don almost laughed when Leo shot him a glare that said 'you stole my idea'.

It was then Raph made himself apparent; yawning, he rubbed his eyes and groggily looked at the table with his brothers and the books.

"Startin' a book club or somethin'?" Raph mumbled and yawned again, he went over to the cupboard and got a bowl, then poured cornflakes into it.

"Naw, that's on weekends," Don tolf him sarcastically "we're picking names. You want to?"

Raph groaned. "That egg-thing is not my kid!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Mikey joked, then moved his head to the side just in time to dodge the spoon his brother threw at him. "Come on Raph; the 'egg-thing' is going to need a name when it's born."

"You want a name?" Raph mumbled and picked up a book, "If it's a boy I'll name 'im Mashimi, afta' Yoshi's brotha'."

"What if it's a girl?" His orange-masked mate asked, Raph snorted.

"Fat chance." Raph snorted sarcatically "But lets sat the egg-thing does turn out to be a chick; I'll name her Joan-Of-Ark, you know, afta' that chick who heard the angels and lead an army or something than got burned at the stake for it. She was pretty cool."

"Since we got the names figured out now," Leo said "will you guys help me put these books away?" He bent to pick up the book he'd earlier thrown at the floor; when he turned back around, all of his brothers were gone. "Very funny guys." He muttered and started to put the books back onto the shelves.

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

Don turned then eggs as he did daily, when he came to his purple egg at the end, he did it with just a little bit more care. Don checked the heart-rate, one thing about this egg that always astounded him was the heart-rate; it was fast, very fast, way faster than the heart-rates of the other eggs. His scientific mind gave him a red flag; fast heart-rate told of a creature that would be hyper-active.

Donnie almost shot away in surprise when the egg started to rock; he had no idea how developed the turtles inside actually were, for all he knew they could hatch in the next two minutes.

'Oh god not yet.' He thought. The genius tried to mentally will the egg to stop rocking and sighed in relief when it did.

"Donatello?" A small voice came over from the entrance of his lab, he turned and saw an undersized human with wild dusky-brown hair and amber eyes framed by a green mask standing there, said human was no older than five; she wore all black clothes in form of a sleeveless turtle neck, shorts, and black volley-ball gear.

"Oh hello Moth, can I help you with something?" Don greeted his niece; he wondered what she was doing up this 'late'. Mikey's daughter was nocturnal, a habit she'd picked up while she lived in the Mountains of Minnesota with Mikey. Right now it was ten in the afternoon, the equivalence of ten at night for her.

"What are those?" Moth asked as she tilted her head in confusion; she walked over and put her hands on the warm glass of the incubator while she stared at the giant eggs in awe.

"Is it Easter?" She asked excitedly and pressed her face to the glass.

"No Moth." He said "But soon you won't be the only kid here; you'll have siblings to play with."

"Really?" She squealed in joy "Will them come out of there?" She asked, pointing at the eggs again.

"Yeah what are you doing? !" Don pulled the child away when she tried to pry into the incubator.

"I'll crack the shells open so they can come out they must be cramped in there." Moth explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, Don sighed in annoyance.

"They're not ready to come out yet they uh, need to get ready before they come out to meet us, okay?" He told her, she accepted the excuse.

"Okay" She said and hung her head in disappointment, but brightened up when a thought came to her "Did I come from an egg too?"

"Go to bed Moth."

* * *

><p>Day four<p>

"Leonardo my son, what are you doing?" Master Splinter asked as he came into the dojo and found his katana-wielding son sitting in lotus position. With the blue egg that belonged to him lying in front of him.

"Isn't it obvious sensei?" Leo said and opened his eyes "I'm trying to sense its spirit so I can know what it is."

Master Splinter's rat ears twitched in amusement; he wondered if Leonardo really could meet the turtle before it was born through spiritual meditation. "Have fun with that, my son." Master Splinter chuckled before leaving the dojo, silently he muttered "Kids"

Then he realized his sons were not kids anymore, soon they would be fathers too.

* * *

><p>Day five<p>

Raph walked into the living room and stopped when he saw his orange-masked brother sleeping on the couch; Moth was curled up on his right arm between him and the couch, also asleep, and he was holding the orange egg that belonged to him against his chest plate.

Don had recently told them that the eggs were developed enough to be out of the incubators for some time since the life inside could now generate body heat of their own, and Mikey being, well Mikey, then put it upon himself to carry his egg everywhere except patrol.

For a moment, his mind flashed to the thought of fatherhood having to tend to the every beck and call of a screaming brat. Would he have time to bust sculls with Casey, to even have free time? Mikey had gotten it a little easier when he adopted his daughter she was only three when he adopted her so she hadn't been a screaming infant.

"I don't wanna be a fatha'" Raph mumbled quietly and stalked out of the room, cursing Bishop and everything the whacko stood for.

* * *

><p>Day six<p>

Mikey woke up when he felt squirming on his plastron; he was lying on his bed, which was where he'd fallen asleep last night. He frowned; he didn't remember Moth crawling into his bed, he just went to bed holding the egg

The egg Squirming. Oh shell, that meant - !

Mikey lifted the covered and he would have fallen over if he wasn't already lying down when he saw a squirming turtle surrounded by pieces of eggshell on his plastron and chest plate.

"DONNIE!"

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with it?" Raph whispered to Donnie as they all gathered into the lab; Mikey was sitting on the cot, and on his lap was what appeared to be an over-sized turtle crawling on all fours.<p>

The baby turtle had piercing icy blue eyes. But the strange thing about it was that it wasn't green. It was a yellow-ish tan color, it's shell was black and spiked, and it's plastron wasn't yellow like theirs, it was white like bone.

"Nothings wrong with it." Don said and studied the baby turtle closer "Mikey, I think your uh, offspring, is half-tortoise." He said; the baby half-turtle looked up at him with wide eyes quizzically.

"Hi there little dude." Mikey said as he picked the baby turtle up and held it out in front of him "So why doesn't it look like a baby anyways?"

"It's a turtle, Mikey." Don reminded "It'll walk on all fours for a while like we did when we were first mutated; in fact, it'll probably be able to talk in another few days."

"Really?" The genius's brothers all asked in unison.

"Turtles are animals; animals are usually on their own once their born." Don explained "I estimate that the baby turtles will be born with the mentality of a toddler rather than a new-born."

"Does that mean we won't have to change diapa's or nothin'?" Raph asked. He sighed in relief when Don nodded.

"Hmm," Mikey said and tilted his head a little "do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I took a blood sample when they other turtles are born, I'll have a blood test to see what gender they are." Don said.

"I think mines a girl." Mikey said and cradled his offspring "Awe, aren't you cute?" He cooed and the little turtle only blinked.

"You sure she's Mikey's?" Leo asked "She's way too quiet."

"Oh ha ha Leo." Mikey scoffed "Go wake Moth up I'm sure she'll like to meet Lavinia."

Donnie shot him a look "That's the name I chose Mikey."

"Hey, mine was born first; you can trade me." Mikey said with a grin.

Raph realized something "When do you think the others will hatch?" He asked.

Master Splinter then made himself known "What is going on my sons?" The aged rat asked his eyes widened a little when Mikey showed him the baby half-turtle.

"Look sensei mine was born first!"

* * *

><p>Day seven<p>

Lavinia was still crawling on all fours but a few times she had stumbled onto her feet before falling back down again, Donnie assured that she'd be able to walk in a matter of days.

However, the baby half-turtle still had not made a single sound and it was worrying Mikey.

"Hey Donnie?" Mikey asked as he came into the lab with Livonia under his arm.

"What is it Mikey?" Don asked, hoping Mikey didn't have another baby care question in the seven days since they'd acquired the eggs, Don hadn't once actually studied baby care because he never thought the lives inside had developed this far.

"What's wrong with her?" Mikey asked as he placed the baby half-turtle onto the cot "She won't make any noises or anything. Not even cry."

Don raised a ridge "Hold on," he said and picked something up from his desk "don't freak out, kay Mikey? I'm just going to do a little test." He said and he and tapped the baby turtle on the head with a small instrument of some kind it opened it's mouth as if it were squeaking in pain, but no sound came out.

"Mikey." Don said and shook his head "I think Lavinia is mute." He said and his little brothers expression dropped.

"Oh." Mikey said and looked at his offspring sadly.

* * *

><p>Day eight.<p>

Don came walking into the lab to turn the eggs, but when he came to the incubators, he saw an egg was missing from one of the sections.

In its place was a baby mutant turtle.

"Leo!" The purple-masked genius called.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Leo drew out slowly when Donnie handed him the baby turtle; the little one looked, well, just like him. What appeared to be the same build from what he could tell, the same features and its skin color was pretty close too; rather than leaf-green, it was jade-green. Its eyes however, were different from his; they were dark-brown rather than light, and strangely enough they were slanted.<p>

"Yours must be the same breed as us Leo." Don said; this baby turtle must have been one of the sliders, a slider like them. Yes were a little strange "Maybe it's an Asian sub-species of slider, I don't know of any species that has eyes like that."

"Ph, just what we need, another Leo" Raph mumbled; the one thing he noticed above all else about this baby turtle was that it looked exactly like Leo.

"I think it's a boy." Leo said and cradled it a little like he'd seen Karai do with hers and Chaplin's baby son, Reiki. "Hi Yoshi." He said and the little turtle squeaked a little.

Master Splinter came into the room "I hear another one has been born." The Ninjitsu master said "Ah, it was Leonardo's. Show me my grandchild." He said and Leo turned around to show Yoshi to his rat father.

Master Splinter smiled, he noted the baby turtles resemblance to Leonardo but his expression turned to shock when he looked the baby turtle in the eyes; in the dark, slanted eyes that stared wide-eyed at him.

In shock, Master Splinter stumbled away "I must go." The rat explained plainly and left the room, almost in a hurry.

"That was weird." Mikey said as he came into the lab with Moth at one side and Lavinia under his arm on the other side.

* * *

><p>Day nine<p>

Already Lavinia and Yoshi were walking on their feet. Being mute, Lavinia could not speak. But Yoshi was making odd sounds that sounded like gibberish speech, which meant he would be able to speak soon.

Mikey again got it easy when it came to kids; Lavinia seemed to be passive and quiet so Mikey had yet to get trouble from her. But Leo already seemed to be getting a little trouble from Yoshi. And it seemed the presence of another turtle tot was affecting Lavinia

"You brats!" Raph growled as Lavinia and Yoshi jumped into the pizza box with a pizza and were taking the slices out and eating them despite the slices being close to their own size.

Yoshi giggled and threw a glob of melted cheese at him.

"OWW!" Raph grunted as the cheese burned his skin, he peeled the cheese off and glared at Leo's little brat only to get a pepperoni thrown at him by Mikey's second brat.

Lavinia looked away innocently and ate a pepperoni.

"I hate kids." Raph mumbled as he walked away and let the little brats tear the pizza apart.

* * *

><p>Day ten<p>

"I wonder when mine and Raph's will hatch." Don mused aloud. As read away at the document, trying to see if there was a hint to what the breeds of the last two eggs were, but still he had no clue. Sighing, he threw the document down.

He felt a faint tapping at his knee; he looked down and saw Yoshi staring at him. The turtle tot tried to say something but it came out as gibberish.

"What is it Yoshi?" He asked, the turtle tot then walked away, Don watched in interest. The turtle tot stopped a few steps away and looked back at him; the jade-green turtle said more gibberish. Don got up and Yoshi continued to move, Don followed. Yoshi kept looking behind to make sure Don was following.

'A little strange for a toddler' Don thought, and briefly wondered why Master Splinter seemed to avoid Yoshi. Ever since the little turtles hatching, Master Splinter had only held it once, but only for two seconds. And Master Splinter stared at Yoshi like he had two heads or something. Clearly, Master Splinter's sixth sense must have told him something about Yoshi was off.

Master Splinter had a soft spot for Lavinia though, in the time the half-turtle wasn't with her father Mikey or playing with Moth and Yoshi, she was hanging around Master Splinter.

Don was pulled from his thoughts when Yoshi stopped at the dojo; the jade-green turtle prodded at Don's knee at pointed at Leo who was practicing a kata.

Don looked at Leo and then to said turtles offspring "That's your father; Leonardo."

Yoshi nodded and ran over to his father, he prodded at Leo's knee but the blue-masked turtle would not divide his attention.

Don watched at the toddler frowned but brightened up when an idea seemed to hit him. Yoshi opened his mouth.

"Lee... ar... do" Yoshi managed to squeeze out a little broken and mispronounced, but still more than gibberish. Leo snapped out of his legendary concentration and snapped his gaze at his son; his light brown eyes were wide.

"What did you just say?" Leo asked.

"Leeardo!" Yoshi squeaked cutely, Don repressed back snickers as Leo practically melted to the toddler. Leo picked his toddler son up and kept trying to get him to say different things; his katana forgotten as they lay by his feet on the floor.

Forget questioning honor; cuteness was Leonardo's ultimate weakness.

* * *

><p>Day eleven<p>

Seeing the two brats running around the lair made Raph finally come to grips with soon becoming a parent. He knew it was only a matter of time before his egg would hatch. Even if Yoshi and Lavinia were annoying as shell, and there was no doubt his would probably be even more annoying, living in denial would not help him.

So he came walking into the lab where the incubators were; he glanced at the red egg and saw it was rocking a little; Don told him that the lives inside the eggs would move around a lot, like a fetus inside of a mother would.

"Hey, little brat." Raph addressed the egg, feeling rediculous for doing so "If ya can hear me; ya betta' be like ya old man. But be quiet once ya hatch, I might chuck ya at a wall at some point if your not." He was joking, but a bit of him was serious. He knew his temper was in better control now, but he was still prone to temper flares, the last thing he wanted was to actually hurt his own kid. At couple years back, he still remembered how he almost bludgeoned Mikey with a pipe. And how bad he had hurt Mikey while he was angry and drunk, starting a chain reaction of unfortunate events. With all the times Mikey had been captured and tortured; it could all be traced back to the 'incident'. So, all of those scars that adorned Mikey's body were because of him.

Raph heard a couple of peep-like sounds and turned away from the red egg that belonged to him and instead looked at the purple egg; it was rocking back and forth and was covered in cracks, a few pieces of eggshell had broken off and a very small hand was trying to pry out of the egg by shoving it's fingers out of the openings and tearing more eggshell off.

"Don!" Raph yelled, unsure of what else to really do.

* * *

><p>"Wow Don; yours doesn't look like you at all." Leo commented "Except maybe in build."<p>

Don was holding the squealing, thrashing infant on his lap and was struggling to dry it off with a towel since it was still covered in goop from inside the egg. Once it was dry enough, he put the now-clean turtle tot on the cot for everyone to look.

This time, everyone had been there to witness the turtle hatching; it had gotten out rather fast since it was bipedal.

"Actually," Don said as he tilted his head to the side and studied his offspring ". It looks kind of like Mikey."

The turtle tot was small compared to the other two turtle tots, and had midnight-green skin, which was just a much darker variation of Mikey's, and copper eyes that were very wide like Mikey's used to be. However, the baby turtle was built like Donnie and shared some features with him. Most prominently, it had bright red streaks running down either side of its neck that ran down from where its ears were supposed to be.

"It's a red-eared slider, right?" Leo asked as he pointed at the bright red streaks; Donnie nodded, for that had been one of the listed breeds of 'mother eggs'.

"What do you think it is, my son?" Master Splinter asked, like he had with Yoshi he seemed to be distancing himself away from this turtle tot as well.

"I think it's a girl." Donnie guessed; he did not know, but it's voice was high-pitched and it's eyes sort of reminded him of a girl. "So I guess her name is Tang Shen."

Tang Shen squeaked seemingly in approval.

Mikey was writing something down on a piece of paper "Lets see; we have Moth, Lavinia, Yoshi and now Tang Shen, that only leaves Raph's kid. Place your bets; I think it's going to be a boy."

"Ditto." Everyone else, even Raph, chorused.

"Wait a second," something seemed to dawn on Mikey "I just realized something guys!"

"What is it, my son?" Master Splinter asked curiously.

Mikey grinned and pointed at Raph "My kid is the oldest, and Raph's kid is going to be the youngest!"

Mikey, Don and Leo started to laugh.

* * *

><p>Day twelve.<p>

While Raph's egg had yet to hatch; the hatched turtle tots got much worse whenever Tang Shen joined their group; Yoshi could talk more, Lavinia was still mute but decided to do whatever the others did anyways.

"This remind of you of anything?" Leo asked as he, Don, Raph and Mikey watched the turtle tots and Moth eat a pizza.

"Pizza!" Tang Shen, who had been the quickest to learn how to talk, squawked.

"Mine!" Moth grumbled and pushed Tang Shen away - Moth was sort of on a power trip since she was no longer the youngest/smallest in the Lair anymore.

"Pizza dude!" Yoshi said as he jumped onto Moth's back and then they all started to fight over the slices of pizza. In the end, they all got a slice and were covered in cheese.

"It's kind of eerie, isn't it?" Mikey asked with a small chuckle, his brothers agreed.

* * *

><p>Day thirteen<p>

"Not that I'm complainin', but Don, why is mine takin' so long?" Raph demanded ads he walked into the lab where Don was apparently watching something on Youtube.

"Well Raph," Don started to explain "they were all conceived on the same day and probably same minute; but their about as individual as a human baby, they grow at their own rate, this is especially true since they are different breeds. Some human babies are born two weeks early, some two weeks late." Don paused the video and went up to the incubators where only the red egg was left, Raph followed.

Don picked up the egg and put it near a lamp "Watch." He instructed and turned the light one; with the assistance of the light, the shell had become translucent and Raph could now see the shape of the life inside.

He was a little bit stunned.

"See Raph?" Don said and pointed at the dark shape inside that occupied the entire space of the egg "whatever breed yours is your is definitely big, almost twice the size of the others. Yours probably needs more time to form because it's so big."

"So mine will be the biggest?" Raph asked a grinned; of course. Pride welled up under his plastron.

"I sure hope it doesn't act like you, I don't want to fix twice as much stuff as usual." Don mumbled quietly, but Raph heard him anyways.

"Just for that; first thing I'm teaching this kid is how to break stuff." Raph said with a cocky grin.

Don banged his head against a nearby wall.

* * *

><p>Day fourteen.<p>

Moth was reading a comic book, sitting in front of the couch and minding her own business, she flipped a page and her eyes were wide as Virgil's uncle was kidnapped by the bang-baby Blinder, who was-!

"Surprise attack!" Yoshi yelled and Moth was suddenly knocked over by a barreling trio of baby turtles.

"Aack!" Moth shrieked as she got up and tried to shake her new siblings off "Come on guys! This isn't funny, I want to see if Teshome' is going to live!" The scimitar-weiling five-year-old shouted as she ran around and the turtle tots kept hanging on her, pulling on her hair, ears and nose (which no one else in the Lair, except Master Splinter, had)

Moth screamed more and kept running, continually trying to shake her mutant siblings off.

Nearby, her adoptive father Mikey and his 'sister' Karai were sitting at a table, watching. "I am gone for two months," Karai said and sipped her tea "and all of this happens?"

"Only a day in the life of a talking mutant turtle" Mikey shrugged; their attention was suddenly brought back when they heard a blood-curdling scream.

Moth had stopped running and her mouth was open agape, her amber eyes as wide as a stoners; a few feet in front of her, Yoshi was holding her comic book and he had ripped it to pieces. He, and the other turtle tots, were all laughing and rejoicing over the ripped pieces of comic book pages.

Moth screamed again, finally shook them all out and unsheathed her scimitar. "YOUR SHELLS ARE MINE! TONIGHT I DINE ON TURTLE SOUP!" She shrieked and came at them; in sudden terror that they were going to be gutted; Lavinia, Yoshi and Tang Shen ran away from their human sister, all screaming.

"Moth, no!" Mikey yelled and chased after her to stop her from skewering the turtle tots.

"Just another day in the life of a mutant turtle" Karai mumbled and took another sip of her tea, a small smile on her light-colored face.

* * *

><p>Day fifteen<p>

Like many a mornings, Don woke up hunched over his desk on his chair; his neck hurt from being bent so awkwardly and he groaned when he tried to swivel it back into place without hurting.

Yawning, he got up to check on Raph's egg; when he got there, he immediately looked at the heart-rate and was surprised to find it so low; he then looked at the egg and gasped in shock.

Only one half of the egg was in tact; the rest of it was reduced to tiny bits around it, and spilling out of the remaining eggshell was an unconscious baby turtle.

* * *

><p>"Raph; your offspring is sick." Don said; he had kept the baby turtle inside of the incubator to keep it warm, but he had cleared out the eggshell bits. The turtle tot was indeed sick; it temperature was too low, its heart rate was slow and it constantly shivered. The turtle tot must have been born a few days premature; but it couldn't stay in its shell any longer because it was too big for the egg. Being hatched prematurely had made the little turtle sick.<p>

Raph's offspring was large, easily twice the size of the other turtle tots even though it was hatched premature. It's skin was mint-green, and it's eyes were pale yellow. For the most part, it bore a striking resemblance to Raph with it's thick, compact limps and thick build. However, this turtle did not have 'buck teeth' like the other turtles were born with It had fangs.

"Damn." Raph cursed as he put his hand to the glass of the incubator "Mashimi; I hope your were born a fighta'."

The others didn't say anything; with the size and build, there was no doubt that Raph's kid was a male.

"Of course it was born a fighter." Mikey assured and put a hand to his mates shoulder "You're the dad, after all."

"Why does Mashimi have fangs anyways, Don?" Raph asked, off-subject.

"I believe his breed is snapping turtle, that's why he's so large, and why his teeth are sharp." Don answered, then went onto the previous subject. "The sickness isn't serious; it'll be weak while it still develops and will need to stay in the incubator for a while, but in a few days or maybe a week it'll be perfectly healthy." Don said, then he pricked the little turtles finger and got a blood sample, which he put with three other small samples of blood; each were labeled; L, M, D, this new disk was labeled 'R'.

"What's the blood for, bro?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Now that all four of them are born, I'm taking a blood test so we can be positive what gender they are." Don said "Mikey, erase the names you've already written, don't start their birth certificates until we're sure what they are."

Mikey nodded.

Master Splinter teetered towards the incubator; Mashimi opened his eyes and looked at his rat grandfather with fever-hazed pale yellow eyes and made a strangled noise before falling back asleep.

Master Splinter, like he had with Yoshi and Tang Shen, backed away from the newborn and left.

After processing the blood samples through a machine, complicated bionary code appeared on his monitor screen; Donnie however, could read bionary code as easily as others his age could read a novel.

With all the data processed, and all the information acquired, he called the rest of his family in.

While Donnie held Tang Shen, Leo was holding Yoshi and Mikey was holding Lavinia while Moth was at his other side, Raph was again looming near the incubator where his offspring is.

"It seems," Donnie began to explain "that we got things backwards; Tang Shen is actually male and so is Lavinia."

Mikey gaped and glanced at his mute turtle tot.

"And Leo," Donnie added "Yoshi is female."

"Oh." Was all Leo could say.

"Huh; a team with only one chick? Wouldn't that have problems?" Raph asked aloud, Donnie gulped.

"Uhh Raph. Mashimi is also a female."

Raph stared bug-eyed at his brothers. "You have got to be kidding me!" Raph yelled and punched a nearby wall, cracking it in the process. "My kid is a chick!"

"Calm down Raph." Don reprimanded, trying to quell his hot-headed comrades temper flare "If it makes you feel any better; the blood tests also revealed that the female turtles have the same physical potential as males like us do; so they aren't going to be physically weaker." He said "They'd be just as strong, or fast as a genetically identical male."

That seemed to calm Raph down; the last thing he would want would be for his kid to be a weak, whiny female.

Leo also sighed in relief.

Mikey had a ditzy smile on his face as he patted Lavinia's head "Sorry I thought you were a girl, little dude."

Master Splinter picked up a notebook and they discussed it before finally deciding on the full names of the turtle tots. He put them under Moth's;

* * *

><p>Michaelangelo's (first-born) child<p>

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Ethnicity: Unknown.

First name: Moth

Middle name: Buonarroti

Full name: Moth 'Buonarroti' Hamato.

Birth date: July 15th

* * *

><p>Michaelangelo's child<p>

Gender: Male

Breed: Slider/Tortoise

First name: Sun Tzu

Middle name: Low Profile

Full name: Sun Tzu 'Low profile' Hamato

Birth date: January 14th

* * *

><p>Leonardo's child<p>

Gender: Female

Breed: Slider

First name: Murasaki

Middle name: Yoshi

Full name: Murasaki 'Yoshi' Hamato

Birth date: January 16th

Donatello's child

Gender: Male

Breed: Slider/Red-eared slider

First name: Shakespeare

Middle name: Tang Shen

Full name: Shakespeare 'Tang Shen' Hamato

Birth date: January 19th

* * *

><p>Raphael's Child<p>

Gender: Female

Breed: Slider/Snapping turtle

First name: Joan-Of-Ark

Middle name: Mashimi

Full name: Joan-Of-Ark 'Mashimi' Hamato

Birth date: January 23rd

* * *

><p>Day sixteen<p>

"Master Splinter, we need to talk with you." Leo said as he, Don and Raph approached their rat father; their sensei was currently meditating but he opened his eyes.

"About what, my sons?" The Ninjitsu master asked, but he already had a pretty good idea what about.

"Why do you hate our kids?" Donnie asked, straight-foreword, Leo elbowed his brother gently in the plastron.

Master Splinter flattened his ears "Donatello, I do not hate your children. I love them as I did you all." He answered it was true.

"Than how come you avoid all of them except for Mikey's?" Raph demanded.

"What they mean, sensei." Leo cut in "Ever since you fist saw Yoshi I mean, Murasaki; you shyed away from her. The same goes for Shakespeare and Joan-Of-Ark. You sense something about them, don't you? Something that you didn't sense with Sun Tzu, what was it?"

Master Splinter sighed and shook his furry head "My sons, trust me; it is nothing bad, after several days of meditation I have concluded that my hunch was correct, but it is best that you not know now while your little ones are so young. I ask that you trust me and don't question any further. Know that I am sure about them, I assure you I will no longer 'shy away' from them."

Though they seemed reluctant, they listened.

Unaware to them, Moth was nearby; she had listened. Now that she had over-heard their conversation, she silently crept away and decided it was a big secret so she shouldn't tell either.

* * *

><p>Day seventeen<p>

"They are so cute!" April squealed as she goggled at the sleeping turtle tots; Donatello had built a sun lamp to keep the newborn reptiles warm; under it was a rectangle-shaped box filled with tattered cloth. It was sort of a make-shift 'nest' that all of the turtle tots slept in. They had decided to bond the little turtles with each other so they could have strong family relationships with each other like the grown turtles do. Even Joan-Of-Ark slept in the nest, and the warmth and light was improving her health.

Casey had a big stupid grin on his face "I can't believe mutant turtles beat me at the kid game!" He joked, his wife shoved him a little.

"We're not ready for kids yet, Casey." April told him with a small smile; he grinned back. Secretly, April already was pregnant; two months, but they would wait a little longer to tell the guys the good news.

"Cute, but destructive." Don grumbled from his desk as he tinkered with an appliance that Murasaki and Shakespeare had managed to break. Seeing the destructive behavior that was most prominent in Shakespeare, Donnie had a hard time believing that Shakespeare was his and not Mikey's. Since Shakespeare did have a keen resemblance to the orange-masked terrapin, along with similar behavior of breaking things and being really loud. And Sun Tzu acted more like Donatello than his own father; at a young age he was calm and not near as destructive as his other siblings.

"This one is Raph's right?" Casey asks as he pointed at Joan-of-Arks sleeping form.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Donnie asked; Casey never was the brightest crayon in the box

"Yo, it's kind of obvious." Casey snorted and tapped the biggest turtle tot on the snout; Joan-Of-Ark growled in her sleep and sank her fangs into Casey's hand.

"OWW OWW OWW!" Casey yelled as he hopped around, shaking his arm furiously to shake Joan-of-Ark off, but it seemed Raph's stubbornness was heredity because she woke up and refused to let go of the raven-haired mans hands. "GET IT OFF!" He screamed as the sharp teeth sank further into the flesh of his hands. The turtle tots teeth had managed to pierce right through his thick brown/orange gloves and right the flesh of his hands.

April was laughing at her husbands misfortune and savored it for a few minutes before deciding to pry Joan-Of-Ark off of his hand.

After five minutes of pulling and coaxing, Joan-Of-Ark finally released Casey's hand and fell asleep while April was cradling and rocking her in her arms.

"Oww, oww, ow.." Casey mumbled lowly and sulked over his hurt hand "That thing ain't a turtle; it's a freaking vampire I tell ya!" He shouted obscurely and pointed at the innocently sleeping turtle tot. "That thing is evil!"

Just as he was shouting obscurities, Moth came into the room, and hearing her uncle Casey call her new little sister evil made her upset. She ran over to Casey and kicked him in the shin.

"You're not allowed to be mean to my little sister!" Moth shouted and kicked him again.

Casey grunted in pain; for an under-sized five-year-old girl, Moth had a pretty hard kick.

"April," he moaned "kids hate me!"

April laughed again.

* * *

><p>Day eighteen<p>

"My sons; we must talk about something." Master Splinter said; he called in the entire family, including the April and Casey, Karai along with her husband Chaplin and their baby son Reiki.

"What is on your mind, Sensei?" Leo asked, concerned and a little anxious; he knew that the news would either be wonderful or horrible if Splinter had called over the entire family.

Master Splinter waited a second before announcing "I am sending you all, my sons, away."

"WHAT?" Everyone chorused in shock.

Master Splinter held up his paw to call for pause "Let me explain" He begun "My sons; you will take your children and go somewhere else. Anywhere, for a year you will raise them on your own. This is so you will be bonded with your child and they would acknowledge you as their father and sensei. After a year, you shall return and they can be raised with each other. In this year you are gone, you will begin their training whenever you think the time is right."

His sons were rendered speechless.

Moth frowned; she loved her new siblings, she didn't want to leave them.

"Do I have to stay?" Moth asked sadly.

Master Splinter shook his head "No Moth; you will leave with Michaelangelo and Sun Tzu." She instantly brightened; at least she'd have one of them

"But Sensei!" Don protested "Where will we go?"

"Anywhere you desire; you can wander around if you'd like, or find a temporary home." Master Splinter explained, when it looked like they were going to argue, he added "That is a direct order."

They looked to the ground disappointed before saying "Yes Sensei."

Raph spoke up "When do you want us to leave, Sensei?" He asked.

"Tonight." Master Splinter announced, everyone in the room gasped. "Except for you Raphael; your daughter is still sick and you must wait a few days until she is strong enough to travel."

Karai spoke up, to Mikey "I will miss you, brother." She said solemnly "This is the second time you are leaving."

"I'll miss you all too." Mikey admitted "But hey, at least none of us will be alone." He added with a half-hearted smile, his brothers agreed.

"Do you still have that credit card I gave you last time you left?"

"Uh huh still has more than eigth thousand dollars in it"

".What did you do with the first thousand?"

"Don't make me answer that." Mikey said cryptically and then turned to his human daughter "Moth; we're going back to our home in Minnesota, okay?" He told her and a big smile filled out on the dusky-haired childs face. Even if she had adjusted well, and was used to life in the sewers of New York; in her mind, that secluded cave in the Mountains of Minnesota would always be the first real home she ever had.

The brothers were standing out of the exit of their home; each of them had a backpack and duffle bag. All of them were dressed in a trench coat and fedora, and had their child in one arm; except for Raph, who was staying behind for this one.

"Bye guys." Mikey said sadly; "See you bro's in a year.''

Raph looked down to Moth "You take care of ya dad, okay?"

"Okay Uncle Raphael." Moth said with a nod, the green-masked ninja in training was also wearing a trench-coat and a fedora; more to keep warm than to stay concealed since she was human and didn't need to hide.

"And you two," Raph added to his two other brother, Leo and Donnie "take care of those brats of yours, okay?"

They nodded, then turned to all of their friends and their father.

"Before you leave, my sons, there is something I must give you all." Master Splinter added "Show me your children; even you, Raphael." The turtles knelt down and held out their turtle tots; Master Splinter took something out from his robe and he came up to each of them.

He tied bandanna's onto each of the heads of the turtle tots; the kind that covered the top of their heads along with their eyes like the turtles had when they were younger. Murasaki was given a white mask, Sun Tzu was given a gray mask, Shakespeare was given a yellow mask and finally, Joan-Of-Ark was given a megenta mask.

His sons thanked him before turning back.

"Goodbye, we'll see you all in a year." Leonardo, Donatello and Michaelangelo all said at the same time before leaving in different direction; disappearing into the shadows.


	2. S1E1: Pilot

**Ninja turtles does not belong to me. It belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird … And anyone they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction to Season one: <em>After fourteen years of living, hidden in the sewers and training in the ways of Ninjitsu: the new turtles are finally unleashed as their fathers leave them to be the guardians of New York.<em>**

_**The new turtles know of human corruption and have been exposed to it, but can they really handle the legacy their fathers leave for them?**_

_**They are left to deal with the rise of a new criminal organization: The NYC-Warlords, where the Foot, Purple Dragons and the Mob have banded together to be an especially heinous enemy. And Bishop, after more than a decade of silence has returned to torment his former creations. **_

_**The question is: Can this new breed of ninja turtles handle all of this whacked-up shit?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode One: Pilot<strong>

**Leonardo voice-over: **_For fourteen years, they have been raised hidden, in silence. Their existences were known only by a chosen few and no one outside of our family circle knows about them._

_Change was inevitable, we knew that the time would come when we would have to stop being their shields and let them rise up together against the world, without our help._

_They were raised on the Code of Bushido, trained in the ways of Ninjitsu and Martial arts and from an early age were taught of the beauty of life, along with the corruption of the world above us. They were raised somewhat differently than my brothers and I: they are harder, darker in their own way. Because we knew what we had faced, we knew our hardships and knew that one day it we would have to pass it to them._

_What I want to know is, did we pick a correct timing?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene one<strong>_

Dragonface puffed out a mix of cigarette smoke and cold-breath as his men continued to load up the truck with stolen goods. He did not have much to worry about; the Vigilante seemed to have retired years ago, and over the years the 'ninja turtles' have been very low profile, even more low profile than before. They haven't stopped several of the Purple dragons heists and Dragonface took it as a sign that they just didn't care anymore. They probably retired too.

Dragonface put the cigarette back to his mouth, sucked in some of the tar and puffed out again, the smoke curling out of his mouth faded and disappeared into the cold night air of New York. He looked to one of the new recruits "Drop that, and Ill drop you." He threatened, the new recruit quickly put the crate into the truck carefully, sweating somewhat.

"Dragonface, we're done here." One of the lesser members told him, Dragonface nodded, he threw the cig down to the ground and stomped on it to take it out. Curling his trench coat closer to keep warm on a cold night like this, the Purple Dragon leader made his way to the front seat of the truck.

However, just as he was about to grip the handle of the door, there was a sharp _shink _and something pierced into the door. Dragonface's eyes widened when he realized what it was.

A shuriken. As in, a _ninja _star, only meaning one thing.

He was about to call for his men to retreat, but it was too late; another shuriken was thrown at the streetlight that provided light for them and the lights were out.

Dragonface could only grope around in the darkness as he heard the sound of his Purple dragons grunting in pain, steel cutting through air, and flesh hitting flesh.

The light flicked back on, Dragonface was standing in the middle of alley, the unconscious bodies of his cronies were lying on the ground, bruised, battered and bloody. Dragonface tried to flee, but at the foot of the alley stood a shadowy figure. He turned back to the other side of the alley, but a shadowy figure stood there too, he turned left and right, only to see more shadowy figures. He was boxed in.

He growled and took out of gun; he shot the ground repeatedly in warning.

"Bring it on freaks!" He shrieked as the figure at the foot of the alley approached him; it was on of the turtles and he didn't care which one it was, the turtles never changed, even after more than over a decade they still looked exactly the same. Young as ever, in fact.

He pointed his gun at the turtle in front of him just as they drew out a spear-like weapon. "You wouldn't! I'm Dragonface, leader of the Purple dragons! You freaks are nothing! I'll waste you here and now, I'll use your shells for bowls as I eat turtle soup and -!" Dragonface didn't get the chance to finish his sentence and never would; because right before he could, the blade of the spear effortlessly and swiftly sliced through his neck, and his head fell right off his neck and shoulders.

As a spray of blood erupted from his neck, his body fell to its knees and fell all the way onto the pavement, now a cold corpse. His head, with the eyes wide as if trying to see for the last time, rolled down the alley with a gory path following it.

The turtle stepped into the dim lighting of the streetlamp; revealing a stone-faced, jade-green muscular turtle wearing a white mask that framed dark-brown eyes and was holding a white-wrapped. _Naginata, _they were wearing white gear with black bindings tied around their wrist/shins that went up to the gear on their knees/elbow, they also had white wrist-guard. The turtle re-sheathed their weapon and looked to the corpse before saying something.

"Damn, that was annoying."

**Scene two**

The other shadowy figures stepped into the dim streetlight; there were, as expected, three of them. All of them were holding different weapons.

The figure that had come from the other end of the alley was a large, mint-green turtle that had bulky muscles and pale yellow eyes that towered over the other one, standing at seven-feet tall, this one had a razored set of shark-like teeth, there was a small missing chunk from the edge of their shell over one shoulder. This turtle wore a black mask, where the long mask-tails were dotted by metal studs. Their gear however, was magenta-colored, as was their belt and wrist-guards, this turtle was also the only one who wore shoulder-pads. The bindings were black. In hand, this turtle was brandishing magenta-wrapped butterfly swords.

The figure that had come from the left side of the alley was wearing a gray mask and had piercing icy-blue eyes. This turtle was not green like the other two; this one had yellowish-tan skin with a spiky black shell and a white plastron. Their gear, wrist-guards and belt were gray, but the bindings were white unlike the other two. In hand, this turtle had gray-wrapped twin _chigiriki._

The last figure, the one that had come from the left side of the alley was a midnight-green turtle with wide copper eyes framed by a yellow mask that streaked brightly across their dark-toned skin. This turtle was the smallest; being shortest and long-limbed. The gear, wrist-guards and belt of this turtle were yellow, and their bindings were white. In hand, the turtle was brandishing yellow-wrapped twin _tambo._

The turtle in the black mask snorted "That was too easy." This turtle had a deep, gruff and sort of scratchy voice along with a Jersey accent. The yellow-ish tan turtle just rolls their icy-blue eyes.

"Fighters aren't what they used to be." The stoney-faced, white-masked turtle said; this one had a somewhat effeminate voice, revealing them as female. She turned to the turtle in the yellow mask "Wouldn't you agree – take off the damn headphones!"

The turtle in the yellow mask, who was indeed wearing headphones, could not hear her and instead was shifting around a little with their eyes closed, apparently this one was jamming out to some music.

The one with the black mask smacked the dancing turtle upside the head, the midnight-green turtle yelped and took off the headphones.

"Oi!" The yellow-masked terrapin whined; this one had a somewhat high-pitched voice with an Australian accent. However, this turtle was actually male, which was just about as surprising as the black-masked turtle being female.

The black-masked turtle heard the music drifting from the headphones "What the shell are ya listening to?" She asked with a scowl.

"I want your bite, by Chris Crocker." The yellow-masked turtle squealed like an obnoxious fangirl "One day, I will marry Chris Crocker!"

The other turtles were stunned silent and they sent each other glances that seemed to send messages like 'is he serious?' or 'what do we do about this?'. Seeing that, the turtle pouted "What, is something wrong with a turtle wanting to marry an internet star?"

"Your horrible taste in music aside," The gray-masked turtle said, speaking up for the first time; this turtle also had a somewhat effeminate voice, but that was only because they were soft-spoken, this one was also indeed male "Chris Crocker is a guy."

The yellow-masked turtle looked at him strangely before brushing his statement off with a laugh "Good one, you almost got me! But Chris Crocker is obviously a girl, she's pretty!"

"Uh he's right," The white-masked turtle interjected "Chris Crockers a guy."

The yellow-masked turtle looked horrified. He slowly sank onto his knee's with his face draining of it's midnight-green complexion. "NOOOO!" He shrieked in mourning, his siblings winced at the loudness.

After he was done wailing, the turtle in the black mask rubber the place on the side of her head where her ears were supposed to be "Hey why don't'cha scream louda?" she growled "I'm pretty sure they didn't hear ya loud enough on the otha' side of Mississippi!" She shouted and smacked him upside the head again.

"Lay off, it's the guys first heartbreak." The white-masked turtle told the other female coldly.

"And with _his _taste in humans – the first of many." The gray-masked one commented.

"I was in love with a _guy…_" The yellow-masked turtle moaned miserably, the white-masked turtle patted him on the shell.

"It's okay little brother – we'll accept you no matter what sexuality you are." She said, relishing his reaction.

"I am STRAIGHT!" He blew up in her face.

"Like a question mark." The black-masked turtle mocked, earning her a glare from the yellow-masked other.

**Scene three**

Suddenly, they were bowing to the dark end of the alley as four other dark figures jumped from the rooftops and into the alley.

"Masters." They greeted in unison.

Out of the shadows stepped out four older turtles. Even at age thirty-five the turtles didn't look much different than they had as teenagers.

The first one, Leonardo; the cool, calm and collected leader. His skin was leaf-green and his eyes were light brown. He wore a blue mask and brown gear, however, he was also wearing a dark blue Japanese robe with lighter-blue kanji symbols decorating some places, the shirt and pant sleeves of the kimono were torn to be short. Leonardo wielded twin katana that were crossed in the sword-sheathe on the back of his shell.

The second one, Donatello; the quiet resident genius and basic second-in-command. His skin was olive-green and his eyes were neutral-brown. He sported a purple mask and brown gear, he also wore a white lab coat but that was it. Donatello wielded a Bo staff that was strapped to the back of his belt and concealed by his lab coat.

The third one was Raphael, the 'brooding loner'. His skin was dark-green and his eyes were reptilian-yellow. He had on a red mask with tattered mask tails and brown gear along with an unzipped leather jacket where the cuffs had metal spikes. Raphael wielded twin sai that were strapped to the front of his belt.

The last one was Michaelangelo the uh…. _Former _goofball and current (sort of) hard-ass. His skin was sea-green and his eyes were blue. He had an orange mask where it was stitched together around the area of his left eye and brown gear, but he also had on an open black trench coat. Compared to the other turtles, he had the most scars; they adorned his plastron, neck, and legs; most noticeable the slash-gouges on his shell and the dark-green slash scar ran down over the left side of his face. He had a pair of nunchaku strapped to the front of his belt.

"Well done Murasaki." Leonardo said to the turtle with the white mask, Murasaki (Known as Mura by her siblings) bowed respectfully.

"Not to shabby for ya first battle, Joan-Of-Ark." Raphael said to the turtle in the black mask, Joan-Of-Ark (Dubbed Jones or Jonnie by her siblings) grinned a shark-tooth grin and they bumped fists.

"Shakespeare…. You thought Chris Crocker was a woman?" Donatello said to the yellow-masked with a raised ridge, Shakespeare (cleverly nick-named Pierce) gave him a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I proud of you, Sun Tzu." Michaelangelo said to the gray-masked turtle, Sun Tzu (alias; Sunni) nodded but did nothing else.

"We have picked a right time," Leonardo said to his brothers "they are ready to take on New York and its corruption system."

"They're a _year _younger than we were when we first started topside excursions." Donatello, his mate, reminded him.

"We were forced out." Michaelangelo reminded his genius brother "And even if all shell broke loose, we only ever really lost control when the Shredder was involved – they should have it easier if all they have to deal with are punks like them." He pointed at one of the unconscious Purple dragons.

"Yeah Don," Raphael added on "we kicked shell whereva' we went – our disciples here will make even easia' work outta the scumbags and bozo's of the big apple."

"There no one better to take our place, I guess." Donatello finally admitted. "I couldn't think of anyone better to entrust New York to."

The older, original turtles were leaving. Well, Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo were. Leonardo, along with Master Splinter (elderly, but still alive) were staying behind in New York.

The original ninja turtles have spent the past fourteen years keeping their children hidden, while raising and training them in silence. They had been raised differently than they had been; though they had been raised together and trained to be a team, they were trained by their own father rather than being trained by all of them. They were also taught first-hand the corruption and destruction of the world above them, even though they were aware of the beauty of the world and they valued life, they were still raised to be hard and cunning.

They were raised as actually ninja before them; like assassins. In a way, they were harder, colder and darker than their fathers, because their fathers were more aware of the ugliness and corruption of the world above them than Splinter was.

Yet the new turtles still followed by Bushido, no matter how much like ninja's they were. There was a simple code in their family: Preserve honor, protect your family at all costs, family is valued above everything else, work as a team, do not fight unless someone else starts it, kill if necessary. And then the rest is just following Bushido.

Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo were all now leaving to pursue their own lives – Leonardo was staying behind to finish the new turtles Ninjitsu training with the assistance of Master Splinter.

Michaelangelo's nineteen-year-old daughter, Moth, has been gone for three years; apparently, the Ninja Tribunal has kept a keen eye her ever since Michaelangelo adopted her and they offered her training which she readily accepted. Leonardo was offered training around the same time, but he declined because he was intent on training his daughter, Murasaki.

Donatello was heading for Mount Fuji – he had a base there and was excited on living in Japan because it was one of the most technologically advanced countries in the world, April and Casey were opening a O'Neil tech branch into Tokyo and wanted Donatello to run it. He was, with the help of his pal Chaplin who was going to be the 'figure head' of Donatello's work.

Raphael wanted to go to Mexico…. Mostly because crime there was really high and the drug problem, so he would play vigilante as much as he wanted. Secretly though, he probably wanted to live there because of the sunlight.

Michaelangelo had, a few years ago, met up with the former acolyte Faraji and they talked. Somehow, after watching a documentary of people of Africa the orange-masked turtle got this idea to go to Africa and helping out the refugee camps. It was all planned out; with Faraji's help, he would introduce honor and Bishido to refugee camps while helping the people out. Michaelangelo's brother did not approve much of his decision but once he has an idea theres no point trying to talk him out of it.

Leonardo, again, was going to stay and finish the new turtles training, once he was done with their training he would then go to be trained by the Ninja Tribunal.

The new turtles weren't the only ones in this new generation – April and Casey, who ran O'Neil tech, had two children named August and Sid, who seemed to have both taken on the vigilante gig their father had: hockey masks, baseball bats and hockey sticks. Karai and Chaplin also had two children – Reiki and Ch'rell, trained ninja's like them, but brought up in the ways of the Foot, if a little less… Evil.

"I can't believe yo' leaving!" Jones said to Raphael, her father. "And to Mexico! I thought you hated Mexicans."

"I hate Mexican _food, _not Mexicans in general. 'Sides, dats where we lived when you were just a 'lil runt…. More of a 'lil runt anyways. " He mocked, the younger turtle crossed her arms.

"That 'little runt' is a foot talla' than you and almost twice yo' body mass." She mocked in return, he scowled but said nothing as she assed "What can I say fatha', maybe I wanna go back to Mexico."

"Not gonna happen." Raphael snorted "Your stayin' here in New York with ya siblings until ya grown up."

"How much _more _do I need to grow?"

Turning a blind eye to the two hotheads bickering, Donatello turned to his son Pierce "Now Shakespeare, you're going to share the lab with all of your siblings – and please don't blow it up while you're practicing 'magic': none of us want a repeat of the fourth of July two years ago."

"_Let it go_!" Pierce shouted obscurely and sulked off into a corner. "Will I ever live it down?" He moaned.

"Afraid not." Donatello _assured _his son as he patted the back of his shell.

"Will things change, father?" Sunni asked, a little on the negative side about their departure "Things changed whenever Moth left – a whole transition of power within our team and the pecking order was re-established."

"It wasn't _that _bad." Michaelangelo tried to brush off.

"Do I even have to remind you that Mura almost sliced Jonnie's shell off in an attempt to be taken seriously as leader?" Sunni brought up and shivered; that was three years ago back when they were eleven and Moth was sixteen, Moth had been their leader up to that point until she left. Mura, who was the 'oldest' personality-wise, was then declared leader, but Jonnie believed she would have been a better one and it started one shell of a (sometimes literally) bloody power struggle until Mura had had enough and put Jones in her place….. By violent means, it still amazed everyone that Jones wasn't missing her shell _or_ head.

"Fair enough." Michaelangelo chuckled quietly, although that past situation was rarely ever taken light-heartedly – sure, they joke about it now, but back then Leonardo had seriously begun to believe he had raised his child to be genocidal. The number of meditation sessions he put Mura through…. It was miraculous that Mura hadn't become spiritually disconnected with her body.

"Things will change too much if you and your brothers go." Sunni continued – he did not want his father, and to a lesser extent his uncles, to leave. He had sulked for weeks when their sister Moth had left. Though he knew it was inevitable, Sunni did not like change. Nor did he want to inherit the responsibilities the turtles before them had bore; to 'protect' New York…. In his opinion, this should not be their job.

"I know what you're thinking," Michaelangelo said to him once the silence over their conversation settled "you think it shouldn't be out job to protect New York because we don't owe humans anything…." He trailed off before continuing "But when you're different, you don't have much of a choice….."

Sunni gnashed his teeth and looked to the ground, even as his father put his hands on both of his shoulders. But the young half-turtle managed to ask "How do you _deal_ with the weight of New York on your shoulders?"

"Plant your feet." Was the coolly spoken reply from his father, but then the orange-masked turtle motioned towards Sunni's siblings "And it's a shared weight."

Sunni sighed "Not when you're the peace-maker….."

Michaelangelo sighed in sympathy "Heh; sometimes I wonder how Donnie didn't go insane with a position like that…."

Speaking of which; Donatello was busy trying to console Pierce over his… erm, _broken heart._

"I can't believe I was drooling over a man." Pierce moaned as he sulked in a corner; his shell facing his genius father.

"It's okay Shakespeare." Donatello consoled, even though he was dying just a little bit inside and he was raking his brains to think of _where _he went wrong raising his son "It wouldn't have worked out anyways; tranny or not, I do not think any internet star – or human being for that matter – would be _that _freaky."

Hearing his yellow-masked son only sigh in misery, Donatello quickly added "Except maybe the people into the 'Furry' fandub." And immediately regretted his words, knowing that Pierce now had an idea as to where to find dates. He could tell as soon as the midnight-green turtle turned to him.

"Really?" Pierce squealed with his wide copper eyes shining with hope, if you listened hard enough you could hear the last screams of another little part of Donatello dying on the inside.

"Things are going to change." Mura announced to Leonardo as they watched parent interact with child. Mura met her fathers eyes "But will it be for the better, or worse?"

The blue-masked turtle swept his gaze across the two teams for a moment; after witnessing the fight between the turtles and those Purple dragons he knew they were more than ready. On their first mission they had taken the Purple dragons apart; with Dragonface dead and Hun having been dead for years, the Purple Dragons were now leaderless and would fall apart, they have already been falling apart over the years without Hun.

At the same time, however, this new generation of turtles were losing their shields and now they were really have to stand together; but alone in a way without their fathers.

"Perhaps it's neutral." He said finally.

The sound of police sirens was drawing near; the turtles did not need to announce it to each other; with a curt nod to each other, the eight ninjas disappeared into the shadows.

**Scene four**

Unbeknownst to the turtles, they were watched; across the street on a top building stood a hooded, heavily cloaked figure holding a pair of binoculars with the scope trained on the alley, but particularly fixed on Murasaki. The figure drew the binoculars away from their shadowed face, only then did the figures eyes showed: they were light brown and almost glowing, they were mostly empty except for the burning hatred as they watched Murasaki leave.

The figure drew the binoculars away from their face and turned to the party behind them: an Asian man surrounded by several young people of all sorts of races and ethnicity. The Asian man was dressed completely in black and had swords strapped to his waist.

The figure pointed into the alley "There they were," the figure told him coldly as they pointed a gloved hand to the alley. The figure had a cold, monotone voice that was low, hard to tell if they were male or female "Those turtles – I know you expected only four, but those other four are their offspring. I suggest you go after the older ones, the younger are much more dangerous."

"And how," the Asian man, who held a thick Chinese accent, inquired "would you know that?"

The figure ignored that question "The older ones are Martial arts masters," they continued "but unlike the younger ones, they are somewhat hesitant when it comes to the kill. Except for the orange one – I know for a fact that one is the most dangerous out of eight, not because of Martial art skill, because the blue one passes over him in that, but because he's… Well, a couple screws loose. There are so many _unstable _aspects of his mind: push him a little and say the wrong things, and he'll go genocidal on your ass, I can guarantee that. The blue one is dangerously skilled in Martial arts, but his weakness will always be his honor holding him back. And the purple one is kind of a pussy, too squeamish to kill, he's the one you don't need to worry about much; he's too kind-hearted for his own good."

"You seem to know a lot about these turtles." The Asian man realized, a little intrigued.

The cloaked figure shrugged "I am no Bounty Hunter. Bounty Hunters are nothing but belated, over-blow cash-whores who do no research, only sick their bloodhounds. I, am an assassin; I do my research." With that statement, the cloaked figure leapt over the edge of the building; the party hurried to the edge and looked down only to see the figure standing on a gargoyle.

"And another thing Stag," The figure told the Asian man 'Stag' "remember to keep in touch if you ever tangle with those _new _turtles, I crave the blood of their Honorable leader. Bishop sends his regards." And the figure disappeared, jumping into a nearby alley and their dark cloak blending the wearer in with the darkness. Leaving Stag and his party in confusion.

**Scene five**

"I wish you weren't leaving." Jones mumbled to her father as they continued down a sewer tunnel; Raphael had a pack slung over his shoulder and shell, he looked back at his student.

"Well I am." He said with a shrug, but he stopped and so did she "Joan-Of-Ark." He addressed.

"What is it, Master Raphael?" The mint-green turtle asked as her smaller father turned around and locked eyes with her seriously.

"Whenever you were born," he told her "you were the weakest. Sick as a dyin' dog and all that shit…" He trailed off "And then ya got sick again when you were a bit older because of that damn rat attack." Jones' mint-green skin crawled at the thought of rats. She hated rats, sometimes she even avoided Master Splinter because of that fact.

"You almost died." He continued "Shit, we got you a coffin and everything." Her father admitted and Jones' heart sank a little; that was a time in her life she did not like to relive. "You were sick for so long, ya couldn't train and ya almost missed the official 'ninja student' ceremony."

"Is there a point ta this sad story?" Jones snapped, pale yellow eyes flashing.

He put his hands up in submit "My point is," he stressed out "you were born the weakest – but you grew up to be the strongest."

She was stunned a little.

"And I'm not talkin' just physical strength, even though you got that ova' all of us." Raphael continued "I won't deny the fact that at some point you might be captured by some government scientist and be tortured – it's happened to us all – you'll last longa' than any of us, you won't tell no secrets to the bitter end. You'd soona' die than give our family secrets away. That's what makes you strong."

"Are you saying my siblings would give us away? !" She demanded, standing at her siblings defense.

"No," he said "let's go with it like this – Ya brotha' Shakespeare would not tell secrets, but he would not last as long as any of you, he'd probably die of pain first. Sun Tzu will say nothing, nothing at all and be blank until he'd die. Murasaki would lost longa' then them, in fact, she'd probably 'not give her tormentors the honor of taking her life' or some honorable shit like that and bite her own tongue off and die like that."

"Then what makes me different?"

"You'd give ya tormenta's hell." He chuckled "Let's face it, you'd struggle, yell, rant and cuss them out, make sarcastic remarks and talk smack about them until the end; you would let them affect you at all."

Now she understood, and his words somehow made her feel a bit stronger.

Jonnie knelt down in a bow "Thank you, Master Raphael… _Father._"

"Stay strong for us all." The red-masked turtle told her as she got up and surprised him in a hug – neither of the two were openly affectionate, even to family because their pride didn't allow them that. Nonetheless, he hugged back.

It lasted only a few seconds before the hug ended, and Raphael pulled away and pulled something out from under his belt "This is for you." He said and handed it to her.

Jones blinked – it looked like a dogtag necklace on a long metal chain, only the dogtag was in the shape of a turtle shell. Engraved on the tag was 'JOA-M-H' no doubt her initials.

They only met eyes one more times before nodding, then father and daughter departed.

**Scene six**

"Master Donatello, are you ashamed of me?" Pierce asked his father as they treaded down a sewer tunnel. His genius father turned to him in shock and disbelief.

"No! Why would you believe that?" Donatello demanded, then it dawned on him "What did your siblings tell you?"

"That me, and magic, are gay." Pierce sighed. Donatello appeared annoyed.

"That is not true; I admit you are a bit…. Eccentric, but you are a truly good turtle with a truly good heart. Your siblings really don't think that about you; they're just teasing because that's what siblings do." He reminded, Pierce nodded.

Silence for a moment.

"Father, what if they're right?" The yellow-masked turtle asked "They said that magic is stupid, theres no point to it and it disrupts my training. I…. I'm not as ninja-like as them, I want to be a magician."

Donatello sighed before looking his son in the eye seriously "Do not listen to them – there has always been debate whether or not magic exists. But illusion and deception _do _exist – and that's what it means to be a magician, magicians and ninjas are not that different. In fact, back in ancient times there were a type of ninja who could use 'magic'. They were called Shamans, or Shinobi."

Pierce's wide copper eyes widened more in surprise "Really?" He awed "Could I be one?"

Donatello thought for a moment "Yes – but you're going to need to research them – there are not many Shamans left and I highly doubt you'll be able to find a teacher anytime soon." He admitted, BUT Pierce didn't look downcast at all.

Pierce flung his arms around his father in a hug "Thanks Master Donatello! I feel better already, one day I'll be the greatest Shaman that ever lived! You'll be proud of me then." He solemnly swore.

"I already am." Donatello said as he hugged back before pulling away, he got out his dufflebag and reached in for something "Here, I have a present for you."

The copper-eyed turtle was practically bouncing on his feet as Don rached inside and pulled out a garment. He put it on his sons shoulders and shell and then put something else on his head. Pierce examined the garment with interest – a black cape/cloak with a yellow interior and several concealing pockets. On his head was a silk magicians hat – also black, but with a yellow stripe instead of white, and poker-symbol shaped shuriken poked out, the brim was wide.

"Now you can be a magician." Donatello told him "The material is specially-made micro-bead – it's fire and water proof. And I did some research on the cloaks that the Street Phantoms of 2105 used and used those as the design for this one."

"I can go through _walls _with this?" Pierce awed again as he took off the hat and put the hood on – it was a very concealing hood. "Walk through fire, and tread through water?"

"Uh huh." Donatello said, swelling up in pride a little over his work "It'll help you both as a ninja and a magician."

"Thank you Master Donatello!" Pierce thanked and again flung his arms over his father, in contrast to his siblings, Pierce was extremely affectionate. "This is the best present ever! I'll never take it off."

"I thought you'd say that." Donatello said "That's another reason it's micro-bead – it won't get dirty, dirt, sweat, grim and blood will just slide off."

"Does the same apply for the hat?" Pierce asked as he took off the hood and put the hat back on, he tapped the hat.

"Naw, it's just there to look cool."

"Awesome."

**Scene seven**

"First Moth now you." Sunni announced as he and his father Michaelangelo continued down a dry sewer tunnel "Back then, I used to sort of think that Moth would come back in a little while. But after some time I came to grips that she never would until her training was finished and that would take a long time. But you…. You never will come back except for visits and gatherings, will you?"

Michaelangelo stopped and shrugged "Only time will tell." He said plainly and coolly.

"With only Leonardo and Master Splinter around, how will we be controlled? It was hard enough to keep us in order _with _all four of you guys. Things were a bit out of hand when our old leader left. Now with you guys leaving, that's practically cutting our family in half."

Michaelangelo sighed before saying "My son; Master Splinter raised me and my brothers all on his own, I think he and Leo can deal with you guys on their own. After all, sensei dealt with _me _back then." He drew out 'me' with venom and Sunni caught it – it was no secret that for some reason his father hated how he acted when he was younger. He never knew why and they were never told.

"Why do you hate who you used to be?" Sunni asked softly, his orange-masked father tensed up a little.

"Because he was a bumbling _fool._" He snapped but then shook his head to shave off any anger he had. It was reactions like that, that let Sunni know that the stories of his father told by the rest of their family was true – that back when he was a teenager, he was basically the clown of the team. Something bad happened that changed him and the story was never told to them.

"Master Michaelangelo," Sunni addressed "only Moth knows about the story behind your altered psyche – she never told us, she only told me she knew because of all the times you had nightmares while we were growing up. Please father, tell me what happened. All I know is that it has to do with all those _scars_ on you." He practically begged.

His blue-eyed father only grabbed his head as if a headache just hit him – one probably did. For the first time in his life, Sunni was seeing his fathers barriers break down while he was conscious. Mostly he had only seen his father vulnerable while he was having nightmares.

"You never wonder why I don't talk about it?" Michaelangelo hissed in a strained voice, scaring his son a little "Because – I don't want to relieve. Sun Tzu _please _understand I don't want to think about it anymore."

Hearing the hurt and panic on the edge of his fathers tone, Sun Tzu knew he had treaded in forbidden waters. "Father, I'm sorry." He said in apology.

Michaelangelo withdrew his hand from his head and sighed again "It's okay my son." He said and turned to him with a slight smile of reassurance "You were just curious – you were always so smart. 'cuz of that. You're a genius like Donnie."

"I'm not exactly tech-savvy." Sunni pointed out with a roll of his muscular shoulders. Though a genius on human standards, he was never much interested in technology like Donatello.

"That's because it is not your interest." Michaelangelo told him "You're not interested in machines – you're interested in life."

It was true – what made Sunni brilliant was that he always wanted the answer to questions. Mostly about life, meaning and the universe. Technology was cool and all and he could see why Donatello was so interested in it, but to the gray-masked turtle technology was cold and lifeless compared to the '_human computers_' known as the mind, or the 'power outlet' known as life. Know-it-all of not, Sunni was the type who never wanted an unanswered question.

"I'll always love you," Michaelangelo continued "no matter how different you were. _Different _sort of runs in the family, I think different it kinda cool. So never let your tortoise-ness get you down. Being different is awesome."

Sunni couldn't help but smile at that statement. "I'll miss you father – visit as often as possible."

The sea-green older turtle grinned a trademark grin that was very rarely seen.

**Scene eight**

Murasaki and Leonardo sat across from one another on a mat – a lit white candle between them and the only light provided in the now dark room.

"The sewer is no longer our only world," Mura said to her father "we are now granted topside excursions – it is a big change to our lives. And the departure of your brothers is a big change too. The adjustment might be long and hard."

"Life is like a puddle," Leonardo told her " and we are the leaves that fall in. The wind is fate and it will often push a cluster of leaves apart and scatter them. Sometimes the wind of fate will push the leaves back together before pushing them apart again."

"And some leaves will fall under the water." Mura finished. "Fate is often a cruel mistress."

"Amen."

"But we; my siblings and I, will take it all and stride. The winds of fate has not yet pushed us four apart. It pushed the fifth away already, but that'll be it."

"Murasaki – there will be a time when fate will push you and your siblings apart."

"I'm aware of that Master Leonardo – but that day is not today and it will not happen any time soon."

"Can you sympathize with your siblings?"

"I'd be pretty lost too if you were to leave. Loss of central guidance. Lost, but not completely – I'd pull through in the end. Because one day, you won't be there for me to rely on."

"You're insightful for one so young, my child."

"I was raised by you, wasn't I?"

**END of S1E01**

* * *

><p><em>No spoilers. You can get the next 'episode' next week when I get reviews! <em>


	3. S1E2: Dizzy with a dame

**Ninja turtles does not belong to me. It belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird … And anyone they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction to Season one: <em>After fourteen years of living, hidden in the sewers and training in the ways of Ninjitsu: the new turtles are finally unleashed as their fathers leave them to be the guardians of New York.<em>**

_**The new turtles know of human corruption and have been exposed to it, but can they really handle the legacy their fathers leave for them?**_

_**They are left to deal with the rise of a new criminal organization: The NYC-Warlords, where the Foot, Purple Dragons and the Mob have banded together to be an especially heinous enemy. And Bishop, after more than a decade of silence has returned to torment his former creations. **_

_**The question is: Can this new breed of ninja turtles handle all of this whacked-up shit?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Two: Dizzy with a dame (1)<strong>

**Jonnie voice-over: **_You know what I hate? Humans; humans stink, 'nough said. If you didn't already know us, you'd eitha' think we were monsta's, or that you were __**really**__ high. Sometimes I wonda' why we have to stick our necks out for humans if all they want to do is lock us away in a lab and have us dissected. _

_And Leonardo expects me to be** pleased** that I have to baby-sit some punk chick? Ph, we should have left her in Central park…_

* * *

><p><strong>Scene one<strong>

In the kitchen of the turtles Lair; Mura, Jonnie, Sunni and Pierce were sitting at the kitchen table. Each one had poker cards in hand; Mura looked calm and she had a small stack of bills next to her, Jones was growling lowly and she only a stack of quarters and a five dollar bill, Pierce was frowning and he only had two singles, and Sunni…. He was grinning smugly, he had a big pile of coins and a large stack of bills; there was even a benjamin poking out.

"Royal flush." Sunni said as he put his cards down; his siblings all groaned as they forked over more money, which he put to his pile and stack.

"I'm a trained god-damn ninja with a bachela's (bachelors) degree in Criminal profilin', and _I _can't even read yo' freakin' poka' face!" Jones growled as she slammed her fist onto the table, making it rattle.

"Yeah, yeah; cough up your cash." Sunni said and did a 'hand it over' signal with his hand.

Jones pushed all of her money in front of and held out more cards "All or nothin'." She challenged. Sunni paused and started to consider it.

Just as the two turtles were laying out their money, Leonardo comes walking into the kitchen; all of the lights were out except for the overhead light over the kitchen table, giving the poker game a sort of stereotypical spotlight.

"Are you all gambling again?" The blue-masked turtle asked as he put his hands to his hips, seeing them all do a shifty-eye thing as best they could through their masks; he sighed "It's a clear night," he tells them as he picks up the deck of cards "go topside and explore your new surroundings. My brothers and I used to beg to go topside."

"Well _excuse _us fo' not bein' able ta tell the difference between night and day in the _sewa's_. (Sewer's)" Jones snorted and got up.

Pierce yawned and followed his siblings lead, he got up and stretched. "Leonardo's got a point guys – we should get out and get fresh air."

"Can we help it if we've spent our entire lives as shut-ins?" Mura grumbled as she got up, heading towards the Lair's exit, Jones and Pierce trailing behind her.

"Hey wait – Jones!" Sunni called as he put his gamble-gotten money into a pouch "Since we couldn't do all or nothing, you owe me five bucks."

Jones cursed silently and handed him her five dollar bill. "One day, I will get you." The black-masked turtle threatened her brother in warning.

"Ph," Sunni said and rolled his eyes as he and Jonnie followed Mura and Pierce "tell it the Loan-Shark." He says and brushes off her death-glare.

Leonardo waited for the younger turtles to leave before he set the deck back onto the table and shuffled it. He once more made sure the younger turtles were gone. "Master Splinter!" He called "They're gone!" The leaf-green turtle took out a stack of money just as his rat master came in with a stack of money of his own.

Master Splinter sat across from him and they set up a few poker chips.

"You won all of my e-bay money last time sensei," Leonardo said as he took out a few cards from his deck "but this night, I shall not only win it all back, but double it as well!"

"We shall see my son…." Master Splinter said as he took out a few cards himself "…. We shall see."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene two.<strong>

The battleshell screeched to a rather bumpy halt next to central park. After a few seconds, the now dizzy ninja turtles wobbled out holding their heads.

"Shit just got _real…_" Jones mumbled as she tried to clear her disoriented vision.

"Shell, Sunni you suck at driving!" Mura snapped as she cradled her head in one hand, she was seeing three of everything.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Pierce exclaimed, not caring that his mask-hidden copper iris's were swirling in his eyeball. "It was like riding on a rollercoaster!"

Sunni too was holding his head….. In shame. "I'm not that bad of a driver…" He defended.

"You _dare _call yourself a genius?" Mura half judged, half taunted as she pointed to him… One of the three hims she could see anyways "You can't make a simple U-Turn without almost killing us all!"

"And they invented stop signs for a reason." Jones added, head still swaying.

"Give me a break; I'm two years under the legal driving age!" Sunni defended, but was ignored as his siblings continued to bombard him with teases and taunts.

"Good thing Master Donatello put a cloaking device on the Battleshell," Pierce laughed "or we'd be on 'Worlds wildest police videos'."

"Good thing the police didn't catch us," Jones growled "they woulda' taken us to the coola' (cooler (**2**)) 'cuz you drive like a hop-head(**3**)."

"They wouldn't take us to jail!" Sunni snapped, as the four headed to Central park "They would have taken us to a lab and dissected us."

"We woulda crushed out (**4**) anyways." Jones said with a laugh "No jail is strong enough to hold four trained ninja turtles."

"What about trained human ninja's?" Pierce asked as they continued to walk into the park.

Jones shrugged "They could go straight to hell, fo' all I care."

"Our cousins are human ninja's." Mura pointed out.

"Reiki and Ch'rell are an exception." Jones told her.

After a few minutes of walking, they were in the heart of central park. Jones climbed to the top of a tree and sat on a branch with her shell pressed against the trees trunk, Pierce searched his belt for a coin he could throw into the fountain and then cursed Sunni for taking all of his money in gambling, Mura was sitting on a bench starring into a pond and Sunni was sitting next to her, staring up at the bone-white moon in bewilderment – the lights of the city polluted the night sky and made it impossible for him to see the stars, but the moon still contrasted against the sky.

"I wish I brought my sketchpad." Sunni said quietly and his fingers twitched in the need to draw.

Mura hummed in acknowledgement, but her head tipped to the side a little when a small head poked out of the pond – a turtle, a normal turtle. Staring right at her, mocking her in a way.

Accepting the challenge, Mura stared back at the turtle, not blinking and not going to blink anytime soon.

"It's nice to finally go where we want to go and have freedom for once." Pierce reminisced as he finally found a coin – he dropped it in the fountain and thought of a wish.

Sunni rose from the bench, walked to the grassy area and picked a small flower. Sighing, he flicked it away "Too bad our freedom is restricted." He said sadly. Pierce frowned at his brother's statement but grinned broadly when an idea came to him. Still grinning wildly, he snuck behind his unsuspecting brother and used every last ounce of his ninja skill to go undetected.

"Ninja tag time!" Pierce shouts as he pushes against Sunni's shell, sending the half-turtle tumbling. Snickering, pierce ran off just as Sunni hopped back onto his feet. Deciding to play the game, Sunni leapt to Mura who was still having a staring contest with the normal turtle in the pond.

Mura moved out of the way just before Sunni could touch her and he landed on his plastron hard on the ground. Mura, a few feet away shook her head and tsked "Ninja, I am disappoint." She said with a snicker before running off to create distance.

Mock glaring at his sibling, Sunni got back onto his feet and chased his siblings.

Jones smirked as she watched and jumped out of the tree to join the chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene three<strong>

Pierce, who had been tagged, was now chasing his siblings; fastest or not, his siblings still knew how to elude him when he got close. They were all laughing and teasing each other when they got tagged.

When Jones was tagged, she charged after them in a line; Mura in the front, followed by Pierce, then Sunni and finally Jones who was hot on their heels.

'Ninja-awareness' hit Mura suddenly and she came to an abrupt halt; her siblings crashed into her shell. Mura's dark-brown eyes were transfixed on the bushes.

"Something wrong oh honorable leada'?" Jonnie snorted sarcastically when she saw her sister stare seeming at nothing but foliage.

Mura backed away from the bushes and whipped out her _Naginata _and held it out to defend her siblings. "Take out your weapons." She demanded in a deeper 'leader' voice. "We have company."

As soon as those worlds flicked off her tongue, people dressed in black sprang out at them from all around; from the bushes, and trees. They surrounded the turtles but made no move to attack. The turtles took out their weapons and wielded them offensively.

From in front of them, the crowd of people parted and a man stepped out – An Asian man with small black eyes and oddly spiked up raven hair that went up in all directions. In hand he was holding a lead pipe.

"Who are you, what do you want and what's wrong with you're hair?" Mura demanded, directed to the Asian man. The last question was meant to insult him.

He laughed "My name is Stag." He introduced "I'm the leader of the NYC-Warlords, and these are my cronies." He motioned to the punks dressed in black surrounding them "As for what do I want…. Your shells as a platter for your heads!" He suddenly rose to a shout "Warlords attack!"

And they mobbed on them like many millions of flies on four corpses.

* * *

><p>On a tree nearby, the cloaked figure sat, watching from between the leaves and branches. The cloaked figure chucked a low, evil chuckle "This should be interesting…." The figure murmured as they watched the fight.<p>

Sunni's _chigiriki _were spinning out wildly and he tried to brain a few of the punks, but the ball-and-chain was gripped by the hand of one of the punks and he was yanked foreword, then clocked him in the jaw. Grunting, Sunni threw a few punches and kicks, sending his assailants flying away.

"You know, punks are a lot like prostitutes…." Sunni said to his siblings as he swung the ball-and-chain of his _chigiriki _around their neck, yanked and broke their neck in the process "They are only good at _sucking_!"

"Ooooh!" Jones and Pierce said in unison as they fought off a couple of punks.

"Sick burn bro!" Jones praised and grabbed a punk by the black shirt collar, then socked them in the nose.

"Are these guys ninja's or something? I thought that was our thing!" Pierce asked as he did a sweep to knock them over "They aren't half-bad at fighting! Sure they aren't half-good compared to us, but not bad for two-bit street punks…"

"Eitha' they're ninja's," Jones said and did a roundhouse-kick "or they play a lot of assassins creed!"

One punk snuck from behind Jonnie and tried to bludgeon her over the head with a lead pipe, but Jones swiftly turned and sank her fist deep into the abdomen of her opponent. The punk coughed up blood, stumbled away a few feet before following over unconscious.

"Watch yo' shells!" Jones warned her brothers "They're tryin' to dry-gulch (**5**) us!"

Pierce jumped in front of a particular cluster of punks and brandishes out his _Tambo. _However, upon seeing his weapon are two _sticks, _the punks burst out laughing.

Annoyed, Pierce surges at one of the punks and slams the hilt of his _Tambo _into the middle of one of the punks ribcage – the amount of force caused his _Tambo _to stab into their body. The punks eyes widen as blood spurts out of their mouth and oozes out of the wound surrounding the wooden stick sticking in the middle of their ribcage.

Still holding the _Tambo _in one hand, Pierce grabs them by the shirt collar with his other hands and brings their face close to his. "You laugh at my Tambo…" he hisses "… I laugh at your _funeral._" With that, he pulled his now bloodied weapon out of the human.

The punk spit out more blood and their eyes rolled to the back of their head as they fell over without Pierce holding them up – they fell to the ground right on their front, a puddle of blood surrounding them.

Seeing their comrade dead on the ground, then rest of the cluster screamed and ran off, away from the fight.

Mura is slashed at Stag, he struggled to deflect her blade-slashes with his lead pipe. "You honorless son-of-a-bitch!" She called him out "How dare you attack us while our shells are turned! And with no proper reasoning!"

Stag laughed evilly "I want you and your miserable freak family dead – that is the only reasoning I need!"

Mura surprised him by laughing. "Is that so?" The jade-green turtle challenged, dark eyes flashing "I dare you to _try_ to kill me."

"Gladly!" Stag shouts and raises his lead pipe over his head, he slammed it down, aiming for the top of her crown.

However, the pipe and the hand holding it ended up on the ground instead.

Stag's dark eyes widened and he looked at his now bloody _stump _wrist. Stag screamed and fell to his knee's, shrieking as he held onto his stump wrist with his remaining hand, warm blood trickling from between his fingers.

Mura, with her eyes narrowed, pointed the bladed tip of her _Naginata _at him. "_That _was just a warning." She told him, serious as possible.

Stag's eyes widened in fear, he jumped onto his feet "Retreat!" He screamed at his cronies as he ran off; the cronies still standing followed, in a matter of seconds they were all gone.

* * *

><p>The ninja turtles gathered together.<p>

"You still haven't blinked, have you?" Jones asks as she rests her hand on Mura's shoulder, Mura grinned a little.

"Not once," she tells her then turned to Sunni "How many were killed, maimed, injured and driven off?"

Sunni scanned his brain and came up with an answer in a few seconds "Seventy appeared to us – four were killed, fifty-five were injured, ten were maimed and sixty-four were driven off." Sunni told their leader.

Mura is counting with her fingers "Hey wait – those calculations don't seem right… There are five dead bodies on the ground." She says.

"I'm not surprised." Jonnie tells them as she prods at one of the bodies with her foot "One of these meat-bags ain't dead."

The leader squats down and pushes the unconscious human onto their back "Looks like a young human female – probably our age." She explained as she pointed at the human – a latino-looking girl with dark-brown hair and honey-colored skin, her features were sharp.

"In turtle or human years?" Pierce asked – though they were indeed fourteen, in turtle years they looked and acted three years older than they actually were. In human years they were fourteen, in turtle years they were seventeen.

"Human years." Mura replied and got up "Jonnie pick her up – we're taking her back to the Lair."

"**What? !**" Her siblings protested in unison.

"This attack was no way random." Mura explained as she re-sheathed her _Naginata_ "They targeted us – we'll take her in for questioning."

"Mura I knew you were crazy, but this is - !" Jonnie argued, but was silenced when Mura whipped her _Naginata _out again and held it close to her neck.

"That's a _direct order!_" Mura growled "Pick her up and let's head home – we'll wait for her to wake up, and then question her to find out the Warlords motives for attacking us."

Grumbling, Jones reluctantly threw the human over her shoulder and shell in a fireman's-carry.

"Let's book." Mura instructed and they run into the shadows.

* * *

><p>The cloaked figure, still watching, jumped down from the tree and walks over to the bloody battlefield. The figure picks up the severed hand that belonged to Stag "I knew those fools stood no chance – I warned them the young turtles were dangerous." The figure then laughed "Stag you fool, divide and conquer is rule! That fool was stupider than I thought – ph, looks like I have to tell Stockman to make a robotic hand…"<p>

The figure than dropped the severed hand and stared into the shadows where the turtles had disappeared "You may think you're at the top of your game now Murasaki," they hissed, light brown eyes burning with hatred "but one day I will finally have my revenge on you. Not now, not tomorrow, but soon…" They swore to the oblivious turtle and ran off into different shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene four <strong>

"…._Hey! She's coming to._"

"_Give it about two seconds and she'll pass right out again afta' seein' our mugs._"

"_You aren't comparing this to the whole 'April' thing, are you? I mean, the girl attacked us, she shouldn't be shocked by us._"

The punk girl groaned as her eyes opened; groggy green orbs, unfocused at first, sharpened as awareness started to return. Her blurry sight was cleared.

Cleared to the image of a midnight-green turtle with bright red stripes running down his neck, and a break yellow mask streaking across his eyes. "Oi," the turtle said – It had a high-pitched voice and for some reason an Australian accent "how are you gov?"

The girl screamed, screamed so loud that anyone topside vaguely wondered what strange muffled sound was coming from the ground was. The girl leapt onto the floor, as she had awoken on the couch, and crawled away.

Jones grinned insanely and picked the girl up by the back of the shirt and not-so-gently set her back on the couch. "Eva' here of stayin' calm in a hostage situation?" Jonnie asked. When it looked like the girl was about to crawl away again, the sharp-toothed turtle took out her butterfly swords and held them out in warning.

"Tell me dollface; do you like your throat?" Jones asked innocently.

"Wha-?" The girl sputtered, afraid as hell.

"Just answer the question." Jones demanded, a little less than innocently.

"Erm – Yes?"

"So how would you like it, if I took my butterfly swords here," she shook her hand to gesture the weapon she was holding "and tore that throat of yours open?"

The girls eyes widened in fear and she shrank away from the large turtle.

"That's enough." A sudden strict voice said, Jones paused "Step away and allow me to speak with this girl."

Jones immediately stepped away from the girl and the speaker came foreword – a somewhat but not really older looking turtle wearing a torn-sleeved blue kimono and a blue mask.

"Greetings," the turtle addressed, the girl was dumbstruck as he handed her cup of warm liquid – a small inhalation revealed it to be tea. "Our appearances do not surprise you – you knew of our existence before you attacked us."

"Cut the formalities, Master Leonardo." Mura said, and fixated a cold glare on the girl – the girl found her skin crawling as those dark eyes bore into her soul, seemingly drilling fear into the deepest confides of her person. "Let's get to the chase." Mura said as she took out her _Naginata _and held the tip to the human girls throat "_We _will ask _you _questions, and _you _will answer them."

The girl whimpered.

Sunni decided to step in "What Mura is trying to say," he said, trying to reassure the girl "is that we have a few questions regarding the gang your in."

"Such as," Mura continued for him "how do you know about us, and what are your motives for attacking us."

The girl still shrank away from the dark foreboding gaze from the white-masked leader, but she still squeaked out "Stag just gave us orders…. Attack the turtle freaks… Do not question him."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Mura said coldly but she didn't draw her weapon back "What is your name?"

"Nightingale." The girl replied, still fearfully on edge.

Jones snorted a little "Does yo' real name happen to be Gale?"

The girl looked baffled "How did you guess?" She asked. Jones gave the girl an odd look, confused that she was so baffled.

"It was kind of obvious." Jones replied.

Then Pierce cut in, he spoke to his siblings "Obviously she doesn't know jack shit," he said to them "she's just a mindless crony for that Stag guy."

"That 'mindless crony' can hear you!" Gale snapped, then regretted being bold – she had witnessed his act of anger when her comrades had laughed at him for using wooden sticks as a weapon.

"And I care how?" Pierce asked with a raised ridge. He was then quieted down by Leonardo.

"Listen here, Nightingale." He said "Your gang has attacked us for no reason and we want to know why – tell us where the NYC warlords hide, now." It was no request, it was an order.

Gale bristled "No!" She shouted "I won't give away my comrades!" She then choked on her own words and her breath caught in her throat when Mura pressed the blade of _Naginata _against her throat, the steel was cold against her skin the edge was sharp.

"You will either tell us what we want to know," Mura told her, coldly and monotone, making her sound more scary than if she said it with emotion (in Gales opinion, at least) "or I'll slit your throat here and now."

"No!" Gale refused, and still refused even when the blade actually sank into her flesh, creating a thin bleeding line. "I'd rather die and have my comrades safe from you monsters, than have them suffer for my big mouth! And either way, I know you'll kill me no matter what I do."

Gale was surprised when Mura pulled the blade away from her throat.

"You've retained your honor," Mura told her "you refused to give your comrades away, even at the expense of your own life. Anyone with honor deserves to live." She said, and drew her weapon back to behind her shell. The other turtles agreed; they too re-sheathed their weapons and took a step back.

Gale was surprised by their humility; weren't they supposed to be emotionless monsters? Blood-thirsty demons that killed anyone in their way, brutally? She'd seen them fighting – they killed and injured her comrades. They shed blood, their hands were stained.

"I know what you are thinking," Leonardo said to her, speaking up for the first time a while "they only killed and hurt your comrades because your comrades attacked _them. _Fleeing would be the act of a coward, they only stood their ground." He told her.

There was silence for a while Gale was staring down at the now lukewarm cup of tee in her hand, still not trusting it in the high chance that they had spiked it with some kind of poison.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Pierce asked, then an idea hit him and a bright smile enveloped on his face; even Gale had to admit it, it was kind of cute…. In a way…. For a giant turtle at least. "Can we keep her?" While Leonardo and Mura managed to not be annoyed by his immature comment, Sunni and Jonnie groaned loudly. Jones smacked her little brother upside the head. "Oww!" He said and rubbed the sore back of his head.

"Shell-fo'-brains." Jones mumbled.

"Now," Leonardo began to explain, he kept his eyes fixed on the younger turtles "we shall keep her prisoner until she chooses to talk. Or, if all else fails; use her as ransom to draw her gang out of the shadows. If she cares that much about her comrades, maybe they will be similar."

Gales mouth hung open agape as they nodded. She couldn't believe she was going to be prisoner for a bunch of freaky monsters!

"Jones," Mura said, turned to her sibling "you'll keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't try to escape. And please – don't scare her into wanting to escape even more."

Jones scrunched up her snout in distaste as she threw a glare at the human female. But reluctantly, she decided to agree because Leonardo would back Mura up. "I make no promises." Jones told her sister, her pale yellow eyes narrowed more when Gale gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene five<strong>

The next day, after having drugged the human into falling asleep the night before, Jonnie was stuck with the unfortunate task to follow Gale wherever she went. That asshole Mura was probably laughing at her now, she knew Jonnie hated humans.

And if humans weren't bad enough; she hated human females even worse. One of the upsides to being a female mutant turtle meant that you wouldn't be any different if you were born a male mutant turtle.

Human females were a different story – Jones had read enough young-adult novels, and watched enough TV to know that human females were the scourges of the earth. They were weak, vain, whiny, and kind of pathetic damsels in distress. They whined, wore too much make-up and talked endlessly; about relationships, guys and just all around 'blah blah blah'. And truth to be told, they kind of freaked her out a little – with their big chests and big hips. Not to mention that strange bleed-once-a-month thing that gave them PMS and made them even worse.

Was Jones a little bit misogynist?... Yup, definitely. Sunni always said it could be explained by Jones lack of understanding humans in general, and being surrounded mostly by testosterone her entire life.

And now Gale was pacing around the Lair, and Jones had to follow her. Though this annoyed Jones because she could have something better to do – it clearly annoyed Gale more.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Gale screamed at Jones and stood on her toes to try to reach Jones' height. "Stop following me or I'll kick your fucking ass!"

Jonnie laughed – it was too funny. "I'd like ta see you try ta kick my ass, dollface." She mocked and took out her butterfly swords, balancing the handle on one of her three fingers "Let's see; armed, trained ninja vs amateur street punk. Who has the hella obvious betta' chance here?"

Jonnie was rather surprised when Gale actually punched her – right in the middle of the chest plate. The human was probably aiming for her solar-plexus and probably didn't realize that as a turtle with a plastron, Jones did not have one. There was a cracking sound, Gale screamed and withdrew, holding her hurt hand with her other one. "Oww, oww oww!" She continued to chant out in pain.

Jones felt something akin to pity when she saw tears gather at the edges of the Gales eyes – obvious she was trying to hide her pain, even though it was fruitless to do so.

"Give me yo' hand." Jones demanded; when Gale refused she forcefully took her hand and ignored the pained cry she got and examined Gale's hurt hand. "I think you broke it." Jones told her as she moved the fingers around, getting more pained whimpers from the human "Sunni can look at it."

"Sunni who?" Gale asked in confusion, Jones then realized that the human did not know any of their names.

"My brotha' – he's the only turtle who isn't green." Jones said as she led the human to Donatello's former lab – now Sunni's workshop.

"Yo, Prodigy." Jonnie called as they entered the lab; Sunni was bent over a desk, working on something. When Jones and Gale were closer, they saw he was drawing a picture.

Sunni turned to them once he heard them enter; he offered a small smile. "You need something?" He asked Jones, and then noted that Gale was cradling her hand.

"Dumbass gangsta' hurt her hand." Jonnie told him bluntly and pointed at Gale, the human shot her a glare.

Sunni rose a ridge "How?" He asked.

"She decided it would be a good idea to slug me in the chest plate." Jones told him with a shrug, ignoring the death glare Gale continued to send.

"Let me see it." Sunni requested, though a little hesitant Gale extended her hand out and he took it gently in his. He pulled her fingers apart a little and examined both her hand, and her reactions. "It isn't broken," he explained and reached into his desk for a role of bandages "you just sprained it. Be sure to go easy on it, okay? This isn't your domininant hand, right?"

Gale shook her head.

"Good." Sunni commented and wrapped up her hand "There, give it a couple days or a few weeks and it should be all better." Gale nodded and looked at the picture he was drawing – it looked like he was detailing a sketch of Central park.

"Wow, that's beautiful." Gale complimented – the half-turtle flushed a little but waved it off.

"Thank you." He said and reached into another drawer of the desk, he took out another sheet of paper "You can have this." He said and handed her the sheet before sitting back down and went back to working on the sketch.

Gale and Jones looked at the sketch – it appeared to be a pen-drawn, pencil-shaded sketch of Gale. "I…. Don't know what to say, you're really good at drawing." She complimented, Sunni waved off the compliment again.

The human girl folded the picture and put it in her pocket as she and Jones walked out of the workshop.

"He was really nice." Gale said to Jones, hoping the meaning of the words would sink in.

Jones didn't appear bothered though, she shrugged. "Sunni's kind of the pussy of the team." She explained "Great guy on human standards, kicks shell like the rest of us too."

"Is he an artist?" Gale asked and felt in her pocket for the folded sketch.

Jones nodded "He don't believe in cameras," she explained "he draws everything he sees."

"Really contrasts against you, eh tough guy?" Gale pointed out. Jones froze.

Jones thoughts; '_Does she… Think I'm a guy? That little – well you know, now that I think about it, it isn't that surprising. She probably thinks we're all guys. With the exception of Pierce maybe… She hasn't exactly met him yet. But he's girly… why is he so girly? I guess Sunni is kind of girly… Not girly, I guess a little feminine… Why do we all act opposite of what we actually are? In fact, why the fuck do I care? … I wonder why I don't have an accent in my head. Huh, I'm kind of hungry, maybe I should drag this human to the kitchen, human women make good sandwiches right?_'

Without saying anything, Jonnie walked to the kitchen and Gale followed – Pierce was in the kitchen, he appeared to be eating a soup of some kind.

Pierce gulped his strange soup concoction and offered them both a bright smile. "Hi!" He chirped and threw himself at Jones in a hug – Gale expected the black-masked turtle to stab him for doing such a thing, but was rather surprised when Jones instead patted the back of his shell in a way to return the hug. Pierce withdrew and hugged Gale next, shocking and scaring her a little.

However, part of her seemed to know he meant no harm, so she reluctantly returned to the hug – for a reptile and/or amphibian; he was pretty warm, she wondered if the others were the same.

"We haven't met yet," Pierce said as he drew away from the random hug "but I'm Pierce." He took one of her hands (the one that wasn't hurt) and shook it with both of his enthusiastically. "You're…. Nightingale, right?"

"Gale, actually. My comrades just call me that." Gale said, quickly warming up to this turtle.

"Really? My siblings nicknamed me Pierce, my real name is Shakespeare." Pierce explained as he let go of her hand.

"Like the famous writer?" Gale asked, wonder where they heard 'Pierce' in 'Shakespeare'.

"Same one." He nodded and went back to eating his soup.

Gale bent her neck to see the strange concoction in the bowl; was soup supposed to be purple and bubbling? "If you don't mind my asking," Gale said as she pointed to his bowl "but what is in that soup."

Pierce didn't skip a beat "Tomato juice, garlic salt, onion juice, pepper, salt, ginger ale, the weird goo under the fridge, club soda, chicken gravy, bacon grease, etcetera."

Jones had a bottle of grape soda in hand, and laughed when she saw Gales thoroughly disgusted expression. "Well bro," Jones snickered as she put a hand on Pierces shoulder "you succeeded in makin' someone even greena' than us."

"It's a special talent." He said with a snicker of his own.

"Yo' special alright…. Special ed." Jonnie teased and swiftly took out her butterfly swords to block the strike from his _Tambo. _"So close, but not quite." She said before disarming his of his weapon and wrapping on arm under his chin and around his neck. Jones pushed his down into a squat and rammed her knuckles onto the top of his crown and grinded them into his scull in a noogie.

"Oww, oww!" He protested and tried to break free "Uncle, uncle!" He cried out. Still grinning evilly, Jones released him and he rubbed the sore part of his head "I wish I was wearing my hat…" He whined.

"Get back to yo' soup, you'll feel betta'." Jones assured as she and Gale left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"He was really nice, kinda cute." Gale commented to Jones.<p>

"Look at a guy and drool kind of cute, or baby panda kind of cute?" Jones asked with a raised ridge.

"Baby panda." Gale replied with a shrug "Does he always eat like that?"

"Yeah; Pierce has the worlds freakiest eating habits, wheneva' we were little turtles, I think he ate a shoe…. Made him really sick, and his his fatha' really mad."

"Do all of you eat like that? I mean…. You're not human so…"

"We grew up on a steady diet of pizza and cornflakes"

Gale wondered if she was serious. "So there's Pierce… Sunni and…. What is you're name?"

"Call me Jones." Jonnie told her, wondering how long she could get her to believe she was a guy.

"Oh….. Where are you guys from anyways?" Gale finally asked.

"Right here, in this Lair; we born and raised here."

"Wait, wait, wait! If you guys were born and raised here… Than how come Pierce has an Australian accent, and you have some kind of a Jersey accent, and Sunni and the other two talk normal?"

"No one knows how Pierce got his accent, maybe his father knows." Jones shrugged; no one really did know why he had an Australian accent.

"Well what about you?"

"You see.. I had a seiza' (seizure) afta' watchin' an episode of Jersey shore."

"….Is it sad that actually makes perfect sense?"

"Dawg I was just joking…. Or was I?" Jones told her cryptically before twisting the lid off of the grape soda bottle and chugging the entire thing down. Once she was done, she turned to the trash can across the room and threw it – the bottle hit the wall and slid right into the trashcan "Nothin' but can!" Jones boasted.

"Show off…. Where are the other two turtles?" Gale asked, off-topic, she remembered two other turtles who looked a lot alike "The blue one and the white one?"

"The blue one is our current sensei, Leonardo." Jones explained "The white one is our teams leada'; Mura, also Leonardo's daughta' – and yes, she's just about as female as you are. Leonardo is on a supply run with Masta' Splinta' right now. Mura's in the dojo… Which is where she's always at because she has no fuckin' life."

"Dojo?" Gale questioned aloud.

"Yeah – ninja's have ta train somewhere ya know." Jones explained as she then led the human to the dojo; she slid the sliding paper door open and Gale stood in awe. In the Lair, the dojo was practically the best looking room; in spite of the dumbbells lying about and the constant stench of sweat, blood and tears mingling with incense.

"Wow." Gale said, Jones elbowed her in the soft sides and pointed to the far corner; Mura was sitting on a mat, an incense stick making a small trail of smoke and a white candle lit in front of her.

"Yo honorable leada'!" Jones called "Snap outta it and saw somethin' interestin'!" Mura did nothing, and Jones kept walking to her sister. "Hey, you in there?" Jones bugged as she prodded the older turtles temple. Mura did not respond, just stayed in lotus position.

Gale continued to stare and study the lair, until a voice broke her out of trance "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She heard from the corner; she turned and saw Mura had her eyes opened and she had her gaze right on her…. It was kind of creepy, did she ever blink? Gale prayed that she couldn't read minds or something with a stare like that.

"And if you're wondering; no I can't read your mind." Mura told her with that vacant expression still on, only making Gale further believe she could read her mind - that comment with that timing was way too weird.

"What uh, what were you doing?" Gale asked quickly – this turtle definitely scared her, not as much as Jones did at first, but her cold indifferent silence was an entity of it's own.

"Meditating." Mura replied coolly and evenly.

"Really?" Gale asked in astonishment; clearly, there really was more to being a ninja than being a killing machine, but meditating?

"Yes." Mura retorted, and Gale flinched at the sudden razor-sharpness of her tone "Monsters like us actually _do _think and contemplate, drooling and killing things aren't the only things we do."

Seeing the situation getting a bit dangerous, Joes intervened "We're just goin' ta leave." Jones said and practically dragged Gale out.

* * *

><p>Once she was <em>sure <em>they were out of earshot, Gale whispered "She was kind of scary….. It looked and sounded like she planning on killing me!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was." Jones shrugged and jumped to explaining "Mura has a stick up her shell the size of East Texas!" She paused as Gale giggled at the comment "Believe me, she isn't so bad: I mean, she just doesn't trust you. Shell, none of us trust you; you're an enemy gangsta'."

Gale shrugged, she expected as much.

"If anything, you can blame her fatha' Leonardo fo' the way she is; he raised her to be obsessed with honor and responsibility." Jones continued "At least she still loves videogames – god help Leonardo if he one day brainwashes that one bit of normality."

Jones must be resenting this Leonardo. But Gale was smart enough to not try to question it.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene six<strong>

"I've had enough of this place!" Gale screamed to Jones; Jones was currently swimming in the 'pool' of the Lair "I hate it here!" Gale continued to rant "It smells like fucking shit, I can't tell the difference between night and day and I have no fucking clue where we are! AHHH!" She randomly went into an even bigger fit of fury and punched a support beam.

Apparently, it had been three days and Gale had somewhat gotten to know the turtle family; Master Splinter was a giant rat. So far, the only one she actually like was Sunni and Pierce; at least they were nice. She still believed Mura wanted to kill her, and Jones just followed her everywhere she went. Though it bugged her a lot to be followed everywhere, in some ways she kind of liked it. The only times where Jones wasn't following her around was when the black-masked turtle had to go train, or if she and her siblings went for patrol, and during those times it was Master Splinters job to keep an eye on her.

Jones pulled herself out of the pool and shook the water off of her body, she was completely oblivious of Gale staring at her in an almost hungry fashion. Jones grabbed a nearby towel and tied her mask back on. "Consita' yo'self lucky." She told her almost sadly "My siblings and I have spent our entire lives in this Lair – we had neva' been allowed topside until recently. So take yo' claustrophobia ta someone who cares."

Gale was taken aback – never being allowed outside? Being surrounded by the same people and stuck in the same place your entire life? Suddenly, Gale was starting to feel sorry for these turtles.

"You are only allowed to go outside for patrol?" Gale asked.

"No," Jones answered "but we're still not used to it topside – we are free to go wheneva' we want."

"Then quit being a shut-in!" Gale insisted and tugged at Jones hand "Let's go outside! We both need the fresh air."

"Shell no; yo' goin' ta try ta escape." Jones pointed out and crossed her arms.

"I promise I won't." Gale promised, seeing the unconvinced look still on Jones face, she put her hand to her chest and said "On my _honor._" If there was one thing Gale had learned while being stuck with the turtles, was that _all _of them were obsessed with honor, not just Mura; it was just more…. _Obvious _with her.

_That _convinced Jones. Ph, stupid ninja's and their gullibility when honor is put on the line.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene seven.<strong>

"Why did I have to wear this blindfold again?" Gale asked as she took the blindfold off; she found that she and Jones were now in an alley.

"Because; we can't have you know where we live, yo' still a fuckin' enemy gangsta'." Jones replied. To hide her turtle appearance; Jones was wearing a fully buttoned trench coat and wide-brimmed fedora. And it was a cloudy day so the poor lighting would help hide her green skin more. Jones fidgeted in the garment "I hate clothes," she complained "what is it with you humans and clothes anyways?"

"Don't make me answer that." Gale groaned – apparently, the turtles knew nothing of human anatomy.

The two walked onto the street "What are we supposed to do?" Jones asked boredly, hands in her pockets, but then quickly added "Oh and by the way – if you try anything, I _will _kill you."

As comical as it seemed, Gale knew Jones fully meant that threat.

Gale proceeded to drag Jones around and show her places; if Jones were interested, she was good at hiding it. The only one of the turtles who didn't hide their emotions was Pierce. Jones masculine complex made it to where emotions were considered sissy, Sunni was too shy to show much emotion and Mura was… well, extremely reserved.

"This is a café." Gale told the turtle as they walked in a café.

"I know." Jones retorted "I'm not fuckin' stupid."

They sat down at a table "I'd get us something," Gale began, nervously rubbing the back of her neck "but I'm completely and utterly broke."

"S'all okay." Jones excused and reached into her pocket, she pulled out a wallet "I have money."

A thought struck Gale, she asked "If you guys are turtles… And you can't get jobs… How do you get money?"

"Gambling." Jones replied "My siblings and I get allowance and we gamble with each other with it; fourteen years of allowance tends to build up." She shrugged before continuing "We gamble, like, all the time because my brotha' Sunni has a gambling problem, but Prodigy defends himself and says it's just a 'habit'." A thought came to her and she started snickering.

"Something funny?" Gale questioned.

"In was just thinkin' of somethin' that happened a couple of weeks ago," Jones told her "Pierce suggested we play strip poker – but Mura said she'd drop dead if she eva' saw him naked."

"Uh, not for nothing…" Gale interrupted and out her hands in front of her for emphasis "But aren't you guys technically already naked?"

"Sometimes we worry about Pierce." Jones sighed "We love the guy ta death, but he's just so… Pierce, you know? Freak among freaks."

Gale laughed a little and got them each a cup of coffee.

"You know," Gale said as she took a sip from her cup "You guys aren't so bad – I used to think you were monsters, but I wrong. You guys are…. Fourteen, right?" She waited for Jones to nod "You act a lot like humans your age – you're a lot like a lot of other guys your age."

Jones tried not to appear annoyed; even after three days, Gale had no fuckin' clue that she was actually female.

Gale went on "Sunni's the typical shy-guy, artist type – brilliant and creative, but just really shy. Pierce is a typical teenage boy – albeit, a really immature and sort of girly one – he's just a really friendly type I guess. And Mura is basically an over-achiever, one who wants to grow up and be taken as seriously as a man in her position would. And you're a basic brooding loner who reeks of attitude."

"What can I say?" Jones shrugged and drank her coffee "We're surprising like that. It's like what Mura said – we think and contemplate, we don't just drool and kill things."

Gale began to consider that.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene eight<strong>

"Father," Mura addressed as she came into her fathers room and found him reading a book.

He shifted his gaze to her "Can I help you with something Murasaki?" He asked.

"What was the real reason you wanted me to order Jones keep an eye Nightingale? If anything, a better choice would have Pierce – he's more friendly, would get along with humans better."

Leonardo sighed "You are aware of your sisters hatred for humans, right?" She nodded and he continued "It is unjustifiable – we raised you all to be** weary** of humans, but not hate them. I thought that interaction with a human would convince Joan-Of-Ark that not all humans outside of our family circle were bad."

"But Master Leonardo; why a gangster? Next to car salesmen and democrats, they are the scourge of the earth!" Mura pointed out – putting in a bit of comic relief.

Her father shrugged "Truth to be told – I think your sister would be able to relate better with a delinquent than a normal person."

Mura thought about it "Sadly, that makes perfect sense. But I've noticed something father – the way Nightingale acts around Jonnie…"

"What is it?" Leonardo urged her to continue.

"It's just…. I think she thinks that Jonnie is a male – and just she acts, she might be… sort of… Emotionally attracted to her." Mura finally finished; for her, this just to awkward. She was talking to her father about a human gangster chick _liking _her sister, yeah not awkward at all.

Leonardo snapped his gaze up and that realization seemed to hit him - a normal human would not even consider dating a mutant turtle. But a nonconformist who separated themselves from their family and lived to be against authority? What worse laws to break than the laws of biology and nature?

"Oh shell." Leonardo cursed "Raph is going to kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene nine<strong>

They left the café and continued down the street – but this time Gale was pretty much hanging on Jones arm, Jones turned a blind eye to that, to her nothing should be strange about that, she grew up in a family where everyone is physical (Not in the perverted sense…) so contact was far from an alien thing.

They passed an old man on a bench, and amidst their conversation, they heard the old man say something. "What a cute young couple." He had said; Gale's face turned bright pink, Jonnie's face grew hot, but did not change pigment because her skin was green.

"Senile old man." Jones mumbled, Gale agreed; for some reason she was still hanging on Jones' arm, even though that was probably where the old man had gotten the idea.

After a few more moments of walking down the street, Jones heard something from the alley they were passing, she paused. "You hear that?" She asked and didn't wait for an answer, she turned to the alley and pushed Gale to stand behind her "Stay behind me." She instructed and ran into the alley; Gale managed to stay behind her.

At the end of the alley; they saw a large group of punks milling around a young couple and holding a knife to their throats.

"Please no," the young man begged and tried to hide his girlfriend and/or fiancé or wife behind him "she's pregnant."

"Give us your money and we promise we won't hurt her or the brat… Much." On of the punks said, the rest of them laughed.

"Hey!" Jones roared, gaining their attention; she had opened up her trench coat to where it was open, and was now holding out her butterfly swords offensively "You fucka's will eitha' walk away, or I'll gut you where you stand." She threatened and pointed her butterfly swords at them.

The cronies glance at each other nervously, and the young couple manage to slip away. One of the punks, however, seemed to notice Gale. "Nightingale!" He shouted in joy "We thought you were sleeping with the fishes!"

"Looks like we were close," another one of the punks growled and pointed at Jonnie "she's been sleeping with the turtles!" Jones realized these must have been some of the NYC Warlords

Gale growled and got out from behind Jonnie, "I was not sleeping with them!" She screamed at him "Look, we got them all wrong." She told her comrades "They are good people-er, turtles."

"One of them lobbed off Stag's hand!" One of the punks pointed out; he was some sort of Latino guy with an afro.

"It was _you _bozo's who attacked us in the first place!" Jones growled "What were we supposed ta do – run like pussies? Shell no! Yo' mokker(**6**) got what was comin'."

"You killed some of us!" Another punk brought up.

"You were the ones who were stupid enough ta attack a group of ninja's." Jones pointed out "If you should be blamin' anyone – it should be yo' own stupidity."

Gale quickly grew tired of their fighting "Guys stop!" She shouted and stood between Jonnie and her comrades "Let's just walk away and pretend this never happened."

"Who are _you _going to walk away with?" One of her comrades' challenged.

Gale froze; she shifted her gaze between Jones and her comrades before looking to the ground and walking to her comrades.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Jones snarled, trying to hide her hurt.

"I'm sorry Jones," Gale told her, rather coldly "but they came before you – and you're still not human. I won't choose you over my own kind."

_Still not human… Freak… Monster: _never before had Jonnie hated humans more than at this minute. While she was in shock, Jones almost dropped her butterfly swords and Gale turned back around and threw something at her – a knife.

It hit Jones in the plastron – but the hard surface deflected it. But the damage inside was done – any trust or respect Jones had on Gale was now broken.

"You're me enemy from now on, Nightingale!" Jones shouted at the human girl in rage "I should have known – all you humans are the same! I was told how selfish and self-centered humans were, and how to them any intelligent non-human was a monster! I thought some humans could be different, but I was wrong!" Hatred directed towards Nightingale burned in her pale yellow eyes, and it threw the human girl off.

Jones re-sheathed her butterfly swords and turned around "I'll let you slip away this time Nightingale," she told her in a rough voice "but next time I see you, it will not be on friendly terms. So help me, when I get the chance, you're head is mine!"

With that said, Jones ran off and disappeared into the shadows.

"You made the right choice dude." One of the punks said to Nightingale "Those things are monsters, they can't care for you."

Nightingale put her hand to her pocket and felt the piece of folded paper in it, and then she stared at her still bandaged hand.

And she fell to her knees, realizing she chose the wrong side.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene ten<strong>

Pierce was watching TV when he suddenly heard Jonnie return and he ran to the entrance of the Lair and flung himself at his sister in a hug, he was pleasantly surprised when she actually hugged back for a change, almost like she needed reassurance of some kind.

She withdrew and didn't meet eyes with him, she just walked away in a gloomy way. "Hey where's Gale?" Pierce chirped as he followed the older turtle "I thought she'd want to join poker night."

"Forget her," Jones growled to him, he stopped and looked at his sister confused as she continued "she's a typical fuckin' human. Everything can only be skin deep to them…" She angrily brushed passed him and walked into the dojo. Seconds later, the sound of fists wailing on a punching-bag could be heard.

Pierce nervously looked to Sunni who was now setting up poker cards on the kitchen table, they both nodded in agreement and tried to go to the dojo to console there distressed sibling.

However, they were halted by Mura; the white-masked turtle had jumped from somewhere on the ceiling and landed in front of them. "Leave her." Mura told them. Pierce blinked in shock and looked between his jade-green sibling and the ceiling.

"How long were you - ?" He asked, but was cut off.

Mura looked in Jones general direction "No one has ever broken Jonnie's trust before – because we don't know anyone outside our family circle. To her, no crime is worse than breaking trust. In our world of ninja's, trust is a dangerous thing to give."

As seriously as Sunni and Pierce took her statement, Pierce still asked; "Seriously, _how _long were hiding on the ceiling and _why?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene eleven.<strong>

"I told you the younger turtles were dangerous." The cloaked figure told Stag as Stockman still connected the bionic hand onto Stag's stump wrist "You should have gone after the remaining older one – it would have lest them without a head of family!"

Stag was thoroughly pissed over his missing hand, and even more pissed for not being informed enough "I thought you said that she-turtle leader was just like her father!"

The cloaked figures eyes flashed with hatred "Indeed, there is heavily similarity between the leader and her father." The figure explained "But there is one big difference – both are very obsessed with honor and tradition, however, while honor will hold Leonardo back from killing, honor is what makes Murasaki kill – she truly believes that anyone who has no honor does not deserve live."

"Complete." The Stockman cyborg told Stag as he stepped away from his robotic hand "And I trust you'll find it an improvement compared to your real hand."

Stag growled and punched a nearby wall – surprised and pleased that he caused a large dent in the metal wall "Forget the older turtles," he hissed "I will get my revenge on the younger ones instead – they pissed me off."

The cloaked figure laughed – it contained no mirth, it was a rather creepy, emotionless sound that was more cruel, twisted amusement than an actual expression of real joy. "Whatever you want, Stag." The figure said "Let's see how many more limbs they'll take from you by the end of this month."

"I may need your assistance one day, assassin." Stag said – these younge turtles were obviously dangerous, and he k new from rumor that Bishop's little assassin was dangerous, so they should even the odds a bit. "Tell me your name." He requested.

The cloaked figure paused before answering "I'm the assassin known as Zeotteove(**7**)"

* * *

><p>(<strong>1<strong>) Dizzy with a dame - to be in love with a woman

(**2**) Cooler - Jail

(**3**) Hop-head - drug attict

(**4**) crushed out - to escape from jail

**(5) **Dry-gulch = to knock out, hit on the head after ambushing.

(**6**) mokker - gang leader

(**7**) How to prounce 'Zeotteove' - (ZEE-ot-Tay-O-Vey)

* * *

><p><em>Review for another chapter - anyone got any idea's? I'll take idea's into consiteration. <em>

_By the way, all of the new turtles actually don't have a gender preference - they are pansexual, as in more attracted to personality rather than gender... Or appearance. Hey when you're a mutant turtle, you'll take whatever you can get. And Jones is rather msogynist... But only against humans. Because so far the only human woman she knows are all in her family. Other that that, they all leanr about humans through books and TV. ... Not a good way to learn._

_Next chapter will focus on Pierce... Probably, inf act, probably Pierce and Sunni... Maybe all of them in fact, I don't know, I do not have it planned on._

_Read and Review!_


	4. S1E3: Parental terms of Endurance

**Ninja turtles does not belong to me. It belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird … And anyone they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction to Season one: <em>After fourteen years of living, hidden in the sewers and training in the ways of Ninjitsu: the new turtles are finally unleashed as their fathers leave them to be the guardians of New York.<em>**

_**The new turtles know of human corruption and have been exposed to it, but can they really handle the legacy their fathers leave for them?**_

_**They are left to deal with the rise of a new criminal organization: The NYC-Warlords, where the Foot, Purple Dragons and the Mob have banded together to be an especially heinous enemy. And Bishop, after more than a decade of silence has returned to torment his former creations. **_

_**The question is: Can this new breed of ninja turtles handle all of this whacked-up shit?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Three: Parental terms of endurance <strong>

**Leonardo: **_As a father, it was my duty to protect my child at all costs, including the cost of my own life – however, if I lose my life now, it'll cost Murasaki __**her **__life._

* * *

><p><strong>Scene one<strong>

"Sunni! _SUNNI!_" An annoying high-pitched voice crawled into Sunni's head and constantly prodded at his brain, forcing the young half-turtle to draw away from his slumber and open his icy-blue eyes. He blinked to clear his sleep-disoriented vision and found Pierce shaking him. Pierce was holding folded clothes in his arms for some reason. "Good, you're awake!" Pierce chirped and threw the clothes as Sunni; the gray-masked genius looked and found that it was a trench coat and a fedora.

Sunni yawned "What do you want?" He groaned; annoyed because his little brother was waking him up from his nap; which was well-deserved since he had taken it immediately after a tough training session that included weapons-sparring. His sparring partner had been _Jonnie; _and ever since the whole Gale incident she's been more broody, angry and antisocial than usual… _And that was saying something. _The point was, that was making her ten times more violent and brutal and Sunni felt it was amazing he had _survived. _

"You promised you'd take me to the circus!" Pierce replied and grabbed his brothers hand to yank the half-turtle into a sitting position "Come on! Let's go!" Sunni blinked in surprise; he had no idea that the circus was in town…. Let alone that he had agreed to take Pierce to one.

Sunni groaned when he remembered; yesterday Pierce had been bugging him while he was reading, and being so agitated, he didn't really listen he just replied 'Yeah whatever' to whatever Pierce wanted, and it sent Pierce away at least.

Sunni slipped his arms into the sleeves of the trench-coat and grunted "Why couldn't you have asked Mura or Jonnie to go with you?"

Pierce pouted at his brothers reluctance "Truth to be told – I wanted to go with Mura at first, but then I remembered that she's afraid of clowns…. Which is weird, why should anyone have problems with clowns? Anyways, then I considered Jonnie but her tempers been worse lately I had a feeling that if she gave me a swirly now, she would actually drown me… So yeah, that left you…"

"I'm_ so_ flattered…." Sunni mumbled sarcastically as he buttoned up the trench-coat. Pierce put his hands to his waist.

"Hey _you're_ the one that asked…" Pierce reminded and motioned for the half-turtle to follow him "It'll be fun, bro!" The yellow-masked turtle convinced as he put on his magician hat on; he no longer wore a trench coat or fedora when he went out; his cape/cloak and wide-brimmed magician hat concealed him enough as it is, although he did have to wear pants and t-shirt underneath in case if he had to use his arms which would open the cape and show his plastron.

"Hurry, hurry!" Pierce urged the other turtle to walk faster; he was practically bouncing instead of walking. "Hurry up, you're too slow!"

"The circus isn't going anywhere Shakespeare." Sunni sighed; this was going to be a long night….

* * *

><p><strong>Scene two<strong>

"Bossanova!" Pierce shouted as he jumped from one roof to the next – if there one thing about patrolling he loved next to the fresh air, it was the exhilaration of all of the free-space and roof-jumping. Sunni was behind him a few paces but not far behind.

"Pierce, how many times have we told you; stop saying 'bossanova'(**1**)." Sunni said to the smaller turtle as they sprinted across a rooftop.

"Never!" Pierce shouted back obscurely. The yellow-masked turtle smiled brightly when he saw the bright lights of the circus ahead; the lights brightened up the dark atmosphere of the night. "Circus is dead ahead! Get ready for the night of our lives bro!"

"Hey Pierce," Sunni said "what's the difference between a bar, and a circus?"

"What?"

"At the circus; the clowns don't talk."

"Heheh, good one bro."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene three<strong>

"Jonnie." Mura called as she entered the room that had formally belonged to Raphael and Michaelangelo, but now belonged to Jonnie since the two had moved away. Jones did not use a bed or mattress; she either slept on the floor in a sleeping bag, or the couch she had in place of a bed. In one corner there was a punching-bag hanging from the ceiling on a chain (it had already been there – formally it had belonged to Raphael), and a TV on a wooden crate in another. There was a desk propped up against one wall and a couple of randomly-placed wooden crates that were mostly used as chairs or tables, the room had several odds and ends on the ground, along with wrappers.

Jones was sleeping on her couch with an arm over her face, Mura once again silently thanked whatever force that ruled the universe that Jonnie had not inherited her fathers habit to snore like a chainsaw.

"Jonnie wake up." Mura said sharply and moved Jones arm away from her eyes; but the bigger turtle still stayed asleep. "Wake up." Mura ordered more sharply and waved her hands in front of her sisters face, Jones still didn't wake up. Even though she didn't snore, she was however, a very heavy sleeper – if twenty-twelve hit, she would probably sleep through it.

"Jones! Wake up damnit!" Mura yelled – her sibling still stayed thoroughly unconscious – grumbling, Mura grabbed the long tails of the other turtles mask and dragged her off of the couch and onto the ground – and wouldn't you know it, she stayed asleep – still grumbling, Mura proceeded to drag Jones out of the room. After dragging across the Lair, Mura lifted Jones up and threw her into the lairs 'pool'. Boredly, she then counted off her three fingers and once she was down to zero Jones' head popped up from the surface.

Enraged and coughing up water, the waterlogged turtle glared at the leader and managed to say "What…. The…. Shell….. Was…. That…. Fo'? !" Jonnie demanded between coughs.

"You didn't wake up." Mura shrugged "Now climb out, I have something to speak to you about."

"Naw; I kinda like waking up this way." Jones said and backstroked around the 'pool', Mura rolled her eyes but sat at the edge of the 'pool' so she could talk to her sibling properly.

"You realize Pierce and Sunni left to go to the circus, right?" Mura told her, Jones raised a ridge.

"The circus is in town?"

"Yeah; I just told you. Sunni and Pierce left to go there."

"So… They finally decided ta join the circus?"

"No – the point is, they left without us."

"….Why do you care?"

"Pierce is convinced I am still scared of clowns, even though I was only mildly weirded out by them when I was little."

"_Mildly weirded out? _When we went ta that Halloween costume party five years ago, someone was dressed like a clown and when they asked you if you wanted a balloon, you screamed and tried ta stab them – if Donatello hadn't been standing nearby…"

"You can't tell me I'm the only one creeped out by those things – I'm telling you, clowns are evil! But anyways – Pierce and Sunni left without us…. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"…You want to go spy on them? ...And then not help them when all shell breaks loose?"

"Consider it ninja training for stealth... And a prime chance for shits and giggles."

"I'll get my benny(**2**)."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene four<strong>

"Master Splinter – have you seen the students anywhere?" Leonardo asked as he entered his Masters room – Master Splinter was meditating.

The mutant rat opened his eyes when he replied "My hearing is impaired with age – but I believe I heard Shakespeare drag his brother to a circus. Minutes later I heard Murasaki convince Joan-Of-Ark to follow them in secret."

"Circus?" Leonardo repeated, the leaf-green turtle thought about it before his mind reach one conclusion. Cursing in Japanese, he said "I knew it was only a matter of time before Shakespeare would give up on Ninjitsu and join a circus!"

Master Splinter furled his whiskery eyebrows in confusion before giving a soft chuckle "Shakespeare may be more Shaman than Ninja – but he would not give Ninjitsu up, we all he would not live it down if he did."

Leonardo was about to follow up on his earlier statement before it dawned on him; in a family a ninja's, any non-ninja would most likely be ridiculed by the others. Shakespeare, being the 'youngest' was typically the one at the bottom of the food chain, being teased and taunted by his siblings on a regular basis.

"You're right." Leonardo concluded "By why else would they go to a circus?"

"Sometimes I think that even though the students are skilled and dangerous, you forget they are still children." Master Splinter told him "We both know from experience that Shakespeare has retained that better than his siblings have – how many times have their human relatives boasted about going to fun places? They want similar things."

Leonardo nodded before turning away to leave "I'm going for a run." He said when he paused, then headed out the room.

"Oh, and Leonardo." Master Splinter called back "Be sure to keep a keen eye, these 'Warlords' must still be after us, and they should not be underestimated."

"Very well, Master Splinter."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene five<strong>

"You want me to win you something?" Pierce asked Sunni before he pointed to a booth – he had a half-eaten cotton candy wand in one hand, and a teddy bear tucked under the arm of the same hand. Sunni had a plastic bag with water and five goldfish in it in one hand, and a bag of bright yellow popcorn in another. The gray-masked turtles face was blotted in popcorn butter because he had to eat straight out of the popcorn box since his other hand was holding the bag of goldfish.

"What, you think you can win something that I can't?" Sunni asked with a raised eye-ridge; the booth Pierce was pointing at was a clown water-squirter booth.

"Dude I was just trying to be nice." Pierce said, then added with a grin "After all, the guy on the date always has to be nice."

Sunni's face grew hot and his icy-blue eyes grew wide. "Are you implying that this is a date?"

Pierce gave him a loving look that made Sunni take a step back before a mischevious grin filled out the midnight-green turtles face and he started to laugh. "Ha ha ha! Oh the look on your _face_! Priceless man, absolutely _priceless!_" He mocked. Sunni narrowed his eyes before yanking the yellow tails of the other turtles mask.

"Oww!" Pierce complained and smacked his hand away, he rubbed the back of his head "You guys _want _to give me brain-damage, don't you?"

"It is on our to-do list." Sunni shrugged and grabbed the water gun "First one to fill up a balloon wins. Loser gives up tonight's gambling money."

"I'll take that bet." Pierce said and grabbed the other water gun – they both put down a quarter to pay for the game before starting.

Pierce felt something unsettling – he turned around and could have sworn he saw something move behind a tent just as he turned. He shrugged it off and turned back to the game.

"That was close." Mura said after she hid behind a tent and away from Pierce's awareness – good thing it hadn't been Sunni who sensed her, he would have immediately wanted to check things out. Pierce relied more on gut feelings – he could sense them, but he didn't know it was them, but his 'gut feeling' must have told him there was nothing to worry about.

Mura turned to Jones and saw the bigger turtle leaning against a post of the tent and eating a big bag of caramel corn in large handfuls. "Jones – what the shell are you eating?" Mura asked.

Jonnie shrugged "I don't know – all I know is that I was hungry, and this was cheap and delicious." She said before licking the remnants off of her lips "Try some – for cheap carnie food, it's pretty good." The mint-green turtle motioned the bag towards her older sister, but the other turtle shook her head.

"I don't trust it." Mura said and glanced wearily at the caramel corn. Jones shrugged and ate another handful.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Jones snorted "Junk food is _sin _to you." She laughed and extended her arm to get the popcorn closer to the other turtle, Mura instinctively took a step away, Jones laughed again.

"Oh shut up." Mura grumbled and crossed her arms before an idea came to her "Squeak, squeak, squeak!" Mura taunted in a high pitched voice – Jones shivered.

"Hey that's not funny!" Jonnie accused "I was _attacked _by rats – It's not like junk food hunted you down or anything." When Mura's eyelid twitched, Jones took it as a sign to tone it down. Jones shrugged and went back to her popcorn. "You wanna go ride the elephants?" She asked, off-topic.

Mura thought about it for a moment, then a grin flicked out "…. I have a better idea, little sister." Mura told her before grabbed her shoulder and turning her to face a different direction, she then pointed at the Ferris wheel.

At first, Jones thought the older turtle was implying that they ride the Ferris Wheel, but when she saw that grin Mura had, she figured out what she really meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene six<strong>

Leonardo jumped from one building to the next – he debated if he should visit April and Casey or not, but he finally decided that they probably wouldn't be home since they were so busy now-a-days as they ran O'Neil Tech.

The leaf-green turtle sighed and stopped at the end of a building; he squinted in one direction and saw the bright lights of the circus, from this distance he could feel the exhilaration and joy of the people there. He focused a bit and could sense that all four of the younger turtles were there. It felt as though Shakespeare and Joan-of-Ark were having fun, Murasaki was neutral and Sun Tzu was annoyed. Good, things were normal.

If he had hairs on the back of his neck, they would have bristled – he felt a presence approaching him, at the other side of the roof, getting closer, closer, closer…. Almost right behind him now, several paces behind him, it backed up a little – whoever it was, they knew he sensed them.

"I know you're behind me." Leonardo said with his shell still turned to them "Don't think you can sneak up on a ninja."

"I'm aware of that." The voice belonging to person behind him said – the sheer coldness of the tone made ice spike his blood and freeze to the surface of his skin. Not only that, but the voice was familiar…. In a way, but not very, it was similar to another voice – he could not pin-point the gender either. He could sense walls around this person's psyche and spirit, strong walls he could break through to guess what kind of person this was…. Except that they were mysterious in a bad way.

With his shell still turned to them, he asked "Who are you? And why are you following me?" He kept his voice level, but stern; trying to tell this person that he was not afraid of them.

"My name is not important, Leonardo." The cold voice told him, his skin crawled; he did not know this person but they apparently knew him. "And why I'm following you is rather complicated – you see, like your little brats, I'm an assassin."

"How dare you label my students as assassins!" He snarled and turned around – behind him was a person in a heavy dark cloak. The only trait he could take in was that this person had light brown eyes – soulless light brown eyes.

"Ph," The figure rolled their eyes, he imagined a scowl crossing their features "please; your ninja's, as in assassins." They continued "And have s you seen them in action – your daughter is pretty brutal."

He clenched his fists.

"Anyways," they continued "I'm affiliated with the NYC-Warlords, and Stag has some serious with your brats." They announced "I, **hate **your daughter; I want her to suffer."

"What?" Leonardo gasped, horrified; his parental instincts fired up – this person was a threat, not only to his daughter; but her comrades as well.

"You see," the figure continued "you are Murasaki's idol, and the beacon of guidance to her and the rest of the brats – to destroy her, you have to go first. It is truly unfortunate, I really would not have minded if you lived." The cloak-wearing figure told him before taking out a pistol and loading it "But the job comes first – say goodbye Leonardo."

The shriek of bullets rang out.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene seven.<strong>

Something – awareness of some sort pulsated through Mura for a moment – so sudden, so brief but intense it made her lose grip on the bars of the Ferris wheel's framework – she would have fallen all the way and plummeted if Jonnie hadn't caught her wrist in time.

Breathing deeply to collect herself, Mura gripped the bars again and tried to shake the strange feeling creeping over her skin.

"Whoa, you alright _honorable leada'?_" Jones asked, half sarcastic and half concerned "It ain't like you ta lose that legendary focus of yo's."

"It's nothing." Mura replied with a sigh – these were common, to feel things she shouldn't be feeling, it happened several times as she grew up, feeling different emotions that were often inappropriate for whatever situation she was in. Right now, she felt… A stabbing emotion, akin to regret that constantly prodded at her conscience and told her that what she was doing was wrong, but another emotion mixing with it as well… Satisfaction, grim satisfaction.

These random feelings could never be explained – Mura knew no one else had 'problems' like that, all she knew what that it tied in with odd dreams she occasionally had as well, almost like memories. She opted to never speak to anyone about it – she couldn't bear it if Donatello told her she had some kind of disorder.

Mura shook her head to shake the thoughts away and resumed climbing up the metal skeleton of the ferris wheel – rather than ride the ferris wheel to the top, they'd rather climb to the top and stay there for a bit. The trench-coats they were wearing made it a bit difficult to move and the fedora's didn't help much either, but they took it as a sort of training exercise.

"Race you to the top." Jones called from next to her, drawing Mura back to reality.

"Ph, eat my dust!" Mura told her before scaling up the metal web of framework – she tried to sound as joyful as possible, but the morbid satisfaction she had felt earlier kept nagging at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene eight<strong>

"Come on, let's go see the show!" Pierce joyfully pulled his brother through the crowd and into the large circus tent – the circus performance was starting soon and he didn't want to miss a second of it.

"I'll never understand your interest in the circus." Sunni mumbled.

"Dude, the circus is awesome; shut your mouth." Pierce snapped in defense "How can you not love the circus?"

"I just don't see the big deal."

"Whatever; you'll change your mind by the end of the show." Pierce chirped happily and dragged the both of them to seats at the second-to-back row, once they were sitting down two more trench-coat wearing figures came into the large circus tent, but Sunni and Pierce were oblivious to them – Jones and Mura tilted the brims of the fedora's to hide their faces more as they moved right behind their brothers in the back row.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene nine<strong>

Leonardo slumped against the wall of a storage sled and slid down – his hand over the bleeding wound on his chest plate where he had been shot, blood was seeping through his large fingers and running over his plastron – he had just been lucky enough that it hadn't hit his heart. There was another bleeding bullet-hole in his shoulder but that was about it.

The cloaked figure approached him – Leonardo weakly tried to throw a punch, but the figure dodged it with ease and pistol-whipped him. With a grunt, Leonardo fell to the ground. He growled slightly through clinched teeth when the person put a foot on his head and pushed down, grounding the side of his head and face onto the concrete roof.

"Pathetic," The person said to him and applied more pressure onto the blue-masked turtles head "Thirty-five years of Martial Arts training…. Taken down by a couple bullets. Ph, by the way, I _never _miss my shots."

Leonardo was kicked onto his shell and he glanced up at the shrouded face of his opponent, his side was kicked again and he coughed up some blood. "You honorless dog…. Using guns…" He growled, only to be kicked again.

"I only wish I could stick around and _see _the absolutely destroyed look Murasaki gets when she sees her hero a cold corpse." The figure continued and re-loaded their pistol. "Oh I'll make your precious daughter suffer… First you, then those brats she calls siblings, she'll be the last one Leonardo. Too bad you're brothers aren't here, I would have enjoyed hunting them down, but I don't want your kind extinct. Murasaki won't even put up a fight when I come after _her_ – she'll be begging for me to kill her so she could join you all."

"You won't touch her!" Leonardo snarled, only for his face to be kicked – damned bullets! No amount of ninja or martial arts training could combat those cheap weapons that required no skill. He hated guns. And he hated this person – whoever they were, killing him to get to his daughter, he wasn't going to allow this person, whoever they were, to go after Murasaki.

"Oh I'll do more than that, Leonardo." The figure let out a cruel chuckle "I won't have to touch her to hurt her – just wait till she finds your head on a stick in the sewers…" The person clicked their gun and put the tip right between Leonardo's eyes. "Say goodbye."

The gun however, soon left the persons grasp when an arrow shot out of nowhere – Leonardo and the person turned to see someone standing on the ledge of the closest building. Whoever they were, they leapt from that building to the building they were on; bow in hand, arrows strapped to their back and a pair of swords strapped to either side of their waist.

Even in his bleeding, weakened state, Leonardo recognized the person. "You, will leave him alone." The mysterious archer said – their voice, obviously female, boomed.

The figure turned to the person and glared at them before saying "Well if it isn't the Ninja Prodigy herself… Moth Buonarroti Hamato."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene ten<strong>

"That was so cool!" Pierce chirped after the show was over "Those acrobats were amazing! And the lion tamer! And the guy who escaped from the steam trunk and -!"

"You don't have to recap the entire show, Pierce." Sunni calmed his brothers hysteria patiently "I was there."

"It was so cool! I can't wait to tell Father about it!... Well, once we their new addresses and can write letters at least."

"I don't see the appeal – we could do all those things if we wanted, Shakespeare you're inhumanly flexible and an escape artist; _you _alone could do half the things they could do better. Leave the acrobats to me but still."

"What do you know?" Pierce pouted and crossed his arms "Why do you guys constantly suck the fun out of things? Can't you just sit back and enjoy things?"

Sunni mentally kicked himself when he realized his brothers words were true. "Look, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you okay?"

"And how are you going to do that?" Pierce demanded.

Sunni thought for a moment and struggled before saying "I'll… I'll make sure you meet the carnies!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" Pierce squawked joyfully "Hooray!"

Jones and Mura glanced at each other from the shadows as they watched "Is this where things start to go to shell?" Jonnie asked.

"I believe so Jonnie, I believe so."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene eleven.<strong>

Moth, currently nineteen years old stood at an impressive 6'4 and was well-muscled for a human female. Her once wild and unruly dusky-brown was pulled into a long braid, and her owl-like amber eyes were now slightly hardened from having grown up, there were some slight freckles on her nose, her light skin was scarred from battles and training. She wore black volley-ball elbow/knee pads, black wrist-guards, and a black Japanese t-shirt with matching black baggy shorts. Her bindings, mask, belt, and hair-tie were all green, so was the cloth handle-covers of her _scimitar._

"What brings you, oh psycho child of the Hamato clan, back to your humble land of New York?" The figure asked calmly.

Moth narrowed her eyes and put her bow back into the arrow-sheathe, she then took out her _scimitar _"You wanna know what I'm here for, assassin scum?" Moth replied, equally as calmly "I'm here to fuck your shit up. Step away from Leonardo and fight me." She told them, her voice becoming less than calm.

"You think I'm scared of you?" The figure asked "You don't scare me – you don't know anything about me, but I know about you. Tell me, is it a true fact you went crazy because of the time your father flung you at a wall while he was having nightmares, or is that just an excuse."

Moth kept her calm demeanor "Tell me you're name – it'll be the last words to even leave your throat before I slice it open."

"Not relevant, but alright – the names Zeotteove." The cloaked figure told her "You may be a trained ninja, but I'm a trained assassin."

Moth chuckled "You're nothing without your little toy." She taunted, referring to the gun.

Zeotteove laughed a mirthless laugh before stating "Do you really think I only carry only one?" Before they whipped out a Desert-Eagle and fired several time.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene twelve<strong>

With the circus now clearing out, Sunni and Pierce snuck into the main bus where the carnie's were living/traveling in. "I can't wait to meet the carnie's!" Pierce chirped as they slunk next to one of the sides of the RV. Sunni put a finger in front of his mouth and hissed to shush the younger turtle.

"Hey – look over there." Pierce whispered and grasped the other turtles shoulder – he pointed nearby where a small group of sneering teenagers were gathered around a hunched figure on the ground – they were laughing and throwing tomatoes at the person hunched on the ground.

"Freak!" One of them taunted and kicked the hunched person "Fuckin' freak! Fuckin' carnie!"

Sunni felt anger rise in his system and heat up his blood at the constant use of the word 'freak'. He nodded at Pierce before whipping out his concealed _chigiriki _and hiding them behind his back.

He walked over to the group "Hey!" He yelled "Stop that! Leave him alone!"

The group of teenagers flipped their gaze from their victim to Sunni – seeing a heavily-garbed short kid, they laughed.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" One of them sneered, Sunni kept his face straight. Another one of the teenagers elbowed them and pointed at Sunni.

"I think a better question would be, are you a lesbian or a queer?"

That did it – Sunni leapt into the air and slammed his feet onto the chest of the teenager – they grunted as the force of momentum pushed them to the ground.

"Hey – don't mess with my boy!" One of the teenage boys growled and tried to kick Sunni; the gray-masked turtle revealed his _chigiriki _and whipped the chain around their outstretched ankle and yanked his arm in a left crescent motion, making the boy fall over on his back with a grunt.

Sunni jumped off of his first opponent and took out both of his _chigiriki _and made the ball-and-chain spin wildly as he stood in place. "Bring it on or run – I suggest you run." He warned calmly.

The teenage boys glanced at each other nervously before charging at Sunni.

The half-turtle tsked and shook his head with a sigh "They never listen." He said before jumping up and doing a split-kick, sending two of his attackers away. Another one tries to punch him, but he whipped the ball-and-chain around their wrist and yanked them closer, he threw his other arm up and slammed the iron ball of his other _chigiriki _down on their scull – with a cry they fell unconscious. Sunni dropped them.

While Sunni was fighting the teenage boys, and scarring them for life in the process – Pierce decided to sit the fight out and leave it to his brother while he helped the hunched person.

"Hey, are you okay?" Pierce asked the curled-up person; he could only see behind them; they were wearing a pale-brown robe and had short, curly brown hair. The person turned to him – they were wearing a white china-mask that covered their entire face except for their eyes which were honey-brown and filled with fear.

Pierce offered them a hand up – which they took and he helped the person back onto their feet – the person nodded at him before running off, but not before Pierce recognized them from the show – a mime, the head carnie introduced them as a 'magic mime' who was mute, and deformed so he had to wear a mask.

His name was 'Rock the Mysterious Mime' and he could make 'real' invisible walls or boxes. At first, a lot of people immediately called B.S, but then they called a person on stage and told them to run a couple of meters, and they hit the invisible wall. In another trick, he made a invisible box without a top and they poured water into it…. The water did not spill, it filled up as if it were in a box, and did spill when Rock snapped his fingers.

"Done." He heard Sunni say – he turned to see all of the teenagers have either fled, or were unconscious on the ground.

Pierce pulled up his wrist-guard and looked at the watch he had under it in a comical way, before saying "Thirty seconds – man your slow!"

"Give me a break, my clothes are restricting me – Damn I hate clothes, how can human ninja's stand them?" Sunni retorted and scrunched his snout at the sight of the human blood on his _chigiriki – _he decided the clean it later before stowing it back under his trench-coat.

"Moth didn't seem to mind wearing clothes – besides, would you _really _want to see our human sister naked all the times?" Pierce asked with a shiver – Sunni shivered to and shook away any thoughts of visualization – Moth was not only their siblings, but she was human and they, as mutant turtles, were not attracted to a humans physical appearance the same way humans were repelled by their physical appearance.

"Please don't put that image in my head – accidentally walking in on Reiki after he came out of the shower was enough to mentally and emotionally scar me around humans." Sunni groaned – two nights ago, he had decided to visit the Oroku family so he could see Ch'rell, who was a genius like her father Chaplin. However, the easiest way to enter the manor without using the front door was going through Reiki's bathroom window…. And unfortunately; outside of battles, Sunni has _terrible _timing. Short version; Sunni was scarred for life, and Reiki has been hiding in his closet and has not come out since.

"By the way; Ch'rell keeps sending you angry letters…. And Mura is getting tired of censoring them before giving them to you." Pierce told him with a giggle; Ch'rell was rather angry at Sunni for the whole incident because her brother was refusing to leave the closet…. He hasn't showered, eaten or even used the bathroom ever since, if it weren't for his endurance ninja training he would probably be dead. And because Ch'rell was angry, she decided to send him angry letters instead of beating him up…. For quiet geek, that girl has a _serious _R-rated vocabulary; her use of sear-words in the letters would rival Raphael on a bad day.

"When do you think Reiki is going to get out of the closet anyways?" Sunni asked as the duo headed back behind the RV.

"In which way?" Pierce snickered; Sunni gave him an odd look before hitting him upside the head, knocking his silk hat off.

"Oww!" Pierce cried out and rubbed the back of his midnight-green head. He bent over to pick up his hat "I hope you know that once you guys give me brain-damage and I turn into a vegetable, it'll be _you guys _who have to take care of me forever." He hissed – why was he always the one getting smacked around?

"Dully noted." Sunni replied with a sarcastic roll of his eyes as they slunk off behind the RV – they were about to crawl under it when they were disrupted by a loud voice.

"Hello boys!" A loud, booming voice hailed their attention; they turned to see a large, heavy-set man with extremely big ears and a long nose, giving him an elephant-like appearance. Rock was behind him and peeking over the mans sides, almost hiding in a way "Come out now." The man called to the two young turtles.

Sunni and Pierce glanced at each other and got up; they recognized the man from the show. He was the head carnie, the human elephant named 'Dumbo', most likely after the Disney elephant.

Rock the mime looked to Dumbo and pointed at Sunni and Pierce, Dumbo asked "Is that them, Rock?" Rock nodded before running off.

"You'll have to excuse him," Dumbo apologized and held out his large hand to be shook; Sunni took it in his and shook "Rock is a good hearted fella…. But he is very shy. He signed to me and said you two boys saved him, is that true?"

"Indeed; a couple of adolescent bozo's were beating him up for being a 'freak'." Sunni replied, his voice getting sharp with emphasis at the word 'freak'.

Dumbo sighed and shook his head sadly "Rock was always different…. He's an orphan; a mute, deformed orphan. We found him once, and found he couldn't speak, so we taught him sign language, and once we saw them fancy tricks he could do, we let him in on the show. Hmm…. Rock should be about the age of you young fella's, what are your names?"

"I'm Sun Tzu, and this is my brother Shakespeare." Sunni introduced, having yet to given Pierce a chance to talk "Nice to meet you. Oh, and we are fourteen; how old is Rock?"

"We're not quite sure…. He should be eighteen years old or so, hard time to keep track. Well, I think it was mighty great of you two fella's to help Rock, so how about I introduce you to the other carnies?"

"Show me the way!" Pierce shouted excitedly – Sunni face-palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene thirteen<strong>

Rock watched as Sunni and Pierce left with Dumbo inside of the RV – his honey-brown eyes were wide in bewilderment as they followed the two brothers. He held onto the bark of the tree more and hid behind it more – Rock didn't want the brothers to see him.

If he could, Rock would have yelped when someone put a hand on his shoulder; he opted to instead jump away with a cringe and put invisible walls around him.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, I'm sorry if I scared you." A calm, monotone voice said; Rock found himself facing two others – they were wearing trench-coats and wide-brimmed fedora's that hid their faces, both of them looked as though they were built thickly. One of them was much taller than the other.

Quickly, Rock pointed to where his throat was.

"Are you mute?" The taller figure asked – they had a deep, gruff voice with aJerseyaccent.

Rock nodded and signed "_I am – it's sad, please do not pity me._"

"We won't." The shorter figure assured, to Rock's surprise.

"_You can understand me?_" Rock signed, surprised.

"Yes we can; we were taught a lot of languages when we were younger…. Sign language is universal." The shorter one told him and held out a hand "My name is Murasaki," she motioned the taller one with her free hand "and this is my sister, Joan-Of-Ark. And yes, she is a girl and so am I."

Jonnie sent her sister a glare; Rock's heart sped up; before the two ninja's could do anything, the carnie ran off.

"That was weird." Jones commented as she watched the strange masked carnie leave. Mura nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene fourteen<strong>

Leonardo panted heavily as held onto his chest plate – he forced himself to stand as he watched the battle between Moth and Zeotteove continue. Moth shot away and grabbed another one of her arrows and strung it on her bow, she squinted her eyes to aim as she ran – she shot an arrow and her opponent managed to dodge.

Leonardo shook his head and struggled to strengthen his body and will – he needed to help his niece! The blue-banded turtle forced himself back onto his feet, and picked up his katana while he caught his breath.

Moth saw him and scowled "Leonardo! Get down, you're injured!"

The Ninjitsu master took a staggering inhale before shaking his head "This assassin had me down because I was weak at the moment – but I've collected myself."

"I'm not a fucking child Leonardo! Let me protect you this time!" Moth shouted and leapt at the assailant – her swords swishing and slicing through the air – Zeotteove moved out of the way just in time and fired wildly.

Moth shut her eyes and focused – her _scimitar _glowed green from acolyte power and she swiveled her blade out in lightning-fast speed – deflecting each of the bullets.

"Ah, Tribunal magic." Zeotteove sneered distastefully "And you claim I have no skill."

"It takes skill and discipline to wield Tribunal magic and master it – a normal persons spirit would shatter under the pressure and power." Moth reminded them.

"Just because guns can kill faster doesn't mean they are weak weapons – it takes skill and discipline to use a gun correctly."

With the assassin distracted, Leonardo snuck behind them and struggled to keep his sneak element, it was hard to move swiftly and quietly being in the pain he was in. He raised his katana for a death-slice.

With unbelievable speed, Zeotteove turned around and fired at the turtle.

Moth and Leonardo's eyes widened.

Leonardo looked down and saw he had been shot in the stomach. Blood poured out of his mouth, he dropped his katana and his knee's buckled. Zeotteove swiveled quickly to the turtles right and shot him again – this time in his soft, leathery-scaled sides.

Leonardo fell onto his knees, then his plastron; his eyes closed as blood poured out of his mouth and onto the concrete of the rooftop.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene fifteen<strong>

Sunni and Pierce were sitting on a couch in the bus; each had a soda in hand that had been earlier offered to them. Dumbo was introducing the other carnies to them.

One was a white bald man with a long scar running down his face, his eyes were blue and he was very skinny and boney. Another was a tall woman with long, gangly limbs; she had bright red lips, wide golden eyes and long brunette hair. Another was a Chinese-looking woman with purple lipstick. Another was a middle-aged skinny man wearing a cape. The last was a woman with bright red, short hair and brown eyes.

Dumbo introduced them, first was the bald man "This is Dzhek**(3), **our daredevil fromRussia. Tell him not to do something, he will do it."

"Greetings," Sunni said and held his hand out "I'm Sunni and this is my brother, Pierce. We're teenage brothers from the 'hood."

"_Dva giganta, govoryat cherepakh nosit' trenchi . New York dyeistvitel'no privlech' vsekh vidov _(**4**)" Dzhek muttered in a almost sarcastic way as he took the young turtles hand. Sunni looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention; he can only speak Russian." Dumbo told them, he then turned to the tall woman bright red lips "This Sheelah of the noodle spine, she is our lovely acrobat."

"Oh, how flexible can you be?" Pierce tsked and crossed his arms; only to be baffled when Sheelah bent over backwards and grabbed her ankles from behind.

Dumbo gave a hearty laugh before pointing to the middle-aged skinny man "This is our escape artist, Zeke. He's the next Houdini."

"I'll fight you for that title." Pierce challenged, Zeke chuckled a rusty chuckle.

"Whatever you want kid." Zeke said "But I don't go down without a fight, youngster."

Dumbo rolled his eyes and gestured to the Chinese woman "This is Mei-Mei, she's a Lion tamer. Don't let her tiny body fool you; she's as fearless as they come."

"Our uncle Leonardo might disagree." Sunni commented; hmm… His brothers called him 'Leo' like a lion…. And this fearless woman was a lion tamer…. Are lions some kind of universal symbol of fearlessness?

Dumbo nodded before pointing to the last carnie, the woman with bright red hair "And this is Theodora, our little turtle-dove and animal tamer. The beauty who tames the beasts."

"You flatter me Dumbo; but there's a certain elephant I haven't whipped yet." Theodora purred; the head carnie shook his head to fight the blush.

"It's so awesome to meet you all!" Pierce chirped "I always wanted to join a circus!"

Sunni groaned and palmed his face.

"Trust me son; you do not want to be branded a freak your entire life." Dumbo sighed.

Pierce smiled "That's okay! Everyone is different, right? We're just all different in a different way! Being different is awesome, the shell with the judgmental and vain; _they _are the freaks! The bad kind of freaks." He narrowed his eyes.

Dumbo smiled "You have a good heart in your chest and a good head on your shoulders, boy; you'll grow into a fine man one day. And hey, if you still decide you want to be a carnie, it's fine with us."

"Hooraw!" Pierce shouted in joy and pumped his fists up "I'll be the greatest magician ever! Chris Angel can suck it!"

"Well, fella." Zeke interrupted "You want to be the next Houdini? How about we battle for the title now." The carnie said as he took out a steel box; he opened it and it was full of chains, locks and handcuffs.

Pierce popped his fists "Bring it on." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene sixteen<strong>

Shocked, Moth dropped her swords; she pushed the battle out of her mind and ran to her uncle's aid. She pushed the turtle back onto his shell and looked at the damage; he was shot multiple times, but the bullet wound at his side worried her the most – it was so close to his ribs that it could have gotten into his lungs or heart.

She put a finger to his neck and sighed in relief when she felt a pulse. The green-masked ninja struggled to keep calm; '_Okay, take a deep breath, keep your cool, focus at the tasks at hand. Defeat the assassin, get back to the Lair. Sunni will patch him up, everything will be fine, you just have to keep calm and kill the assassin_'. With her panic pushed aside, Moth glanced at the assassin, who was standing on the ledge of a nearby rooftop.

"Get back here you coward!" Moth shouted and whipped out her arrows, she took a shot and stuck – the arrow lodged onto the shoulder area of the assassin, but the light brown-eyed cloaked figure didn't even blink – making Moth want to shiver.

"By the way," Zeotteove shouted back as they turned around "Bishop has a message for all of you Hamato's; "Don't fuck with us anymore!"." And like nothing, Zeotteove disappeared.

Though she was angry and bewildered, Moth pushed all thoughts and focused on the main objective; Leonardo, who was bleeding precious life blood onto the rooftop. '_Calm down Moth; Leonardo is strong, a couple bullets won't kill him right away. Just relax, throw him over your shoulders and get back to the Lair fast, don't be seen… Think of it like training; carry a hurt comrade to safety, be fast, be silent, you just have to be focused'. _"Hold on Leonardo." Moth said and ripped his kimono off – she quickly ripped it up into long strips and wrapped them around his abdomen to cover the bullet wounds in his side, and stomach.

The acolyte focused and green acolyte-symbols appeared on her body; she threw Leonardo over her shoulders and back in a fireman's-carry and ran, speed increased by the Tribunal power.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene seventeen<strong>

"Ready… Set… GO!" Dumbo started the timer; Pierce and Zeke were both chained upside-down on a tree, both also had their arms hand-cuffed behind them, as soon as Dumbo said 'Go' they started to twitch and start out of their restraints.

Nearby (they were outside of the R.V) Sunni and Sheela of the noodle spine were having a contest on who had the best acrobatics; who could jump farthest and maintain the best grace. So far, Sheela was doing better, but Sunni was a close shave.

Mei-Mei came over with a Russian circus bear following her; it was light-brown and was walking on all four paws.

"And the winner is Zeke – two seconds ahead of the young'un." Dumbo said from a distance.

"Darnit! I was sure I was going to beat you!"

"Settle down, kid – you're pretty fast for a little one, you'll give me a run for my money soon"

"You really think so?"

Once Sunni saw the bear, he instinctively whipped out his _chigiriki, _but Theodora toned him down "Calm down, sweetheart." She assured "This is our circus bear; Kitten. She's as tame as a pussycat."

The bear gave a small roar-yawn and walked over to Sunni, who still had his hands on his weapons; the bear put its front paws on his chestplate and pushed him down with ease, he fell onto his bottom with a grunt.

His icy blue eyes narrowed when they bear pinned him down and brought it's gapaing maw close to his face – he was sure Kitten was going to eat him. He was surprised when Kitten gave a almost joyful bear-roar and rubbed it's head against his chest-plate like a cat would, then licked his cheek.

"Good girl, good bear." Sunni said nervously and sat up; he patted it on the top of it's wide head and it's head rolled around in joy.

"See? Harmless like a Kitten." Mei-Mei told him "She loves to give rides too."

As if understanding the woman, Kitten scooped her head and Sunni and he slid onto her back, he turned himself around and grabbed onto her thick fur. She started to run around and Sunni was enjoying every minute of it.

"Pierce, you have to try this!" Sunni shouted.

From behind the trees, Jones and Mura were watched.

"They're having fun – all shell didn't break loose. Who'da thunk it?" Jonnie commented and looked at her watch under her wrist-guard "Looks like it's late sis – we're gonna have to go on patrol soon. Get the boneheads and let's go."

Silence.

"Yo, _Leona; _are you in there?" Jones asked to gain her attention – just to piss her off, Jones often called Mura 'Leona' to compare her to her father.

"What?" Mura snapped out of whatever daze she was in; Jones found it strange, Mura was never the type who spaced out.

"Lets get our bonehead brothers and get the shell outta here – we have to hit the rooftops soon for patrol." Jonnie repeated.

"Oh, oh; yes, yes we should." Mura agreed; almost too fast. "Hey – maybe we should skip Patrol tonight….."

Jones found that even stranger – Mura loved going on Patrol! She didn't even let them skip it.

"Don't question me." Mura growled and stalked off to there brother. Jones blinked and narrowed her pale-yellow eyes but decided to follow anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene eighteen<strong>

"Bye guys! It was fun meeting you all and playing, but we have to go!" Pierce called back to the group of carnies who waved goodbye to Pierce and his siblings as they left.

Once out of earshot, Pierce chattered to his siblings "It's official – I will one day join the circus."

"Whateva' ya want lil'bro." Jones said and fondly patted him on top of his hat "Just know – once they get you in the cage, I will throw peanuts at you and poke you with sticks."

"Awe, Jonnie; why are you such a jerk?" Pierce whined.

Jones smirked a shark-tooth smirk "It's heredity little brother." She responded.

"Let's hurry home." Mura interrupted and started to run; her confused siblings followed.

They were blissfully unaware of the horror that would behold once they returned home.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene nineteen<strong>

Rock had a pack swung over his shoulders as he walked away from the R.V; the other carnies were clustered together as they waved goodbye to their departing carnie.

"I always knew you would one day ;eave us and come back toNew York; it's your place, Rock." Dumbo said and ruffled the young mans short, curly brown hair. "I hope you can manage on your own."

Rock wrapped his arms around the man in a hug and signed '_I love you all. Farewell my family._' Before he departed into the bright and shiny city of New York.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <em>Bossanova - In the movie trilogy, Donnie said this once to use as a catchphrase, but it was shot down by his brothers. It is Pierce's catchphrase like 'cowabunga' is to Mikey.<em>**

**(2) Benny = Overcoat.**

**(3) Dzhek: Translated to 'Jack'**

**(4) Russian translation = "Two giant, talking turtles wearing trench coats. New York really does attract all kinds." (Lol)**


	5. S1E4: Detrimental

**Ninja turtles does not belong to me. It belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird … And anyone they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction to Season one: <em>After fourteen years of living, hidden in the sewers and training in the ways of Ninjitsu: the new turtles are finally unleashed as their fathers leave them to be the guardians of New York.<em>**

_**The new turtles know of human corruption and have been exposed to it, but can they really handle the legacy their fathers leave for them?**_

_**They are left to deal with the rise of a new criminal organization: The NYC-Warlords, where the Foot, Purple Dragons and the Mob have banded together to be an especially heinous enemy. And Bishop, after more than a decade of silence has returned to torment his former creations. **_

_**The question is: Can this new breed of ninja turtles handle all of this whacked-up shit?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Five: Detrimental (<strong>_Harmful, injurous_**) **

**Pierce voice-over: *singing*... _What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding, the braidsmaids is away. What a shame, the poor grooms-bride is a - !_**

**Mura: _Pierce, what the shell are you doing?_**

**Pierce: _Wait, wha-! Is this thing on?_ *pokes microphone***

**Jonnie: *face-palm.* _You knucklehead!_**

**Sunni: *still laughing***

**Mura: _You were supposed to give the pre-episode summary_!**

**Pierce: _Like anyone needs spoilers!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene one<strong>

In an abandoned, boarded-up hotel; the NYC-Warlords were once again up to no good. While the cronies were hanging around the lounge, Stag was a few floors up in what had once been the grand suite, but was now a cobwebbed, dirty, cracked ratsnest of a room that lacked a working toilet and only really offered an old, dusty mattress and a balcony. Stag had it decorated with several posters, a crate with magazines, and an entire wall was a weapons display.

Stag was practicing with his swords; now that he had a bionic hand, it performed much better than his real hand ever had. It pleased him greatly, but he still wanted vengeance on the new turtles for cutting off his hand.

Suddenly, the balcony door of the suite opened and the assassin, Zeotteove, came into the room; as per usual, the so-far genderless person was wearing the trademark cloak that concealed their body and shadowed their face. Oddly enough, Zeotteove was carrying something under their arm that was wrapped in a tarp.

The sniper looked to Stag. "It is done," Zeotteove told him before throwing the tarp in front of him; it unraveled, revealing a pair of blue-handled katana.

Stag picked up the katana with interest and studied them "Do these belong to who I think they belong to?" He asked.

Zeotteove nodded "Leonardo is exterminated; I had to compromise a little. The ninja prodigy of their clan decided to choose this exact time to pop up a surprise visit. Although, she was too preoccupied with Leonardo bleeding to death to really stop me."

"Is he dead? Are you _sure?_" Stag demanded with emphasis, Zeotteove waved it off.

They crossed their sleeved arms "_Think _about it Stag: I shot him multiple times in critical area's. And even if he survived being carried back home, what can they really do? The Homato clan is full of sewer-dwelling mutants and supplies are not the easiest to come by, their main medic has left and it's not like they can take him to a hospital. If he didn't die immediately, he's probably dead now."

Stag reluctantly accepted that "Alright; now that their caretaker is dead, when do we start our main attack?"

Zeotteove shook their head "Immediately – get the younger turtles when they are in a state of shock and angst, their focus and judgment will be clouded."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene two<strong>

Mura, Jonnie, Sunni and Pierce were strolling down the sewer passage towards their home, they had pulled off their disguises that were now either folded in their hands, under their arms or casually slung over their shoulders.

Pierce, who was still wearing his cloak and magicians hat, but had taken off the clothing he'd worn underneath it, was making a face "I can't believe you guys were stalking us!" He complained; gesturing to his sisters.

Jones grunted "Close yo' head**(1)**, ya nance**(2).**"

Mura, who was ahead, turned her head to the two boisterous turtles" Jonnie, quit picking on Pierce. And Pierce, we were not stalking you and Sunni; we were keeping a firm eye out in case all shell would break loose."

Sunni, who had yet spoken, rolled his eyes "Please," he muttered unconvinced "you guys stalked us for shits and giggles, didn't you?" He accused.

"You can't prove that." Mura retorted and suddenly stiffed; her gaze swept to the floor and she froze. The jade-green turtle knelt down and put her hand to the ground.

"Mura, is something wrong?" Pierce asked, concerned.

Mura came up, still stiffed up; she turned around and showed them her fingers – they were covered in thick red liquid. "Blood." She growled and narrowed her eyes; the uneasy feeling that she'd been feeling for a while flared up more. Without warning, she sprinted in the direction of the Lair.

Her siblings gasped; the entire passage ahead of them had puddles and trails of blood…. _Leading to their lair! _The three didn't even blink as they followed their leader and sprinted at top speed to the lair.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene three.<strong>

Zeotteove was pacing, standing in the lobby of the abandoned hotel right in front of the creaky stairs. Many of the NYC-Warlords were milled around the mysterious person.

"Listen," Zeotteove said, "every person has a weakness…. Or has something that unbalances them." They said "The turtles are no different. Shakespeare is the one with the hat and cape, he is extremely swift and agile, can run an entire mile without breaking a sweat; however, he is physically less strong that all of his siblings… Don't, however, underplay his strength, and under no circumstance will you make fin of his weapons because _he will kill you_, mob around him, don't give him breathing room, and overwhelm him with strength."

The cronies nodded.

"Joan-Of-Ark," Zeotteove continued "the strongest; she is also the biggest. Her greatest weakness is her anger; she has a terrible temper, but take into consideration it is also a great strength to her; she is especially dangerous whenever she is angry. Do not let her get her arms around you, or you're royally fucked. Keep your distance from her, she is a close fighter, use your speed, even if she is the physical strongest, and comes in second when it comes to skill and concentration; she is the slowest out of her siblings."

The cronies again nodded; from a corner, Nightingale cringed and slipped away when she was sure no one was looking.

"Sun Tzu, the only one that is not green" Zeotteove carried on "probably the calmest, and least violent. He had intense creativity and balance; you can cut off one arm, and cut off the other leg and he could still be standing. Balance is a key trait in Martial arts and he's most likely the best when it comes to the outcome of his moves. However, he is too compassionate; he does not like to kill, he finds it unnecessary – try to appear hurt, he will hesitate. He is what most call 'empathic', he can, in some sense, feel or relate to your pain."

Zeotteove froze; light brown eyes flashed hatefully "Oh and another thing," they hissed "Murasaki, the leader with the white mask; is _mine. _You will brutalize her siblings right in front of her. You understand me? I could care less of the fate of her siblings, as long as Murasaki _suffers._"

Stag, who was standing beside Zeotteove, took charge from then "We attack soon – get ready." He commanded and held out the swords that had formally belonged to Leonardo.

"Yes, sir!" The NYC-Warlords chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene four<strong>

"Master Leonardo, Master Splinter!" Mura called as she leapt into the Lair, her body still stiff and bristling – the uneasiness was growing stronger; the scent of blood was heavy in the air of the Lair, she knew something was wrong.

"Come into the infirmary!" A voice demanded – Mura's masked dark-brown eyes widened when she recognized the voice.

"Moth?" She exclaimed as she ran to the infirmary "Is that you?" The question left her as soon as she entered the infirmary; indeed, there stood her older human siblings, hunched over a cot with a large bowl in one arm; Master Splinter was on the other side of the cot; looking as though his heart would explode with panic.

But on the cot; was the limp, bloodied body of her father.

"Master Leonardo!" Mura shouted in shock and panic, she practically flew the rest of the way to the cot and pushed Moth aside; the jade-green turtles slanted eyes widened more seeing the state her sensei was in.

Leonardo was missing his kimono; but his chest plate, plastron, and one shoulder were mummified in bandages, but even though the bandages were thick and in many layers, blood still seeped through; a small trail of blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes were shut – if it weren't for the barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest, Mura would have sworn he was dead.

Mura glanced at the bowl Moth was holding; it was full of small wet towels that were soaked in blood. "What happened?" She demanded.

But before Moth could answer; Jonnie, Pierce and Sunni came into the infirmary.

"Holy shit!" Jones shouted in shock as she saw not only her normally absent sibling Moth, but Leonardo lying on the cot, looking dead.

Moth quickly grew annoyed when her turtle siblings kept asking and demanding things at the same time.

"All of you shut up and listen!" She yelled and slammed a fist onto a counter, driving everyone else into silence. One they were all quieted down, she began to explain "I just came back from Japan – I was visiting Donatello, but once I returned to the Tribunal, they demanded I go to New York; they said something was going to happen so I rushed over. And good thing too; I found Leonardo here being ambushed by a hired gun." 'Hired gun' came out in a low growl. "He had been shot – I was fighting them off, but Leonardo decided I needed _help; _so when he got up to 'help', the assassin shot him two more times, and he fell to the ground. I went to his aid, but the assassin left while I was distracted. So I carried him back here."

The story was a little clumsy and rationalized, but they took it. They were all horrified; Sunni was shocked, Pierce was afraid and Jones was angry, but nowhere _near _as angry as her sister, who looked ready to murder anyone she saw holding a smoking gun.

"Who's the Hatchetman(**3**) and how come they clipped**(4)** Leonardo?" Jones demanded – whoever did this was going to pay.

Moth grinded her teeth together and looked to Leonardo "There name is Zeeot… Something, some name I can't pronounce. They are apparently, an assassin working for Bishop I think."

Mura was silent; but the hellfire rage she wasn't showing was radiating off of her in waves and burned brightly in her normally cold eyes; like ice reflecting the light of a fire. Someone was going die.

"Bishop?" Sunni spat the name out in disgust; he'd never actually met the evil megalomaniac who had created him and his siblings, but he knew he was an alien-hating, xenophobic megalomaniac who needed to be locked up in a mad scientist's asylum.

"First the NYC-Warlords, and now Bishop? Are they in league with each other?" Pierce wondered aloud. The others took it into consideration.

Moth turned to Sunni "Sunni – you're the current medic, you're going to need to treat Leonardo – and soon, he's lost a lot of blood and he's losing more even as we speak."

Sunni nodded and turned to the still silent Mura "Mura – I'm going to need your blood for a transfusion. Your blood is an exact match for Leonardo's, he's going to need it."

"Alright." Mura told him a cold, emotionless voice that made him and everyone else wince.

"I will get the supplies needed." Master Splinter announced and went towards the infirmaries cabinets and gathered up the needed supplies.

"Get out!" Sunni told everyone, Moth began pushing them all, save for Mura and Master Splinter, out. "I don't need you guys in my thinking space – I need room to breath to operate right."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene five<strong>

Minutes dragged onto an hour; Moth was sitting on the couch with the look of anxiety, Pierce was lying down on the rest of the couch, in a situation like this he couldn't muster up the strength to deal with what was going on, so he just went to sleep for a brief escape, his head was lying on Moth's lap. Jones was pacing madly, her eyes twitching madly.

Without warning, Jones punched a wall; cracking it in the process "Whoeva' did this is gonna pay." She growled and tightened her fist "Fo'get Bishop; the droppa' (dropper (**5**)) will be the first to die."

"Calm down Jonnie." Moth told her.

"You want me to calm down, you nutcase?" Jones snapped, she turned her shell to her sibling "Go fade(**6**)."

"I know you're angry and all…" Moth said, she turned her amber eyes to the infirmary door "But it pales in comparison to the wrath of Mura once she gets her Naginata on the hired gun."

Jones was about to argue – but she shut her mouth in realization – sure, she herself was angry about this. But Mura was obviously more affected… Leonardo was her _father; _Mura idolizer her father, looked up to him more than anyone… Mura had trust issues… But without question she trusted Leonardo and didn't question him.

Mura was _pissed_; the strong turtle she'd looked up to her entire life was bleeding to death and full of holes…. If he were to die…. It truly a scary thought. Although Mura and Sunni seemed to be the most level-headed in the group, Mura also had a bit of a drawback to that, she had homicidal tendencies that came out if there family was threatened. To some degrees, that amount of psychopathic-ness rivaled even Moth.

Speaking of the devil; Mura came stumbling out of the infirmary; bandages wrapped her upper arm. The deathly calm look still on her expression.

"What happened?" Was Moths question to the current leader.

"He'll live." Mura replied, her voice cold and solid, like steel "Sunni pulled all of the bullets out – he had to open his plastron up in a few places to get some out. Then he stitched everything back together – he pumped him full of my blood after everything was done, and finally some morphine. He should gain consciousness in the morning."

Moth nodded, before saying "Mura… Little sister." She said softly "Think first, don't go charging off blindly. To the assassin, this was personal, I could sense it; it wasn't just a job, but a personal mission. Clearly, they were not to just kill Leonardo…. They might have been trying uproar in the family."

"Better reason to lob off their head." Mura replied – the eerie calmness only made the statement sound creepier.

"Murasaki Hamato." Moth said in a harsher voice as the jade-green turtle headed towards the Lairs exit "You will stay here! Think before you act, damnit why am I even telling you that? Your acting completely out-of-character!" Moth moved her head to the side as a shuriken was thrown at her; she looked at Mura and saw the rage burning in her dark brown iris's, never before had Moth seen such intense emotion in the white-masked turtles eyes; Mura always kept her emotions hidden…. And now it was so intense, she couldn't even hide it.

"I'm done taking orders from _you!_" Mura barked in a deeper 'leader voice' "You stopped being leader when you sold your soul to Ninja Tribunal! I'm the leader now and I don't have to listen to you!"

"Mura, keep calm." Moth tried to console, only to dodge another shuriken.

"_Keep calm?_" Mura spat with venom "Are you implying that _you _would keep calm if _your _father was hunted down and shot to near death?"

Moth froze "_Don't even go there, Murasaki!_" She spat out with emphasis – she gently took Pierce's head off of her lap and got up from the couch.

"Back off!" Mura shouted and whipped out her _Naginata – _without warning she charged at Moth in rage. Moth took out her _scimitar _and crossed them to block as strike from the turtles weapon.

"God damnit Mura – calm down!" Moth shouted.

"Fuck you!" Mura growled and pushed harder – with a few lashes of her swords, Moth disarmed Mura of her _Naginata _and then put her swords back to her side-sheathes when Mura decided to fight hand-combat.

Mura threw punches, which Moth either blocked with her wrist or grabbed her first – the human look sympathetically at the young turtle as tears started to spring from her eyes. Mura slowed down her movements until Moth grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close; Mura buried her face into her siblings neck and let out a small sob. It broke Moth's heart to see the normally emotionally-clear leader slip up like this.

"Sh… It's okay." Moth cooed and patted the back of the current leaders shell in comfort – briefly, she remembered doing this many times when they were little – Mura cried shamelessly when she was a turtle tot and often went to Moth when she was distressed like this. But that was many years ago.

"_I was scared!_" Mura wailed against her, her voice muffled "I saw the blood… I saw him on the cot…. Gods Moth; I thought he was dead! Or that he was going to die…. I… We were taught to not fear death…. But seeing my _father, _the turtle that raised, trained and loved me,bleeding to death and full of bullets… Mortality just came crashing down!"

"I get it. It's hard to imagine someone you love dying." Moth consoled "You're close to your father…. If Leonardo were to die…. The trauma you'd have would be terrible…. You could never be the same. Especially when you're so young…. Mura, I know in you're mind you imagine yourself as an adult…. But you forgetting how young you really are…"

Jones had not just witnessed the event of random violence between her two sisters; she had gone into the infirmary to help Sunni clean the blood off of him. But now she, Master Splinter and Sunni were coming out of the infirmary to see Mura actually showing emotion…. And not just showing emotion, but _expressing _it.

"If any of you say anything, I will kill you." Mura said as she sensed them, her voice was shaking. She withdrew from her human sibling and wiped her wrist across her eyes to dry her tears with her wrist-guard.

She turned to them and wiped any trace of emotion off of her face.

Worried, Sunni asked "Mura, are you - ?" Only to have the blade of a _Naginata _swung close to his throat.

"I said I'll kill you if you say anything." Mura hissed.

"Great," Jones grumbled "Moth is being mature and calm…. While Mura is being nutso; has the whole world gone wrong? Are Sunni and Pierce gonna switch personalities too?"

Sunni sent her a glare.

Mura and Moth tensed up in sudden ninja awareness.

"Someone is coming," Moth whispered; she could sense a presence coming closer… She wasn't as advanced as Leonardo was to break through their psyche walls and feel their emotions or motives, but she was far enough into that to know how close or far they were. Moth spoke to her family in a series of whispered commands "They are getting closer…. Closer… They're right at the entrance, inching… Get out your weapons… They are closer, foot is near the door…. Opening the entrance… NOW!"

At that command, they shot to the entrance with their weapons, Mura's feet rapped onto the ribs of whoever was at the door and knocked them over onto their back – she raised her weapon for a fatal blow.

Her _Naginata _stopped in mid-air when she heard the person she was pinning scream.

"Wait it's only me, _Gale!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene six<strong>

Though Mura stopped herself from killing the gangster girl, she did not remove her foot from pinning her down "What the shell do you want?" She spat – she knew that Gale tried to kill Jonnie – sure, she didn't succeed but she still had to intention of doing so. The white-masked turtle swept the blade of her weapon close enough that the deathly-sharp tip brushed against the artery in the humans neck "You have two fucking seconds to give me a good reason to not sever your head from your body here and now" She hissed.

Gale gulped; seeing Mura in rage was actually worse than seeing her being emotionless and creepy. "I… I came to help!" She chocked out – the way those dark eyes bore into her soul made her panic.

"Is that so, dollface?" Jonnie hissed – hate showed in her pale yellow eyes.

"Look, look! I know you guys hate me…. But I want to help you! I want to be on your side now, the right side!" Gale confessed.

"How do you even know where we live?" Sunni demanded – before, Gale hadn't even known they lived in the sewers because they were so discreet about their living arrangements. And yet she had found her way to the Lair… Too convenient.

"Guys…. Just…. Take that sharp blade away from where I breathe… And get off me… And I'll explain everything."

Mura would have called BS right there and slit her throat anyways, but she sensed danger…. It was a gut feeling that she would have to trust for now. Hesitantly, Mura retracted her _Naginata _and re-sheathed it. She removed her foot and offered Gale a hand up – the Latino reluctantly took it.

"This better be good." Mura hissed warningly and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene seven<strong>

"You see," Gale began; she was seated on a couch; Jones kept her distance was leaning against a nearby wall, but Mura was seated next to her, their apparent human sister Moth was on her other side; the rat Master Splinter was standing in front of her. They had earlier roused Sunni awake and explained the situation, he and Sunni were currently seated in the other couch. "It started when Stag first found out about you guys…. We just a new criminal organization formed by stray fragments of the Foot, the Mob and Purple dragons. Stag found out about you guys through some of the gangsters who fought the older turtles in the past, but he didn't truly believe in your existence until Zeotteove appeared…. They were an assassin, Bishop's cunning, trained black-hand." Gale continued.

Mura's skin crawled at the name 'Zeotteove' – more emotions she couldn't feel? Or was it her own feelings because the name was familiar even though she had never heard it? Either/or, the name screamed caution to her.

"Zeotteove told us about you guys…. How you try to stop us, you guys were vigilantes… Real threats. Sooner or later you would rise up, and destroy our operation. Stag decided to kill you all before that could happen. Zeotteove guided him…. Told us about you guys, I'm not sure how; but they knew pretty much anything about you guys. Tracked your every movements and gave us Intel…."

The Hamato clan glanced at each other; clearly, the assassin was more than just a hired gun. Now they knew why the NYC-Warlords were after them…. They didn't want them to stand in there way, they seen as a threat because their fathers had pretty much disbanded the original criminal organizations….

"Zeotteove is… _crazy._" Gale turned to Mura "Whoever they are; they are obsessed with destroying _you_ in particular, Mura." She told her "That was the real reason Zeotteove went after Leonardo – Christ, they wanted to go after to rest of your family, just to _hurt_ you!"

Mura's eyes widened in shock.- it had only been about a month since they first were allowed topside; it was impossible that she had enemies that had knew her before that. And after her family just to get to her? Honorless!

"Why?" Was all Mura could muster up.

"I don't know," Gale admitted "all I do know is…. My gang is after you, at this very minute they are heading towards this Lair. I came to warn you! You need to get out of here!" Seeing the questions about to come, Gale responded "Zeotteove _knows _where you guys live… And don't try to fight them, you're out-numbed seriously, and Zeotteove _knows _about your weaknesses and battle-styles too, and told us about it."

The Hamato clan was stunned silent; no one in the room was as shocked as Mura though; somehow, this was her fault… Zeotteove was after _her_ for some reason. And now they were all suffering because of it. Her blood ran cold(er) and seemed to form a prickly layer of ice over her skin.

A growl ripped from Master Splinter throat; he turned to his family "We need to leave." The aged rat said.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Pierce asked – he knew they couldn't stay in the sewers.

"I have an idea, don't worry." Mura cut in, she turned to Gale "I don't trust you – you tried to kill my sister, and you betrayed her trust. Ninja's don't give second chances…. I'm sorry Gale… It's too late for you to choose sides, we're ninja's. As in; life of solitude."

Gale looked hurt, but she nodded anyways

Mura swiveled her gaze to her siblings "Grab whatever you absolutely _need – _hide anything else that you don't want destroyed and let's get the shell out of here."

"What of Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked his granddaughter – they couldn't leave him, that was out of the question.

"I'll carry him." Mura replied. She turned to Moth and whispered something; the human nodded and they walked to the infirmary.

"What do I do?" Gale asked as the turtles scattered to gather items of importance. Jones stopped in front of her and sent a glare, she took out her butterfly swords.

"You don't try anything funny, and I won't tear out yo' throat." She growled in warning.

"I missed you to." Gale said with a smile, but the friendly gesture was not returned; she winced when Jones thrust a hand out to push her – Gale fell onto her bottom.

"You make me fucking sick." Jones spat and sprinted to her room. Gale felt regret well up in her system as the rat Master Splinter helped her up.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene eight.<strong>

The mutant family was walking down the darkest sewer passage, swiftly moving to reach solace quickly. Each of them either had a backpack or a duffle bag to carry some sentimental items they couldn't part with.

Mura had her unconscious father draper over her shoulders in a firemans-carry, and it was rather difficult to support his weight as it was, especially when she had to be careful because she didn't want to disrupt his healing injuries. She couldn't help but feel that she deserved the strain in her spine and neck – this was all her fault, Zeotteove the crazy assassin she was sure she had never met, wanted her only.

"Yo, honorable leader," Jones whispered though the darkness and putting sarcasm in the nickname "I'll carry _Yanushi _(**7**) fo' you, it'll be easier fo' me then you."

"I'm fine." Mura growled between clenched teeth – she appreciated her siblings concern, she really did – but she needed to do _something _to lighten the soul-crushing guilt she was feeling.

Jones pressed on anyways "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Mura replied coldly and they carried on down the sewer passage; they had sent Gale away, the human exited there Lair and went back to whatever hide-out her gang was in. Jones decided, by the sharp tone on the edge of her sisters statement, it was best to not press on. She _liked _her head staying on her shoulders, after all.

"So… Where are we going?" Pierce whispered; they had to stay quiet…. But he had no idea where they were going. Where were they going to stay? For how long? Were they going to ever go back to their Lair? The questions swam constantly in his head to a point he couldn't hold it in anymore and he had to ask them.

"You'll find out soon, Shakespeare." Master Splinter assured and ran a comforting paw across the young turtles forehead. Pierce sighed in disappointment but brightened up – he loved surprises...

Several moment of silence as they neared the end of the passage, they were near a ladder leading to a manhole. They kept silent as Master Splinter went up the ladder, they waited for his signal. Mura went after him, and with some difficulty and the held of her siblings they managed to get Leonardo topside too. Then Moth, then Sunni and finally Pierce.

Pierce grabbed the bars of the ladder and glanced back down the dark passage of the sewers, home. "Bye home." He sighed almost sadly and climbed up; the sewers, where they were raised, hidden and nurtured ever since they were hatchlings.

Change was inevitable; but he knew sooner or later it would come. Pierce just never knew it would be 'sooner'.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene nine<strong>

Ch'rell heard a knock on the front manor door; luckily, she was close enough (she was in the kitchen) to hear it. Ch'rell was a glasses-wearing eleven-year-old girl with brown eyes and she resembled her father, Dr. Chaplin, and she had long black hair. Constantly, she had for some reason a pair of drumsticks cross-strapped to her back. The human ninja opened the door.

She was taken aback to see her mutant 'family' standing out the door: all of the current ones still residing in New York at least, and even Moth who she hadn't seen in a while. All of them had either a backpack or a dufflebag – they all had a morbid expression, even happy-go-lucky Pierce. Most strange of all, a bandages-up Leonardo was slung across Mura's shoulders in a firemans-carry and he was unconscious.

"Ch'rell," Master Splinter addressed the child "get your mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene ten<strong>

All of them; the Hamato clan, and the Oroku clan (except for Reiki – who still refused to leave his closet) were hanging around the large living room of the manor. Mura was intently standing vigil of her father, who she had dropped onto the couch and had quickly covered with a blanket. Jones and Pierce had decided to sit in front of the large flat-screen TV the living room provided; they were sharing a blanket and were watching Tap-Out, but their spirits were so low they couldn't even bet on who was going to win. Sunni, Master Splinter and Moth were explaining the situation to Karai.

Karai stood in front of them; although in her early forties, Karai still looked as if she were in her early twenties(**8**). Chaplin was not around; he was estranged from his wife, he lived in Japan where he worked in the Japanese branch of O'Neil tech as a scientist…. He was also head of the Oroku corporations there.

Karai nodded as Master Splinter finished explaining the situation to her "You are always welcome here." The green-eyed Corporate suite assured – the Hamato's were her adopted family thanks to her adopted brother Michaelangelo; the younger turtles never knew how, but she and Michaelangelo somehow became as close as brother and sister, then Shredder died…. They were never told the full story, only small tidbits I involving the New York division of The Foot being disbanded.

"We thank you for the hospitality, Mrs. Oroku." Master Splinter thanked.

"I will see what I can do to help with these NYC-Warlords, they have been causing quite a stir in the criminal balance in New York." Karai explained "And this 'Stag' you have told me about – I believe he is one of the young Foot ninja's from when the Foot was permanently disbanded in New York. He was one of the younger members back then – I believe he was only thirteen. He was the son of a Criminal drug lord and one of his concubines, he didn't want to sink to as low as that, so he joined the foot instead."

That made sense – considering the current Stag seemed to have been trained in combat, and he was in his early to mid thirties.

"I'm not surprised," Sunni commented "his genetics must be messed up in some way – a drug lord for a father, and concubine that might have used drugs; his gene pool must be a cocktail of altered traits."

"Do you know anything about 'Zeotteove'?" Moth asked, seeing the confused expression on the older female ninjas face, she added "Psychopathic assass-hole working for Bishop."

Karai thought about it "No… I have never heard the name." She admitted "But…. I believe I can find evidence for a black-hand working for him…." She turned to her daughter "Ch'rell, can you help me?"

"Yes mother; I think I can hack into Bishop's system." Ch'rell confirmed with a nod.

"Now," Karai announced to all of the Hamato clan "I believe it has been a long night for you all – it is best that you all rest now. My daughter," she turned to Ch'rell again "will you show them to their rooms? They can reside on the same floor as you and you're brother. Also, see if you can rouse him out that closet."

Ch'rell shrugged and beckoned for them to follow, she said "I can try – but we both know that big brother won't come out."

Master Splinter, the turtles and Moth followed the young girl up the stairs. All but one turtle – Mura' who still stood vigil over he unconscious father.

"Murasaki." Karai said and put a shoulder on the young turtles shoulder, Mura did not brush the gesture away, she just stared blankly at the ground. "Are you alright?"

"No," Mura told her human relative honestly "this is my fault – the black-hand…. Zeotteove, whoever they are…. Are after _me _Karai, and they are willing to go through my family to get to me."

Karai understood; the one sure-fire way to effectively affect any of the Hamato clan was to hurt one of their own. This was especially true for Leonardo, or Murasaki; both, as leaders, were the ones who had it on them to keep their clan safe. For her family to be in danger because of her…. It must be unbearable for Murasaki, the pressure of guilt and confusion must have weighed down so heavily it was crushing her being mentally.

"It is going to be alright." Karai assured – and she was sure of it, if the original turtles have pulled out of worse, the new turtles should be able to pull through this.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene eleven<strong>

"I can't believe this shit." Jonnie hissed to her brothers "We driven out of our own home…. Our turf, our Lair; if they trash anything - !" The volume of her voice rose as her anger did, Sunni elbowed her in the side to remind her to calm down.

"Our fathers were driven from their lair," Sunni reminded her "three times I think; including the Lair they had spent the first fifteen years of their life in…"

"Oh no!" Pierce realized something "What if we have to relocate?"

Jones and Sunni froze and glanced at each other; it was highly probable. There was no way Master Splinter or Leonardo would allow them to continue to live in their current Lair if their enemy knew where it was. Shell, some ally's didn't even know where they lived.

"It might have to come to that, little brother." Sunni admitted and put a hand to the other turtles shoulder, the copper-eyed turtle sullenly looked to the floor. Jones face twisted into a characteristic scowl.

"I can't believe it!" She snarled "We have to leave our home – our _sanctum_, because of a couple of bozo's who think we're a threat?" The mint-green terrapin was about to punch a wall, but her fist was grabbed by a much smaller, five-fingered hand.

"If you break our wall _again, _Jonnie." Ch'rell warned "Then _you _are paying for it this time – our insurance doesn't cover damage done by hot-headed mutant turtles!"

"Whateva'." Jones snorted and crossed her arms – the Oroku clan was rich, why should it even matter?

"Okay," Ch'rell told them as they came to the third floor "you guys can have any room in this floor – as long as it isn't mine or Reiki's."

"I call biggest!" Pierce chirped and began to open each of the doors – Jones quickly followed and tried to find the biggest room first.

Ch'rell looked to Master Splinter and Sunni "You guys can use our dojo to train – we have more equipment, and a ton of room…. It'd be nice to finally spar with someone other than Mother or Reiki."

Sunni nodded blankly and chose the room closest to him – he didn't care how big it was. It had been such a long night….. It started out so nice too; having fun at the circus with Pierce and playing with the carnies, only to be disintegrated when they got home; the place that was supposed to be a 'safe haven'.

Sunni flung himself onto the mattress and glanced out of the window – the windows were tinted to where they could look on the other side from the inside, but no one could see anything from the outside. He could see the sun rising, and lightening the formally dark sky and outlining the tall buildings of New York.

The artist fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene twelve.<strong>

Stag sighed as his gang finished ransacking the Lair – no sign of turtles, they had left, the place had recently been abandoned. He knew it was recent – the food in the fridge was still fresh, and the TV which was off was still warm, meaning it had only recently been turned off.

The freaks had left – and clearly, in a hurry.

"They knew we were coming." Stag said to one of his gangsters – they nodded in agreement as they studied some of the random ninja equipment they found lying around.

Stag pondered on who would tell the turtles and knew the answer instantly – Nightingale, that questionable bitch! He should have known. She grew close to the freaks while she was gone, he had sometimes overheard her talking fondly about one of the male turtles called 'Jones' to some of the other gangsters. And now that he thought about it, he didn't remember her being present until they were actually in the sewers.

"Nightingale!" He called, the fearful latino girl scurried over to him.

"Yes, sir?" She asked fearfully – his hunch was correct, she would not speak to him in such fear unless if she was afraid of him knowing something.

"Tell me, Nightingale," Stag started innocently "what do you think about the turtle freaks?"

"They are crazy, homicidal monsters who crave our blood." Nightingale answered – but it came too quick, too strained; she sounded disgusted in herself for saying such a thing.

Without warning, Stag drew his hand back swiftly and back-handed the young girl across the cheek – she screamed as she fell over and held onto her cheek.

"You warned them." It was a statement "You told them we were coming…."

"No… No, Stag; I didn't, I-!"

"You let the turtles influence you; the monsters seduced you, these inhuman beasts -"

"They are not monsters just because their not human!" Nightingale shouted in defense, then her eyes widened and she cupped her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

Other cronies had stopped searching and ransacking and were watching with interest as Nightingale was kicked and pinned down by Stag's foot – blood trickled out of her mouth from the blow to the ribs, it was well-known that Stag's shoes were steel-toed. Not only were her ribs broken, but they might have punctured a lung.

"Got'cha." Stag whispered cruelly and grabbed the katana that had belonged to the oldest turtle Leonardo, which were now strapped to his waist. His clanged them together to drive fear into the young girl and drove them down.

Nightingale's screams traveled through the New York sewer system, the echoes shook the normally still, cold air.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene thirteen<strong>

Even as the sun climbed up the now morning sky, and everyone else in the manor was fast asleep - Mura could tell by the sound of their breathing she honed in on - the jade-green leader stood vigil over her unconsious father. Her hands were tightened in fists.

Sighing, she sat in lotus position and began to meditate; staying vigil in a spiritual way. If anyone were to wake up, she would know. But she focused on something else; her concentration spread all over the city of New York as she searched for a single target. She wasn't as far enough into training as Moth or Master Leonardo to full-scale find someone over a big stretch of land like they could, or find someones position, but she tried to at least sense them.

She tried to sense Zeotteove.

Mura would get a good lock on the chi signature of this assassin, and hunt them down before they could do anymore harm.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Close your head = shut up. <strong>

**(2) Nance = effeminant man**

**(3)Hatchetman = killer, gunman. **

**(4) Clipped = shot**

**(5)Dropper = hired killer. **

**(6)Fade = get lost.**

**(7) Yanushi = Japanese for 'landlord'. Mura is actually the only one who refers to Leonardo as 'master' or 'sensei', Jonnie refers to Leonardo as 'Yanushi' because he kind of is the landlord of the Lair... In a way.**

**(8) You know how they say Japanese women never get old or fat?... This was kind of proven in the infamous _'Same as it never was' _episode, where Karai was like, what, fifty, sixyty? And excepty for white hair, she didn't even look old.**

* * *

><p><em>And things go to shell... Read and Review for next chapter<em>


	6. S1E5: Ninja's declassified

**Ninja turtles does not belong to me. It belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird … And anyone they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction to Season one: <em>After fourteen years of living, hidden in the sewers and training in the ways of Ninjitsu: the new turtles are finally unleashed as their fathers leave them to be the guardians of New York.<em>**

_**The new turtles know of human corruption and have been exposed to it, but can they really handle the legacy their fathers leave for them?**_

_**They are left to deal with the rise of a new criminal organization: The NYC-Warlords, where the Foot, Purple Dragons and the Mob have banded together to be an especially heinous enemy. And Bishop, after more than a decade of silence has returned to torment his former creations. **_

_**The question is: Can this new breed of ninja turtles handle all of this whacked-up shit?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Five: Ninja's declassified, School survival guide<strong>

**Sunni voice-over: _Ahh…. School._**

_**Perhaps you remember it for all friends that you had… Or the teachers you didn't like… Or the staying up late playing videogames when you should have been studying.**_

_**What do we, teenage mutant ninja turtles, think about when we think about school?**_

**_Well people…. We think back to the maniac chasing us with a chainsaw!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene one<strong>

It was nighttime, in the dojo of the Oroku Mansion the young ninja's currently residing in it were training. Moth was meditating with Master Splinter, Jones was practicing moves on a training dummy, Pierce was striking the punching bag with his fists and feet, Sunni was practicing kata's with his _chigiriki, _and Mura was sparring with Ch'rell; it was weapons spar.

It had been a few days since they were forced out of their home and the young turtles had quickly become comfortable with bigger, warmer, more comfortable living conditions. Leonardo was quickly recovering – his plastron was still covered in bandages and it would be a little while before the stitches or surgical staples could be taken off. But tonight he was well enough to instruct the younger ninja's training. Karai had been kind enough to give the blue-masked turtle a new kimono since his old one had been destroyed; this new kimono was black but had the design of a blue Chinese-style dragon on it; like his old one he had torn the long sleeves to be short enough to go down to his elbows and knees.

"Lift your leg up higher in that kick, Ch'rell." Leonardo instructed as the spar continues. "Murasaki, don't hold your _Naginata _so low, you have less control than if it were higher. Very good both of you – impressive spinning back-kick, Murasaki; equally impressive counter, Ch'rell."

Ch'rell was about to land a spinning back-fist, when she suddenly seems to realize something; she looked at her watch and puts her drumsticks in the weapons bracket in the corner.

Confused, Mura re-sheathed her _Naginata_ and approached her human friend. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I have to go to bed." Ch'rell explained.

"Why?" Jones asked from nearby and threw another punch at the training dummy – since everyone in the room was a ninja, they could hear everything going on. "It's not like you have curfew."

"I have school in the morning." Ch'rell stated simply. The eyes of the young turtles turned on her in a bit of confused silence, then they started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ch'rell demanded.

Sunni didn't pause in his flailing kata as he said "Ch'rell you're already a genius – why would you need to go to school?"

Ch'rell crossed her arms indignantly and narrowed her brown eyes "Well – it's the _law._" She pointed out.

Pierce was intrigued by this concept; he didn't really know how actual human schools were, he'd only heard about them from the media. "What's school like?" He asked the half-Asian human.

"It's a social Hell-On-Earth." She grumbled – one could see an involuntary shiver run through her body.

Jonnie started laughing at her, she then stopped and grinned a shark-tooth grin "Ph," she said and pointed at the human ninja "there's no way yo' school is even _close _ta as intense as TMNT-U was!"

Another milestone the young turtles had to pass in order to be left in New York was Education. Donatello had created an educational system that had taken from when the younger turtles were little over a year old, until they were about eleven. It was referred to as 'TMNT-U' from some remark April made a long time ago when she pretended to be from a University on TV.

It had been…. Mentally _and _physically exhausting. Training already took up big portions of their day, even back then; they practically fried their brains studying all the time – it was uncommon they even got an hour a day of downtime. It was amazing they didn't ever have panic attacks from the pressure of having good grades; Donatello wasn't exactly the most mean, pushy teacher or anything, but he still put some amount of pressure on them – for every time any of them caused a disruption in 'class', they had to drop and give him ten flips.

But once they graduating, they all had come out with a high school level diploma, Sunni had been the male valedictorian and Mura had been the female one. After that any other education they had would have to be college-level. All of the turtles save for Pierce went and got a degree online; Sunni, Bachelors in Astrology. Mura, Masters in Political Science. And Jonnie, Bachelors in Criminal Profiling (Behavior analysis.). Pierce didn't seek much ambition in the human world since he believed there was no point in it, because they were mutant turtles.

Ch'rell turned desperately to Moth "You went to school, right?" She asked – Moth was human, so she should have gone "Tell them how hard it was!"

Moth cracked an eye open and shrugged "Actually; I went to TMNT-U like them." The green-masked ninja explained "I mean… I'm in a family of turtles; of course I didn't go to normal school. Talk about awkward parent-teacher conference."

Hearing Jonnie, Sunni and Pierce snicker at her, Ch'rell made a face and pointed at them "You guys wouldn't last five minutes in a normal school!" She told them.

Pierce started sniffing the air "You guys smell that?" He asked his siblings but didn't wait for an answer "Smells like a challenge."

"Yo' on!" Jones snorted and pointed at Ch'rell "We could so last five minutes! Shell, we'll last a whole day!"

Mura watched as her siblings all nod at each other in agreement – the white-masked ninja shook her head "And it goes down-shell from here." She said and poked her toe against the floor in a comical way. She turned to her father, ignored the stab of guilt and said "I'll give them about fifteen minutes tops." She said.

"I'll give them ten." Leonardo shrugged – with everything said, done and decided, everyone retired for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene two<strong>

Meanwhile, at the end of a desolate alley; Stag was sitting a top a dumpster and in front of him and the dumpster were a group of teenagers, all shadowed by the lack of lighting.

Stag had a wry grin spread across his features "Have you installed it in the heart of that hell-hole?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." One, a male replied with a solute.

"Good, good." Stag commented "You are one step closer, poor souls, one step closer to achieving the ultimate goal of freedom. One step closer to freeing yourselves from oppressive authority. One step closer to ridding yourselves of your tormentors. One step closer…. To being a recruit."

There was a clamor from the group as they pumped up their fists – "Down with misery, up with freedom!" "Fall of the cliques!" "Speak up revolution!" They raved on and on; like savages surrounding a bonfire where a human was tied to a pole in the middle of the fire, awaiting and dreading to be roasted by the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene three<strong>

At seven o'clock the next morning in the Oroku mansion; Ch'rell watched as her turtle friends put on human disguises. Since they were going to a school, they couldn't wear the usual disguise of a trench-coat and fedora. Instead they were wearing really big and baggy clothes that came in teenage style; hoodies, beanies, sunglasses and really baggy jeans. To not draw attention to the concaving of their, they had holes in the back of their hoodies that would make their shells stick out and had them decorated in a way to look like backpacks.

"Man, these clothes feel ridiculous; I feel like a turtle inside their shell." Sunni complained as he tied the laces of the high-tops he had to wear to hide his three-toed feet. The half-turtle was wearing a gray-striped white hoodie and white baggy jeans, his beanie was gray and his sunglasses were wire-rimmed prescription.

"Ha!" Ch'rell pointed out "People who go to school have to get up early in the morning! Suck on that!"

"Ph," Jonnie snorted and zipped up her hoodie "we get up at six o'clock every freaking day fo' trainin'; you just gave us an extra hour of sleep." Jonnie was wearing a black hoodie with magenta cuffs, dark-gray baggy camo jeans, she was wearing typical thick-rimmed hard-plastic sunglasses and had on a black beanie with a magenta-colored scull-and-crossbones logo on it.

Jones looked to the staircase and saw Mura sitting on the bottom step, just watching; she wasn't dressed like her siblings and it didn't look like she was going to. "Yo, miss high-and-mighty," Jones addressed "aren't you coming?" No answer, "Oh come on, you _scared_?" The black-masked turtle taunted "'Fraid of the popular girls callin' you ugly or somethin'? It's not like havin' a rack matta's for turtles. Or is it because you can't bring yo' favorite sharp objects cuz of that one rule?"

Quickly growing irritated by her siblings antagonizing, Mura narrowed her mask-hidden eyes a little "Shell no." She answered and crossed her arms "The American educational system is run by liberals – they are attempting to make the next generation into a bunch of mindless pansies. I say the shell with school, refrain from the liberal influence!"

Silent now, Jones put her hands up in front of her and slowly backed away, she muttered something sounding eerily like 'conspiracy theorist' and turned away.

Moth was also up; being nineteen, she decided not to go with them – instead, she would 'keep an eye' on them to make sure they wouldn't be exposed, as ordered by Leonardo. She would watch them from the shadows and do whatever possible to make sure their turtle identities would keep secret. "You guys should probably use your nick-names," Moth commented "Your real first names would be a little strange in these modern times."

"Oh yeah, and another thing." Ch'rell said and pointed at the mutants weapons "You can't bring those – weapons aren't allowed on school campus. Even yours Pierce."

Pierce frowned when he looked at the drumsticks crossed behind the humans back under her backpack "But you still have yours!" He pointed out. Pierce was wearing baggy basic blue jeans, and a white hoodie with a glittery yellow design of a money sign and strange yellow designs on the sleeves – he was wearing hard-plastic, typical dark sunglasses like Jonnie was, and his beanie was yellow.

Ch'rell smirked "Mine are _drumsticks – _we're going to a school, that has several different types of bands and Orchestra. They aren't allowed to tell me I can't have drumsticks." She said with a laugh.

"I always wondered why you kept those when you have an entire ninja clan's armory at you're disposal….." Sunni muttered and reluctantly handed his human ally his precious _chigiriki. _Equally as reluctant, Jonnie and Pierce handed over their weapons as well.

Ch'rell put the weapons down on the living room coffee table and put her hands on her hips "Ahem." She reminded with a raised brow.

Catching her drift and groaning, the turtles reached under their clothes – an uncountable number of throwing knives, kunai, shuriken and metal-pins (needle-like, thin and tiny metal splinters that can be thrown and aimed for the throat) clattered as they were dropped on the floor.

"…. You guys only wear a belt, gear and a mask – where do you _put _these things?" Ch'rell asked, surprised at the sheer number of hidden lethal weapons – she knew they had a lot, but never _that _much.

"That's fo' us to know." Jones replied with a shrug; she and her brothers jumped some feet away so they wouldn't walk over the sharp objects.

Ch'rell looked at her watch "It's almost time to go." She said, Pierce realized something.

"What about Reiki?" He reminded, Ch'rells shoulders slumped as she sighed.

"It's useless," she told him, exasperated "he won't come out of the freaking closet! At this rate he is a school drop-out! I can't get him out!" She moanded, she looked to Jones desperately as the mint-green turtle fussed around in the uncomfortable human clothes.

Jonnie soon realized the human was staring at her "What? Me?... Oh fine, I'll get the bozo out…" She mumbled and headed up the stairs.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps that got more muffled and distant, then there was a door slamming open, more heavy footsteps, another door being slammed open, several squeaks and obscurities, the sound of a body hitting the floor, more obscurities, and more heavy footsteps accompanied by dragging.

Jonnie came walking down the stairs, effortlessly dragging Reiki buy the back of the shirt behind her – he was yelling as his body bounced against the steps of the stairs.

Reiki was a pale-skinned boy with spiky red hair, an angular face with dark eyebrows and bright green eyes. After being in the closet for more than a week, his hair was a mess, his skin was dirty and unwashed and his clothes were crumpled up around his rather skinny frame.

Once on the ground floor, Jonnie lifted Reiki up and dropped him on the ground.

"Oww!" He shouted and rubbed his now sore bottom "What the hell man!"

Ch'rell scrunched up her nose "Have you showered at all?" She asked in disdain but didn't wait for an answer "It's time to go to school big brother – rinse out your hair, brush your teeth and change your clothes and let's go." She instructed, her voice was nasal from plugging her nose.

Reiki than noticed Sunni – he jumped up onto his feet and pointed at the half-turtle. "Pervert!" He shouted.

Sunni tried to approach him "Reiki, Reiki, calm - !"

"Why do you keep saying my name, huh? Stay away from me!"

"Reiki, I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to look at you in the shower or anything! I wanted to visit Ch'rell!"

"Oh, so you wanted to see my sister naked huh? You're a pervert _and _a pedophile!"

"What do you mean pedophile? She's only two and half years younger than me! Reiki, it isn't like that! I swear I'm not interested in Ch'rell that way!"

"Oh, so my sister isn't good enough for you? Is that it?"

"N-No! You're sisters great… A-And she's pretty and smart, b-but-!"

"So you _are _trying to get my sister!"

Jonnie went over and stood between them – she pushed them farther apart. "Ladies, ladies!" She taunted "Can't we all get along?"

Reiki blinked and only then seemed to realize something "What are all you turtles doing in my house?"

The turtles, Moth, and Ch'rell all groaned aloud at the sheer boneheaded-ness of the red-haired ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene four<strong>

The dark limo pulled up to a curb next to the school – as it stopped, the door opened and five teenagers jostled out – Reiki, then Ch'rell, then Jonnie, then Sunni, then finally Pierce.

Ch'rell started talking as she lead them through the sea of teenagers to the cafeteria "Our school is pretty big," she began "it's a mash-up of middle and high school. I'm in sixth grade and Reiki is in tenth grade. I think you guys should be in ninth grade."

"Yo! Ch'rell, Reiki! Are t'ose who I t'ink t'ey are?" An overly-loud, Jersey drawl came; the group turned and saw two people running over to them. Smiles filled out the turtles faces.

"Sid, August!" They greeted as the two humans came over to them, Jones fist-pounded with Sid. August gave Pierce and Sunni a friendly hug.

Sid had raven-black hair like his father Casey, but his eyes were blue-green and he had some of Aprils soft features. He constantly wore an attire consisting of long baggy shorts and a t-shirt.

August resembled April as much as her brother resembled their father; while her hair was also bright red, her eyes were bright blue, she had some of Casey's sharp features. Being color-blind (everything was black and white to her) the colors of her clothes were always an awkward mix. Today she was wearing yellow shorts with a purple t-shirt.

"What are you guys doin' here?" Sid asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"We decided to see what being in a traditional learning environment is like." Sunni replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"How are you gonna pull that off?" August asked "I can _tell _your turtles – your skin in green and you only have three fingers."

"People who don't know 'bout mutant turtles tend not ta notice things." Jones replied – the others nodded. Sight was often deceitful, humans were used to only seeing other humans walking around talking and wearing clothes, so they wouldn't bat an eyelash at a bipedal mutant turtle.

"Oh, by the way," Ch'rell brought up "August is in eighth grade, Sid is in sixth grade like me." Sid grinned and August gave a thumbs-up.

"What's this place?" Pierce asked in awe as they entered a really large room with many tables and people.

"A soup kitchen." Reiki chirped, hands resting atop his red hair.

"Please," Ch'rell rolled her eyes "your flattering the place – a soup kitchen has better food." She said.

Jones crossed her arms and rolled her eyes "Nothin' could be worse than Pierce's 'crave-food'." She muttered, Sunni nodded in agreement.

Sid shook his head "Ya goin' to eat ya words – at least they taste betta'." He commented – the other humans snickered.

The teenagers got in a long line and had to wait about five minutes before finally reaching the food window where the cafeteria ladies handed them a tray with a breakfast burrito, an apple and a school carton of milk. They then all sat down at a decently sized circular table big enough for all for them.

Jonnie picked up the warm burrito and took a bite – but just as she took the fist chew, she froze. Her face scrunched up in disgust and her already green face turned even greener. She makes a strangled noise at the back of her throat then gets up, runs to the nearest trash-can and deposited the food in her mouth into it.

She came back with a scowl as she sat back down – the humans watched bemused. "They dare call this food?" She growled "Or even edible?" She angrily bit into her apple and gagged again, she spat the chunk of apple back onto her tray "What the shell? Why are the apples _cold? _Your not suppose to refrigerate apples!"

The two other heavily-clad turtles glanced at each other nervously, they reluctantly picked up their own burritos and bit into to them.

Sunni spits it out onto his tray and made a disgusted look. Pierce however, continued chewing, swallowed and even took enough bite.

August looked at the yellow-masked turtle in confusion "No fucking way, you actually like it?" She asked a took a small sip of her milk, Pierce shrugged.

"Eww, eww…" Sunni grunted and rolled his tongue around in his mouth to get the disgusting taste out "I'd choose Pierce's cooking over this."

Pierce sent him a hopeful look "You really mean that, bro?" He chirped.

"Ph, shell no." Sunni and Jonnie said in unison, Pierce punched Sunni in the arm.

The turtles tried to sip their milk – only to find that the milk was slushy.

"They _freeze _the milk?" Sunni gaped, their humans friends hadn't been exaggerating; food at the soup kitchen would have been better.

The turtles decided firmly on pushing the trays of so-called food away from them, the human teenagers snickered at their misfortune and ate their own food. The turtles figured that they had built some sort of immunity towards it from having gone to school for so long.

After some moments of chatter, a kid walked up; he was a boy around fifteen years old wearing black skinny-jeans, a baggy black hoodie and he had short hair dark hair with long bangs covering half his face, his eyes were strikingly pale blue against the dark pigments of his clothes and hair.

"H-hello," he said quietly; the softness of his tone rivaled even Sunni's "you three must be new right…. I haven't seen you around or anything…"

Sunni and Pierce smiled, Jonnie scowled a little but they were about to greet back, but they didn't have the chance to because they were interrupted by Reiki.

"Get out of here, fag." Reiki sneered; the kid swooped his bangs to cover his face more and hide his hurt as he scurried away. Jonnie, Pierce and Sunni were stunned at the action of their human friend; another honor-trained ninja. Their other human friends had seemingly not noticed it.

"Dude, what the shell was that about?" Sunni demanded.

"What the fuck, Reiki?" Jones growled.

"Did your burrito come with a side of asshole or something?" Pierce said – this time he wasn't smacked upside the head for uncharacteristic swearing.

Reiki seemed shocked by their anger "What?" He said "That's Levi! He's the school weirdo – and he probably is a faggot, just look at the way he dresses."

Not able to take her friends attitude anymore, Jonnie got up and pushed Reiki – he fell over off the stool and fell onto his bottom. The red-head stared up at the sunglasses-wearing turtle in shock.

"You," Jonnie growled while pointing at him, she used her free hand to motion her brothers up "are the very definition of a homophobic asshole."

The bell rang right then, everyone got up and filed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene five<strong>

"Where do you suppose we go?" Pierce asked – he and his siblings were now in a hallway after losing their friends in the crowd and kids were quickly dissipating from the halls as they entered classrooms.

"Anywhere Reiki isn't." Sunni retorted angrily – all of them were still cross at the red-headed ninja, they were actually taking the myth that gingers don't have souls into consideration…. No scratch that, Reiki didn't have freckles.

"I say we split up and go to the first place that seems right." Jonnie shrugged, she then turned away "Later, bros." She said and sprinted off the other side of the hallway.

Pierce turned to Sunni and said "Sorry bro – your awesome and all, but you cramp my style." The yellow masked turtle then rounded a corner and followed a group of students to wherever they were going.

Sunni solemnly looked around, and then he heard the sound of music, and saw a few students carrying instrument cases. He smiled a little – music, he'd go to that class.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene six<strong>

"Excuse me?" Pierce said as he wondered into a gymnasium – he figured the only adult in the room must have been the P.E teacher.

"Can I help you, son?" The gruff-looking, scratchy-voiced man asked him.

"I'm uh…. I'm a visiting student and I was wondering if I could join this P.E. class for the day." Pierce lied.

The coach raised a whiskery brow "Where is your visitors pass?"

"Lost it." Pierce replied quickly, if you listened hard enough you could hear the gray matter on his brain start to thicken(**1**).

"….They come in stickers, son."

"…..That's what weirded me out too."

"Alright then; what's your name boy?"

"Pierce." The yellow-masked turtle replied.

"Last name?"

"It's err, uh… Shay."

"Okay, Pierce Shay; I just wrote your name on the board and you can join us today." The coach then scribbled something on the board and motioned to one of the rows of students, Pierce went to the end.

After some minutes of more and more students arriving, the class finally started.

"Today, after warm-ups," the coach said to the class "we do two-touch football."

Pierce's head tipped to the side; he and his siblings often played football with the long tunnels of the sewers as terrain; but what was two-touch?

The class started up on warm-ups; each of the exercises were very short and half the class wasn't even doing them. The exercises consisted of things like lunges, Hollywood, butterfly and were basically more stretches than exercises. Finally, sit-ups and push-ups, but they only had to do ten of those which Pierce found even stranger because that was so little. During practice he and his siblings had to do at least fifty. And most of the class was either on their knees, had their rears in the air or weren't doing them right.

"These exercises are way too easy." Pierce called to the coach and added a yawn "I'm not even close to breaking a sweat – this has got to be some kind of joke. I've had harder warm-ups when I was three." It was actually true, considering that's was when he and his siblings were the human equivalence of six years old.

All eyes turned to him, the coach gave him a nasty glare. "These are _basic _stretches, for warm-ups, not to work out." He answered, a little annoyed.

"I'd be more warmed-up jumping on a bed." Pierce said with a grin.

"Fine, Rodney – come up and lead the class in another set of warm-ups." Coach said, he beckoned for on of the teenagers – a Mexican-looking boy with long muscular legs and a elongated body came up – the rest of the class was sending death-glares to Pierce the entire time for making them do more exercises.

"What's the big deal with that Rodney guy?" Pierce whispered to the person next to him.- a skinny blonde guy.

"Dude – Rodney's a total ninja." The kid whispered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Pierce blinked in surprise – how many ninjas were there in the big apple anyways? And in high school? How strange! If he was a ninja, then how come people know, when they are sworn into secrecy? Shell, Reiki and Ch'rell didn't ever tell anyone they were trained ninja's!

But ninjas are ninjas he supposed….

* * *

><p><strong>Scene seven<strong>

Jonnie was sitting in a desk at the farthest corner of a room – currently she was in a Mathmatics class – the teacher was an old short dude with silver-streaked short dark hair and glasses. He welcomed her warmly…. Sort of, she was sort of annoyed he had addressed her as 'Young man' but she didn't bother to correct him since he wouldn't believe her otherwise, so she had introduced her self in a brief 'Yo, the names Jones Ark' before stalking over to the farthest, most distant and isolated desk she could find.

The teacher instructed the class to open the Math book to page 367, boredly Jones lifted the heavy book from under the desk and opened the page – she studied the problems and realized something.

"Hey, uh, old dude." Jones called from the back of the class, the other teenagers in the room gasped at the…. Bluntness of it.

The teacher, bristling a little, turned to her. "Excuse me, Mr. Ark?" He demanded, a serious look in his eyes.

"These measurements are wrong." Jones replied, lifting the book and pointing at the page "And why aren't there kilometers on it? And what are these things?" She asked and pointed at a fractions problem.

"Mr Jones…. Were you taught the Metric system?" The teacher asked as he tipped his glasses. Jones nodded. He said "Well here in America, we use a Imperial system. We only use the metric system in science."

"But isn't the Imperial system inferia' (inferior)?" Jones pointed out, the teacher and the class were silent.

"Holy sh –_ cow,_" One student said, breaking through the silence "a Jersey with a brain."

In a flash, Jones leapt out of her seat and all the way to the other side of the classroom and landed squatting on the student's desk – she grabbed their collar and brought them close "What's that suppose ta mean?" She growled and bared her sharp, shark-like teeth – there was a strange sound and everyone looked to the student to see that there was liquid dripping off of the student's seat.

"You just pissed yo'self." Jones chortled and let go of his collar, she headed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" The teacher demanded – this new student only proved to be rude.

"Outta here – you're all idiots." Jones snorted, and closed the door behind her.

More and more silence until one student dared to mutter "Fucking Jersey."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene eight<strong>

Sunni entered a music class and his smile widened seeing everyone sitting down and playing their instruments. The half-turtle sat down at an empty seat and took out his flute – he put the mouth piece to his lips and played a mellow tune, which caught the teachers attention.

The elderly lady came up to him with a smile "Hello young man," she greeted kindly "your music is divine. Are you new?"

Sunni pulled the flute away "I am a visitor." He answer "My name is Sunni."

The woman nodded "Last name?"

Crap. "Uhhh….. Tzu…le"

"Sunni Zoole?" The teacher inquired, Sunni awkwardly nodded. "Well, as lovely as your music is, we don't play flutes like that; we use piccolos, do you know how to play one?"

Sunni nodded – the flute he had had once been a piccolo that his uncle Donatello had salvaged from the dump, he then fixed it up, polished it, replaced some parts and modified it to where it didn't even look like a normal piccolo anymore.

The music teacher handed him a piccolo and Sunni played it, but the teacher soon quieted him down for class was beginning.

"Okay class," The music teacher said "Open your guide to page fifteen, and we'll learn the Titanic."

Sunni opened the book; Bach, Beetoven, Mozart…. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Zoole?" The teacher beckoned.

"Uh, why do we play these songs?" Sunni asked in confusion.

The teacher blinked "In orchestra we play the masterpieces crafted the great musical artists." She answered.

"Aren't you suppose to teach us stuff in school?"

"Well, yes. What does that have to do about it?"

"You aren't teaching us anything, you're only telling us to play someone elses song."

"Mr. Zoole…"

"Why aren't you teaching us how basic string, or notes; then we could create our own music."

"That's not how Orchestra works."

"Then I'm not interested."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene nine<strong>

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice suddenly said, making Pierce jump – he had been leaning against a wall near a corner and down the other hall had come his brother Sunni.

"School sucks." Pierce said in a whine, he didn't flinch when Sunni threw a penny at his head; he bent over and picked it up.

"Worst penny I ever spent." Sunni mumbled as he slid next to the other turtles.

"I wouldn't say worst." Another voice snorted – they turned to look down the hall to see Jonnie a few feet away, she, like Sunni had, must have silently snuck up. "Remember that time when we were little; Father gave me a toy gumball machine where each of gumballs was one cent, and you were totally obsessed with them for a while?"

Sunni crossed his arms puffed out his chest but didn't reply – how could he forget? He had chewed so much that his teeth got out of order and Donatello had to give him braces that he was stuck with for two years.

"So, you guys didn't like it either?" Jonnie asked and crossed her sleeved arms with a scowl – it was official, clothes were annoying. They were hot and itchy and tugged in places they shouldn't.

"This has proved to be an unpleasant experiment." Sunni admitted.

"And here I always wonda'd why people always said Americans were stupid." Jonnie said.

Pierce's bottom eye lid was twitching from the unpleasant experience he had just had upon observation "The word 'ninja' has never lost so much meaning…." He said, then hugged himself "They think that anyone flexible with simple gymnastic tricks are ninja's. They've insulted our order!"

"To be fair," Sunni brought up "I think our 'order' is already strange as it is; we're ninja's, but we follow a _Samurai_ code of honor….. And we're sewer-dwelling mutants in New York."

"It's random alright." Jonnie shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Wanna get the shell out of here?" She offered.

"Dropping out after only fifteen minutes?" Pierce snickered "Is that some kind of record?"

"Guys, guys!" Sunni interrupted and waved his hands in front of them for emphasis "We can't back out now! Ch'rell will never let us hear the end of it!"

Pierce and Jonnie realized it was true, so they nodded in agreement. They decided to just hang around the halls for a while.

They were oblivious to Levi listening as he hid behind a nearby wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene ten<strong>

At lunchtime, the turtles flatly refused any food and were sitting with their friends and talking and joking around – at one point, Sid shot milk out of his nose making their table roar with both laughter and shouts of 'Eww!' Reiki was distancing himself because of his earlier asshole-ish behavior.

From the corner of her eye, Jones caught sight of that kid, Levi, being cornered by what looked like a group of Jocks. They were laughing and pushing him around, grabbing his backpack and throwing it to the floor, then pushing him over when he bent down to pick it up.

Jonnie narrowed her pale yellow eyes and got up; her friends and brothers watched in confusion as she walked over to the group of jocks.

"Hey." Jonnie said and tapped one behind in the shoulder. The jock seemed annoyed.

"What do you -?" The jock was saying as he turned around – only to fall back with a loud grunt of pain as they were clocked in the face.

"Hey!" One of the jocks shouted angrily "That's my boy!" Before charging at Jonnie with the rest, Jones did a simple sweep-kick, knocking them all over. She grabbed the first jock by the collar, lifted him up and slammed him against a wall. Levi was watching with wide eyes.

Jones brought her face close to the teenage boys "I'm giving you two seconds to walk away in peace….. Or ya can stay, and be carted away in _pieces._" Take in mind, that even though a mutant turtle, Jonnie was tall even on human standards – currently 6'5, she towered over the jock by at least seven inches. So he took the threat serious.

Before the jock could fully comprehend the threat, a teacher or school councilor of some sort came running over looking furious – Jonnie smirked, good these jocks would really get it now!

"I can't believe you just did that!" The woman hissed.

"I can't either!" Jones agreed.

"You are in so much trouble!" The woman scowled – Jones was surprised when she didn't grab the jocks shoulder – but hers instead "You are going to the office, young man!"

Ch'rell leapt out of her seat and came to the 'rescue' "Mrs. Moscow." Ch'rell said and grabbed Jones other shoulder, she yanked the larger ninja over "You'll have to forgive my cousin, he uh, is a visitor from Home school and he doesn't understand the rules around here." She explained to the teacher quickly.

Mrs. Moscow narrowed her eyes, but walked away anyways.

The jocks had already left.

"What the shell was that about?" Jones demanded to Ch'rell "Why didn't she get on those little shits fo' bein' jerks?"

Ch'rell sighed "That's not how schools work," she explained as lead the turtle back to the cafeteria table with the others "school doesn't believe in violence – fights, no matter what the reason, are not allowed."

Jones narrowed her eyes and let out a low growl building up from the back of her throat "Those damn jocks deserved it, they were being douches'! They picked on someone smaller than them!"

"You do the same thing Jonnie." Pierce reminded, referring to how much she bullied him on a daily basis. In response, the black-masked turtle gripped his head with her large hand from behind and slammed his face onto the table.

Ch'rell ignored that and continued to explain "It's not tolerated – no matter what. The teachers tell us to walk away."

Naturally as anything – the three ninja's were horrified.

"There are posters everywhere telling us to stand up for what we believe in!" Pierce said, and pointed at one to prove his point "But then they tell us to not stand up for _ourselves?_"

"That's hypocrisy!" Sunni said.

"And whacked-up." Jonnie growled "I can't believe I'm saying that – but Mura was right! Whoever-they-are is trying to turn the next generation into mindless pansies!"

"See what I mean?" Ch'rell tells them "School sucks – pecking order is out of whack ever since that zero-tolerance violence bullshit. They expect us to believe the world is full of lollipops and rainbows – they've brainwashed a good number of poor bastards too."

"Shell." All the turtles said in unison, just then the bell rang, signaling everyone to return to class.

Levi was unbeknownst to them, listening – his heart grew heavier. But he shook his head, he had to go through with the plan…. He had to…

* * *

><p><strong>Scene eleven<strong>

A door slammed open – students looked in confusion as a group of people carrying guns came in.

The teacher tried to ask what was going on – only to be pistol-whipped unconscious. And it wasn't just one class… It was all of them with people in it – they were being taken over by the NYC-Warlords.

The turtles were in the hallway and had decided to hid in the closet as they watched.

"S'it time to kick shell?" Jonnie asked with a wild grin as she shed off the annoying hoddie.

"Shell yeah." Pierce whooped and they all took off the human disguises, giving them prime chance to finally breath right.

"Oh, crap guys," Sunni remembered "We don't have our weapons!"

"Like Mura always says," Pierce reminded and deepened his voice a little with a changed tone to impersonate said white-masked ninja "in the right hands anything can be a weapon."

"Who cares?" Jones retorted impatiently "All I know is – these Warlords are going down one way or another. It's ninja time!"

They kicked the storage closet door open, jumped out and ran separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene twelve. <strong>

Moth was dozing off on top of the building across the street from the school – when she felt a disturbance, something was wrong and she knew it. Somewhat groggily, the dusky-haired ninja got up and produced some rope.

"Time to jump into action – or slide, whichever one." She said with a dangerous gleam in her amber eyes – she tied the rope to the blunt end of an arrow and aimed it to a window – she released the arrow from her bow and it broke through the window, stabbing into something inside of the room.

Pulling to make sure it was sturdy, Moth tied the other end of the rope onto a pipe from the building and side-jumped onto the rope – she slid down the rope fast like someone with a skateboard would down pipes.

She broke more glass when she landed in the room but she didn't care. She just shook it off.

The green-masked ninja studied the room – empty, no one in it. Typical, she was missing all the action.

"Lack of action makes Mothy a dull girl." Moth said to herself in a comically strange accent as she took her shell cell out.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene thirteen<strong>

Sunni relied on his speed at this point as he was being chased by Warlords he had stumbled upon in a hallway – unfortunately, he had not inherited his father Master Michaelangelo's speed because of his tortoise anatomy (he may not have been the biggest, but he was heavy for his size.) bummer since he wasn't exactly the strongest out of his siblings either. And though he still stood a pretty decent chance against the Warlords in hand-and-hand combat, he knew that they knew his fighting style and weaknesses now.

He needed a weapon, and fast.

Sunni grabbed a corner and flung himself off of it – it propelled him foreword, creating more space between him and the warlords, before the sudden propulsion wore off, he grabbed a doorknob of a class room to stop himself, opened it and entered the room, swiftly closing the door behind him.

Sunni slid under the window, his heart thudding as he heard the footsteps draw nearer and neared…. Right next to him…. Then finally fading further. The mutant half-turtle breathed a sigh of relief and looked around for something in the thankfully empty classroom that could serve as a makeshift weapon.

His icy-blue eyes fell upon something particular on the ground; three paper clips, stuck together reminding him of a chain….

An idea hit Sunni like a ton of bricks; he may not have inherited Master Michaelangelo's speed….. But he did inherit his creative mind, and he was more than thankful for that.

Opening the teachers desk drawer, Sunni took out two items; two rulers and a couple of tiny boxes of paper clips. He strung the paper clips together in a chain and swung it a little to test it, then clipped one end onto the metal ring at the end of the ruler.

Sunni looked around more and saw two board erasers; they would have to do, he stabbed the other end of the paper-clip chain onto the erasers and hooked them to fit.

The yellowish-tan terrapin held both of the makeshift _chigiriki _just as the door slammed open and a group of Warlords came in.

"Theres the yellow freak!" One shouted, just before Sunni swiveled around and got into offensive stance.

The Warlords eyes fell upon the weapons in his hand – a paper-clip chain connected to a ruler as a handle and the board-erasers as weights.

They burst out laughing, holding their sides and whooping about how lame this turtle was.

Sunni narrowed his eyes as leapt at the leader of this squad – a tall teenage boy probably about nineteen – he slammed the board-eraser onto the side of the leaders face, the kid starting sneezing.

"Ahh!" He shouted and clawed his reddening face "I'm allergic to chalk!"

'_How convenient_' Sunni thought as he did a straight-kick, sending the teen onto his back.

"Get back in the game, man!" One of the other Warlords shouted – another male with a purple-dyed Mohawk that was slicked down to over one side of his otherwise bald head. Though he didn't bother to help his miserably flailing comrade; he and the others opted to just charge at Sunni.

Sunni jumped up did a spinning kick, sending several away; when he landed in a crouch where one knee was down the other was propped up – he slammed the unchained side of the ruler into one of the Warlords abdomen – they grunted – he shifted so he would swivel his proper up leg out to be outstretched and tripped them.

While still in a split-position, he threw his arms up and pummeled his enemies with the erasers as hard as possible – though padded, the blows were hard.

Sunni quickly got back onto his feet and threw one leg up as he did a spinning back-kick, the hit landed in the center of his opponent's chest plate.

Still more charged – he shot his arms out and twirled as fast as he could with his makeshift _chigiriki _outstretched – the erasers struck his opponents in the faces and the brunt force knocked them unconscious.

Sunni stopped and blinked the dizziness away – the unconscious bodies of his opponents surrounded him. "Huh," Sunni said and drew his makeshift weapons closer "these board-erasers erase all kinds of problems – who would have thought?" He said before opening the door and sprinting off down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene fourteen.<strong>

Much like his brother, Pierce had a run-in with a cluster of Warlords and was chased into the safety of an empty room – the room he was in? An art room.

The yellow-masked terrapin looked around to see the messy, dust-cakes room was organized neatly with several ceramic amateur art works, paintings on canvases and drawings tacked on the wall. His copper eyes widened and he jumped back when Warlords came into the room – as they were charging at him, Pierce quickly grabbed a ceramic vase and chucked it right at the temple of one of the Warlords – the vase shattered on contact, but blood spurted out of their other ear and they fell over onto the ground, Pierce didn't really care if they were unconscious or dead.

The ninja leapt around the room and grabbed the scattered shards of the vase, dodging punches and kicks from the Warlords while he was at it. Once he collected enough shards he began throwing them at the Warlords, using them as if they were shuriken. The shards met their mark – sinking into the flesh of his enemies, drawing their blood and making them cry out and make them pause to pull the shards out. While they had paused, Pierce rushed to each of them and took them out with a punch – already half of them were down.

The turtle panted and a crooked grin spread across his midnight-green face – things were getting fun. "I ain't done yet, mates!" He said and grabbed a nearby open can of paint on a tray – he threw the contents onto some of the Warlords – it splattered onto them and covered their faces, blinding them. They screamed and ran around in random directions, trying to get the thick substance off of them.

"Pinks your color." Pierce giggled at them. One of the unpainted Warlords tried to punch, Pierce ducked in time and grabbed his wrist – he swiveled around quickly and threw the punk over his shell and shoulder – their back slammed onto the tile floor.

Pierce glanced around – they still haven't given up even though it was pretty obvious he could easily tear off their limbs and beat them with it. Fight they wanted? Fight they would get.

As one punk charged at him, the midnight-green turtle grabbed a canvas painting and slammed it over their head – their head went right through but got stuck.

The punk turned around; the painting had been of a unicorn…. And the punks head and broken through right where the unicorns head was, but it still had the horn near where the punks forehead was.

Pierce, and even the other Warlords, burst out laughing.

The yellow-masked turtle brushed away a laughing tear and grabbed two extra-large paintbrushes that would have to serve as his _Tambo. _

"Sorry Charlie!" Pierce chirped before making the paintbrush horizontal and slamming it on their throat – their eyes rolled to the back of their head and they fell over unconscious.

"I thought Zeotteove said this one was the dumb one!" One of the punks complained – Pierce narrowed his eyes.

"Dumb one, huh?" Pierce acknowledged "I guess your all brain-dead, then." Without warning he sprinted over to the top of the ground lockers and grabbed the large jar of colored sand "TMNT-U, bitches!" He shouted obscurely and threw the jar onto the ground as hard as he could.

A plume of a multi-colored mini sandstorm filled the room and Pierce jumped into it – there were the sounds of flesh striking flesh, bones breaking and grunts of pain.

When the smog finally cleared; Pierce stood in the center of the room with the two large paintbrushes still in hand, only the wooded handles were now bloodied.

"Viola'!" Pierce said in a stereotypical Italian accent "A masterpiece!" He returned to his typical Australian accent and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene fifteen<strong>

Somewhere along the way to the school gymnasium where she knew a big group of kids would be, Jones had discovered Sid and Reiki fighting off a group of punks. The two were now sneaking around with her as they headed to the gym.

Jonnie put one of her three fingers in front of her lips to signal the two to stay quiet – quietly she pushed open the double-doors and they quietly but quickly crept inside.

At the other side of the gym, a group of Warlords were holding up a crowd of kids while the coach lay dead on the floor in a puddle of his own blood; the Warlords had guns and Jonnie felt a flash of hatred – guns were what unskillfully hurt Leonardo, and they would pay for hurting her uncle.

The three fighters jumped onto the folded-up bleachers and traveled the side to the Warlords; Jonnie watched one of the Warlords stick a gun in the middle of some kids back and laugh at them.

Narrowing her eyes, Jonnie jumped from the bleachers to right nest to the Warlord, she put an unfriendly hand on their shoulder and was satisfied when they tensed up "Why don'cha start pickin' on someone yo' own size?" She sneered before grabbing their arm and twisting it behind their back in a joint-manipulation move; they were forced to drop their gun.

"It's one of them costume freaks!" Another Warlord growled as they loaded their gat.

Jones immediately grabbed their wrist that had the gun "Kids shouldn't play with such dangerous toys." She said before snapping their wrist and using a round-house kick which sent them flying into a wall.

The Warlords were angered – they didn't have guns like their comrade, but they had enough nerve to charge at Jonnie anyways – they surrounded her and were circling angrily like vultures.

Jones pale yellow eyes narrowed _'They do know my battle style' _she thought '_I'm better at close fighting.'_ But she still smirked anyways – idiots, all of them. Sure, she preferred close-fighting and was best at that, but that didn't mean she sucked at long-range combat.

"Are you bozo's gonna come down here and fight?" Jonnie called over to Reiki and Sid "Or would'ya ratha' take the pieces I leave behind?" The two male fighters nodded and jumped down.

Most of the Warlords mobbed around Jonnie, but some also sectioned off to the two other opposing fighters.

"Damn! I wish I had a weapon!" Jones called over to her two human friends as she punched a Warlord – she grabbed another one by the arm and threw them over her.

"Go at it Jones style! We are in a gym after all." Sid called and took out a trademark cricket bat – he swung at one of the Warlords – Jonnie got the message.

"Never thought I'd have to do this…" Jones muttered and ran to the door that lead to the gyms equipment shed "But hey – if I ain't dead, don't kill it."

The Warlords turned when they head an attention-grabbing whistle.

Jonnie was standing at the entrance of the equipment shed "Bonsai!" The black-masked turtle shouted and pelted the Warlords with dodgeballs.

"It's highschool all over again!" One of the Warlords cried out and sank down to his knees "Bad memories returning…. No, don't pick up the bar of soap…. NOOO! Cindy why? I loved you!"

Jonnie, Sid, Reiki and the Warlords paused and watched the waterworks. Finally, after watched the Warlord cry his heart out for about five minutes, Jonnie said "…This is the most pathetic shit I've ever seen. I kind of don't want to kill – sure, I'd rather kill him than hug him or some shit like that, but _damn _this is just sad."

The Warlords nodded in agreement before resuming their fight with the turtle and her human comrades.

"Four!" Jonnie shouted swung at one of their heads with a golf-club. One tried to kick her but she ducked down and grabbed a nearby bat "Striiiiikkkeee!" She shouted and wailed the bat down on a Warlords crown.

Jones loomed over a particularly short Warlord "Hmm.." She snickered and grabbed them from the top of them head, they squeaked and thrashed as she picked him up and folded his limbs close to his body "I have an idea fo' you, runt." She said before hurtling him to the basketball basket – the kid landed in the basket, but his butt got stuck.

"Three-pointer!" Sid whooped and swung his cricket bat again.

Jones popped her fist and spit on the floor "Huh, sports_ are_ fun." She said with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

The mint-green turtle across the gym on the smooth surface of the polished wood floors, in hand she was now bearing two tennis racks, she jumped back onto her feet and slammed the wire-net surface of the rack over the head of one of the Warlords – the force was so great that their head broke right through the rack.

When another charged at her, she duck down low and slammed the handle of the rack down in the middle of their stomach – they gasped and blood spurted out of their mouth from the eternal damage, causing them to fall over unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene sixteen<strong>

Ch'rell and August were standing back to back and circling as Warlords milled around them, drawing closer – they had managed to free a few students, but had gotton cornered on the stage of the school Auditorium.

As their enemies drew closer – Ch'rell held out her drumsticks and August outstretched her gloved fists.

"It was nice knowing you." August said to her ninja friend.

"Ditto." Ch'rell agreed.

Right before the two human girls could fight – a shadowy figure leapt from the support beams near the ceiling to right in front of them. It was Mura, _Naginata _in offensive stance and the blade gleaming maliciously.

To the Warlords, Mura said as she stood in defense of her friends (**Warning: For purposes more comedic than ethical, the following statement has had some of it's words censored.**) "Which one of you c*ck-*ss mother-f*cking pieces of mother-f*cking sh*t, satanic c*ck-breath mother f*ckers want a piece of this sh*t?" (**2**)

August and Ch'rell, who have known the white-masked turtle pretty much their entire lives, were shocked – that was more swearing than they'd ever heard Mura say in her entire life.

"Dude…." August breathed "That, was, _awesome._"

Without any more words, Mura threw herself at the horde of Warlords, slicing and chopping them down with her _Naginata _as fast as she could, or knocking them down in kicks. With more breathing room, August and Ch'rell joined the fight.

After five minutes, the battle was over.

"So," August inquired as the three fighters wiped the blood and sweat off of them "what are you doing her, Mura? Don't tell me this was some kind of ninja awareness things."

"_That _only works with Grandmasters," Mura shrugged "Moth called me – she said all shell was breaking loose and the NYC-Warlords were taking over a school. So I immediately rushed over."

"What's the duffle bag for?" Ch'rell couldn't help but ask when she noticed the duffle bag at the jade-green turtles side.

"You'll see," Mura answered cryptically and turned away "come on, we need to find my siblings, quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene seventeen<strong>

"These are yours." Mura said and put the duffle bag down – she zipped it open, the objects inside glinted in polished steel and wood.

"Our weapons!" Pierce squealed excitedly and pulled out his _Tambo, _which he hugged close to his body "My babies! Did you miss daddy?" He cooed. Sunni grabbed his _Chigiriki _while he gave his brother an odd look.

"Man," Jones said and re-sheathed her butterfly swords back onto the shoulder-pad straps crossed around her plastron "I'm neva' lettin' these leave my side again. I don't care if were mettin' the queen of freakin' England." She commented.

With their weapons back in order, the turtles turned to their human sibling Moth.

"So once you guys started driving the Warlords away, I made sure all of the students and teachers got out safely." Moth explained after all of the fighters finally gathered together in the auditorium.

"What the shell do you think is goin' on anyways?" Jones asked in a resentful growl "Why would Warlords want to mess with a high school?"

"Maybe Stag had a horrible High school experience." Pierce offered.

"No," Ch'rell quickly said "impossible. I dug up some research on this guy from old Foot files; Stag is not a legal citizen, he wasn't born in a hospital, he has no birth certificate or last name for that matter. With his dad being a drug lord and his mother a concubine, I'm not surprised."

"Once a losa', always a losa'." Jones snorted and narrowed her eyes.

"It isn't his fault he was born where he was." Sunni pointed out – unlike his siblings, he never liked to think bad about anyone. He felt bad for Stag.

"It wasn't his choice where he was born," Mura agreed, her eyes were closed and she opened them in a serious manner "but every choice after that _was_ his, and he chose the wrong ones." As opposed to Sunni, Mura was cautious around people; they all believed people had good in them, but Mura believed actions spoke louder than words.

Stag _chose _not to leave a criminals life, he _chose _to not leave his terrible childhood life while he had the chance, he _chose _to hunt down their family; it boiled down to those simple facts.

Pierce and Jonnie could see that soon Mura and Sunni were going to argue – their somewhat polar views on Nature vs Nurture often lead them to get carried away; in fact; about two years back when they were all hitting their growth spurts and were way more irritable and moody, they had even taken out their weapons and would have damn well killed each other if Raphael hadn't intervened.

"The dude is an ass now, we get it." Jones muttered and stood between Sunni and Mura "But what do we do now? Do we just leave or what?"

"No," was Mura immediate answer "Stag came here for a reason – we're going to find out. He obviously didn't hold a school hostage for shits and giggles."

"Moth would." Pierce muttered; Moth shrugged and took something out of her pocket, unscrewed the top of it and put it to her lips.

Her siblings were taken aback "I-Is that a _flask?_" Pierce asked in surprised.

Moth took a small swig, screwed the metal cap back on and nodded. "Yes – and it filled with exactly what you think it is."

"When did you start _drinking?_" Mura demanded – alcohol was practically forbidden in their family. And Moth wasn't even the legal drinking age.

Moth only shrugged but didn't answer. She took in that their shocked looks were leaning more and more to that of disappointment "It's only Sake – crappy Japanese alcohol, and in Ancient times when water was never very clean, kids would drink wine all the time. Don't look at me like that."

"You know what; whatever, drink all you want." Mura brushed off; so what if Moth drank? At least it was apparently in moderation.

"Your not actually _supporting _this are you?" Sunni asked in disgust.

Mura sent him a glare "Why make a big deal out of nothing?" She answered simply "Anyways – Moth's drinking problem aside, we need to find where Stag is."

"Where are we supposed ta find one bozo on a huge campus like this?" Jonnie questioned – that was their main problem.

"Splitting up isn't an option – divide and conquer is the most effective method for defeat." Mura answered "So I suppose we tie together our ninja skill and -."

"Everyone." Moth suddenly cut in and put a hand up "Shut the hell up – I'm trying to track Stag – damn, I wish Leonardo was here, he's better at sensing peoples psyche's in long distances." The green mask ninja focused – sharpened her awareness, spread it as far as she could.

_Need to find a opening – every person has a flaw in their mental barriers, like that one hole in the Death star. At some point thoughts have to be open, emotion will seep thought their pores, their aura leaves a trail – have to follow it._

_There… Weak aura, but it left a distinguishable train… getting stronger… through the halls… Warmer, warmer, fresher… Muffled thoughts, getting louder… Past the doors…. Down these stairs… More aura's and… THERE!_

Moth's amber eyes popper open "Found him." She said and started running "Come on!" She called.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene seventeen.<strong>

"Yo' school has a boiler room?" Jones said as they descended down the stairs, leading to the below-ground floor that was the boiler room.

"The school used to be a factory." Ch'rell explained "It was closed down after the industrial age though, and hasn't been in use since."

"Interesting." Jones dully noted – a underground room of rusted steel, cobwebs and rats getting it on under old equipment; big deal.

They continued down the stairs and finally came to the cold, smooth concrete of the boiler room floor – the room was cold and dark – not a lick of light, nothing but the slight glint of rusted metal breaking through the thick darkness.

"This place gives me the creeps." Sid said – the turtles rolled their eyes, it was no secret that Sid was afraid of the dark "I expect a murderer or something to spring out at me, and take us all out one-by-one."

"_That's _comforting, Sid." Sunni muttered – as a ninja, darkness did not bother him.

Sid folded his limbs close to his body and he was currently holding onto one of the turtles belts on the back of their shell to guide him since he couldn't follow them otherwise. The lack of sight was really starting to freak him out; he never understood how ninja's could do it.

Sid just about pissed himself when he felt thick hands clench around his neck and pull him into the darkness, the thick fingers lightly restricted around his air passage making his bones quaked; there was a murderer! "**MOMMY SAVE ME!**" He screamed in horror – the hand retreated and he heard laughing.

"D-dude!" A voice tha he recognized at Pierce's giggled through the darkness "I can't believe you fell for that! Hahaha! What a pussy!"

Sid's face burned "Oh shut up! I'll kick your ass!" He threatened.

"Oh, you're really kick my ass?" Pierce teased "We're in the darkness and I'm a ninja…. Who do you think can stab the other to death?"

Sid shivered and reached for the turtle to where he assumed his belt was – he clasped onto the cloth "I thought you were the least psycho one in your family." He said.

"I am!" Pierce chirped "You should see Moth on a bad day!"

Sid shivered; considering the age difference, he wasn't exactly great friends with Moth; they were family, but still they didn't hang out much. But even he knew she was off her rocker and it was an amazement the Tribunal _wanted _to train her.

"I'm starting to think something is wrong with everyone in your family," Sid said "Sunni is gonna grow up and be psycho artist who'll paint on walls with real blood some day. Jonnie thinks violence solves everything, Moth is…. Don't even get me started, and Mua suffers from an alpha-male complex."

"I do _not _suffer from an Alpha-male complex," Mura said somewhere ahead in the darkness "everyone else does."

Everyone else starting laughing.

"Huh, who knew you had a sense of humor, Honorable Leada'." Jonnie said from somewhere else in the darkness.

It was silent as they continued down the labyrinth known as the boiler room – but then they saw a bright glow of light ahead of them.

"What is that?" August whispered – light began to shed on them as they got closer.

"Look." Moth whispered and pointed – Stag stood on top of a metal crate, a group of kids were in front of the crate on one knee and between those kneeling teens and the crate were more students; but they were restrained and gagged, but clearly conscious and struggling through their bonds.

"Now," Stag says and drops a few knives on the ground "soon you will be free. Kill them, they will pay for what they have done. They think their better than you, they'll make other people miserable too if you don't do it. Free yourselves of them, the world is better off without them. Go on now, get your revenge." He urged it what could have been a soft voice.

"Are they - ?" Pierce whispered in horror as one of the kids grabbed one of the restrained teens and raised the knife.

"I think he is!"

The knife was about to delve into the now crying student – but fortunately, Moth surged over with green acolyte symbols glowing on her body which increases her speed, she pushed the knife-wielding student away.

"Are you _crazy!_" She hissed – she moved out of the way when Stag jumped at her with a sword in hand.

"Warlords attack!" Stag screamed – out of nowhere, Warlords jumped out of the darkness and swarmed around Moth.

"It's ninja time!" Mura said and unsheathed her _Naginata _– her siblings followed suit and they charged into battle.

Sunni immediately ran to the aid of the restrained humans – using a kunai he found on the ground, he cut the ropes off of them – but they were panicked and hysterical, so he had the pinch some nerves to knock them out.

"Reiki, Ch'rell, Sid, August!" Mura said in command "Take these humans away – get somewhere safe, we'll take care of these guys!"

"But - !" Sid argued, but was cut off by Jonnie throwing a flashlight at him.

"Suck it up fraidy-cat!" Jones said and sliced down an opponent with her butterfly swords.

The humans nodded and each grabbed an unconscious student – Sid turned on his flashlight and led the way through the darkness as they left the boiler room.

Moth, Jonnie and Pierce were fighting the Warlords – Mura was duking it out with Stag – but Sunni, he was confronting the students who had tried to murder their classmates.

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded.

They shifted around, a student Sunni hauntingly recognized as Levi spoke up "They make out lives miserable… And other peoples lives… They need to pay!"

"And you think this solves it!" Sunni growled "You can't kill people for being jerks!"

"What other option do we have?" A emo-looking chubby chick growled "We can't fight them – that's against the rules."

"Killing people is against the _law!_"

"Fuck off we have issues!" The girl shouted and charged at him with the knife – he blocked with the metal handle of his _chigiriki; _he saw it in her eyes, she was in pain. She was angry, and hurting – all of them were. Their anger and frustration was so bottled up it was all imploding at once. There were the bullied.

"You don't want to do this." Sunni consoled "Listen – I know what it's like to be different. Just look at me, I'm a turtle! But you do you really want to end another human life?"

The emo chicks hardened look softened.

"Do you really want to stoop lower? Do you want to go to jail, or die at the sword? Do you want to join Stag? Do you _really _want all of that just to get reenge on a couple of jerks who will be losers?"

Tears sprung up in the girls eyes, she dropped the knife; less anger but more pain crashed down. "No." She sobbed honestly and buried her head in his shoulder to cry.

"It's okay – people always change, even you." Sunni comforted.

The other kids now looked guilty now that thye realized their own intentions.

"I just wanted to be left alone – I didn't want trouble." Levi said and looked to the ground.

"No one deserves to be treated like trash, I agree; but it happens, no matter where you are. In the end, only you can decide how to deal with it." Sunni said.

"**HOLY SHELL!**" He heard Jonnie yell at the top of her lungs; he heard a razor sound and turned; the half-turtle saw what had freaked his sister out.

Jonnie was facing a giant man with a giant _chainsaw, _whirring and whizzing with the chain sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene eighteen.<strong>

"A chainsaw?" Jonnie growled in something akin to frustration "It's Allen Wake all ova' again! Why always the bloody chainsaw?" She shouted and dodged a blow from the deadly weapon that could easily kill her in one lash.

She took out her swords and tried to stab the man – but the man was actually pretty swift and the black-masked turtle had to bite back a scream when a movement had grazed the front of her shoulder – skin and flesh were torn in a jagged, sloppy line and blood poured down her plastron.

"You son of a bitch!" She hissed through painfully clenched teeth – she ducked down low, slid between the mans legs to get behind him and threw her and butterfly sword into an arc-like slicing motion, slicing the tendons in the back of both of his legs.

Before his knee's could buckle, Jones jumped up onto his back and sliced the blade of her butterfly sword across his throat – blood pooled down his down and he gagged.

The man fell over, his chainsaw went flying through the air straight at Jonnie, but the ninja put both of her butterfly swords in front of her for protection and stabbed into the flame of the chainsaw, cutting into the circuitry and effectively stopping.

Jonnie panted and grabbed her bleeding shoulder.

"Jonnie!" Her brother Sunni shouted and he ran towards her "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she hissed "so, now that the chainsaw maniac is dead; is there any other _good news?_"

"Well," Sunni gulped "…theres a bomb."

"_Fuck._"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene nineteen<strong>

Mura sliced at Stag, but he crossed his blades to block – Mura narrowed her eyes, she recognized those swords…. The design of the blade, the blue handles.

"Those are my fathers swords!" She growled angrily – that's what happened to them "You twisted bastard; you sent an assassin to do your dirty work and called the spoils of an ill-fought battle your own?"

Stag laughed cruelly and cleaved the sword down – but his movement was too slow in gaining momentum, Mura dodged easily "What's wrong daddy's-girl?" He taunted "Upset over your dead father?"

Mura's eyes turned fully black – she thought back to the night they were driven out of their own home….. Her father near death on a cot, bleeding to death… The fear, the guilt, the confusion… All she'd been feeling but had repressed was now coming out.

A low hissing sound escaped her throat and the world tinted itself in red.

"You son of a bitch…" She growled in a voice she herself didn't recognize "I'll kill you…." She sprang at him and swished her _Naginata _wildly, trying to strike vital area's; Stag would pay…. Pay…

Pay…

First him, then the assassin… They were going to die under no ones blade but her own.

Mura snapped out of the volatile trance she was in when she heard a horrible scream; she shook her head to regain awareness and looked to see Stag on his knees screaming, his elbows spewing blood; she had severed both wrists from his body starting at his elbows, they were about two feet away from him, the hands still clenched around the handles of Leonardo's swords.

Though the need to kill Stag was strong, the urge to take the swords was stronger – she got down and grabbed the swords, disregarding the still clenched, dead fingers. She strapped the swords on her side under her belt and turned to Stag.

Her dark brown eyes narrowed; nothing but two puddles of blood, be must have gotten away while she was distracted.

"Mura!" She heard Pierce scream – she turned to see her yellow-masked brother some yards away with an unconscious student strewn over his shoulders "We need to get out of here! This place is about to blow!"

The white-masked leader immediately grabbed the only remaining student.

"We need to leave!" One of the bullied said and pointed in the direction of the way out. Moth, Mura, Jonnie, Pierce and Sunni each had an unconscious student over their shoulder and they all ran out as fast as their legs could take them.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene twenty<strong>

They were all out again, out of the main school building and on the Court Yard, the turtles and their older human sibling panted – August, Sid, Reiki and Ch'rell were also in the courtyard.

Sunni realized something "Wait, where are the other kids?" He asked in panic and looked around frantically – they were nowhere to be seen.

"They… They didn't follow us!" Sunni gasped, he tried to run back, but Mura grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"It's too late," she whispered, he could detect an edge of anguish on her tone.

"NO!" He cried out, just as the main school building imploded.

In the boiler room, the authorities were later on only find mostly-disintegrated corpses.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene twenty-one<strong>

"Sometimes I forget we're lucky compared to some humans." Mura said as they stood on the roof of the building across the street from the school, where the police, fire department and ambulanced now crowded.

"Yeah," Jones agreed; Sunni had used the bindings around her wrists and tied them around her shoulder to stop the bleeding "not all humans value family like we do."

"And our classmates did care for us," Pierce agreed; they were family, even while they were classmates years before "our teachers always had time for us…. Didn't have too much students to deal with."

"No emotions are worse than bottled up ones." Moth commented.

"Sure we teased each other," Mura continued "but we never wanted to hurt each other, did we? No, we didn't."

"Today was a bad day." Sunni said – the horrified expression was still glued on his face.

Moth spoke up "Don't beat yourself up over this, Sunni." She consoled.

"I should have saved them!" Sunni snapped "I should have noticed they weren't following us… I should have talked them out of ending their lives…"

"It was their choice to make Sunni; in the end, they chose that one." Mura said – Sunni narrowed his eyes.

'_Your completely heartless_.' Sunni thought crossly, Moth roused them up and they left the rooftop.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene twenty-two<strong>

"Father," Mura said as she entered the room of her father. He had been sitting on a chair and resting but cracked one eye open and yawned.

"Murasaki, what is it?" He croaked – he was still healing and he was still somewhat weak.

"I've brought you something." Mura said, he watched curiously as she got down in a kneel and put two objects in front of her. Seeing them, the older turtles eyes widened.

His swords!

"Murasaki…" He whispered; he got off the chair and grabbed the katana; they _were _his swords. "How did you?"

"It took an arm and a leg." Mura chackled; it wasn't that far from the truth… It took an arm and another arm. "They're your swords father; the assassin beat you in an unjust way…. Stag did not deserve the honor of wielding them."

The blue-masked turtle was silent.

Mura was surprised when her father leaned foreword and pulled her into a hug.

"Murasaki…" He said "Thank you, my daughter." It took a moment to absorb this before she hugged back. Finally, she felt as though she had acomplished something right for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene twenty-three.<strong>

Sunni sat at his desk – he couldn't draw, the imagination just wouldn't flow at the will of his hands. He was to distracted.

The gray-masked turtle sighed and leaned back, he wiped a tear away. He was too miserable…. He thought of Levi, his last days spent in misery…. He never got to live to grow up. All over, a terrible loss of life today.

But he, a mutant turtle with no future was still alive; at least Levi had a chance.

Sunni groaned and rested his head on his desk; he just wanted to forget it all.

When he opened his teary eyes, he saw that on the counter of the lab, a shiny metal object was lying on the corner. Curios, he stretched his arms to obtain in.

His icy-blue eyes narrowed in the realization that it was none other than Moth's flask. It was full, probably more Sake.

His curiosity drove him further; what did it smell like? He twisted the cap off and inhaled with a cringe; strong. What did it taste like? He put a drop on his tongue and his face twisted in disgust.

It tasted more horrible than he felt.

…Would it help him forget?

Before he could stop himself, Sunni put his head back and knocked back the entire flask of Sake, the alcohol burned down the passage of his throat, a icy-hot feeling settled in his chest.

And he felt somewhat less miserable.

* * *

><p>(<strong>1<strong>) Scientifically, the more you lie, the gray matter on your brain gets thicker.

(**2**) A smosh Reference - when they were doing the 'If superheros were real' thing. Hitgirl said that, only to gether mouth washed with soap. Oh yeah, that was also dedicated to **Jetrooper **who always censors bad words; he/she is awesome!

* * *

><p><em>I sincerly apologize for this taking so long... I've just been so busy! School, wrestling, home, chores, homework, sleep... Why am I apologizing? I have a life!<em>

_Read and review please, they drive me to write more_


	7. S1E6: The Student of Prague, part 1

**Ninja turtles does not belong to me. It belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird … And anyone they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction to Season one: <em>After fourteen years of living, hidden in the sewers and training in the ways of Ninjitsu: the new turtles are finally unleashed as their fathers leave them to be the guardians of New York.<em>**

_**The new turtles know of human corruption and have been exposed to it, but can they really handle the legacy their fathers leave for them?**_

_**They are left to deal with the rise of a new criminal organization: The NYC-Warlords, where the Foot, Purple Dragons and the Mob have banded together to be an especially heinous enemy. And Bishop, after more than a decade of silence has returned to torment his former creations. **_

_**The question is: Can this new breed of ninja turtles handle all of this whacked-up shit?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Six: The Student of Prague, part one<strong>

**Mura voice-over: _When you look in a mirror, you see yourself and sometimes we see the things about ourselves that we don't to want to see._**

_**The eyes of others, those who know us as we truly are; that is the mirror that reflects who we are within.**_

_**Everyone, humans and mutant turtles alike, strive for individuality and when our feeling of uniqueness is threatened, the flaws in our nature come out.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Scene one<strong>

"_Zeotteove," A dark-haired man with darkly tinted classes and a suit called – immediately, the aforementioned black-hand obeyed the command and came over. _

_The sharp-shooter saluted "Sir, yes sir." They acknowledged respectfully. Zeotteove was still wearing the thick garb of the cloak._

_The man didn't even quirk an eyebrow, but he said "You're still parading around in that cloak and voice-disguiser? How long do you think you can keep that act up?"_

"_Sir, as long as necessary, sir." Zeotteove replied obediently. _

"_So, scum." The cruel man addressed; Zeotteove didn't even blink at the insult "Tell me, where are the turtles hiding?"_

_Zeotteove closed their eyes and thought for a moment before answering "Oroku Manor."_

"_Strange how they stay in New York rather than leave to the Jones' farm as they normally do." The man mused before getting serious "Tomorrow night you have another target."_

"_Sir, who is it sir?" Zeotteove asked "A politian? A black op with a big mouth? A terrorist?" _

"_No," the man quickly interjected "your target is Oroku Karai."_

* * *

><p>With a gasp and a start, Mura jumped awake – literally, she jumped out of the bed she was sleeping in and stood in defensive stance before catching her breath and becoming aware of that having only been a dream.<p>

The jade-green turtle took a deep breath and ran the back of hand over her forehead to wipe the cold sweat away.

"Shell," the turtle leader finally said to herself "what a weird dream; I really need to stop putting that questionable medicine-herb into my soup."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene two<strong>

"Oww!" Stag hissed painfully as the Stockman droid drilled into the bone of his forearm to set up the new bionic arms since everything past his elbows were gone thanks once more because of the turtles 'honorable leader'. He was really starting to hate that she-turtle…. If it even was one.

"You deserve that pain!" Stockman growled…. Somehow, even though he was a robot and wasn't capable of such a thing "For spoiling that flawless piece of genius I painstakingly customized for you."

Stag rolled his eyes – with every breath Stockman (theoretically) took, he became more inflated. His ego made his head bigger than his brains ever did.

Boredly, the Asian man looked around "Where is that creepy assassin anyways?" He asked.

"The knave that Agent Bishop decided to keep around? That miserable misanthrope left for New York for a mission."

**Scene three**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Jonnie! This isn't funny, give it back!" Pierce whined as the other, larger turtle extended her arm up higher; in hand she was holding his magicians hat.<p>

"Can't you reach up and get it yo'self, runt?" Jonnie taunted and held it up higher, doing it purely just to mock him for being way shorter than she was.

"Wah! _Leonardo!_" Pierce whined louder, knowing Leonardo would make Jonnie cut it out.

Sunni was half passed out on the ground in front of the TV, his glazed-over, droopy icy-blue eyes narrowed as his eye-ridge twitched at the other two turtles bickering.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" He screamed at them – shutting them up effectively, because he was rarely not soft-spoken.

"Geeze," Jonnie snorted "why have you been such a bitch lately?" She asked.

Sunni got up and glared at them both "You think your funny, Jonnie?" He demanded.

"I know my way around a one-liner." Jones shrugged.

"You fucking _suck, _Jonnie." He growled – stunning Jones into silence, because Sunni never talked bad about anyone. And now his best friend? "_No one _likes you; you're an insensitive jerk and impossible to live with, we could all live without you."

Leonardo at this point came into the room, just as Sunni got on Pierce's case "And you! _You are a guy! _Act like one! Quit acting like you have a vagina!"

"Sun Tzu!" Leonardo barked "We do not condone that type of disrespectful language in this house, nor do we treat member of our family like that; apologize this instant!" The blue-masked turtle ordered.

Sunni shrugged as if nothing and turned to Pierce "Okay; Pierce, I'm sorry you wish you had a vagina."

Pierce leapt at Sunni and proceeded to pound his face in with his fists. Jonnie, still stunned and, admittedly kind of hurt, by Sunni's words, did not bother to pull the youngest turtle off of their brother, so Leonardo did.

"_Sun Tzu!_" Leonardo commanded in a firmer, sterner tone "What has gotten into you?" That question has plagued them all lately.

"Fuck off! I've had enough of you and you're self-righteous bullcrap!" Sunni growled and wiped the blood off of his face; there wasn't a jaw in the room that hadn't hit the floor.

Sun Tzu, the most respectful and polite turtle in the team, had just disrespected and cussed out Leonardo right to his face, in front of his siblings, and raised his voice to him. And he didn't even seem to care for his actions, that faraway and apathetic look in his eyes only proved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene four<strong>

Mura scrubbed the cold sweat off her face with a wet towel, dried her face and tied her white mask back around her eyes before looking in the mirror. She scowled; what was with these dreams she'd been having? Sure, she always had weird dreams and emotions….. But apparently, her dreams were reacting to her real-life problems; she had actually dreamed of Zeotteove, whom she was still trying to track down and exterminate.

She shook her head; her imagination was just running wild. Not enough sleep, too much training and stress did that to people…. And apparently mutant turtles.

Though things were settling down (Moth had even recently left – she was called back by the Tribunal because she had some kind of training mission) tensions were rising again; Leonardo and Master Splinter were talking about searching for a new lair – crushing the spirits of the younger turtles that their greatest worry had come true and they would have to leave their home, the home they had lived in their entire lives. That was the biggest metaphorical kick to the teeth.

Mura stretched a little and winced at the soreness flaring all over – that's what she gets for having slept thirteen hours straight…. How uncharacteristic, considering her insomnia "I feel like I went through shell and back." She muttered lowly. Shrugging, the jade-green leader left the bathroom of her room, tied on her bindings and gear, and walked out of the room she was occupying in the Oroku Manor.

Down the hallway, she paused when she saw her brother Sunni sitting on the top of the staircase, hugging his knees and his face buried atop his padded kneecaps.

"Are you alright?" Mura asked concerned and squatted down next to her hybrid sibling – he raised his head to look at her back – his mask was lose and hanging half-way around his face and showing his icy-blue eyes better. His cheeks had a shiny trail of sticky-wet tears running down them, the whites of his eyes were pinkish and there was a dark bruise blotting his right cheek.

"N-No." He sniffled – surprising the white-masked leader, Sunni's speech was _always _even. Sunni looked away and rested his chin on his folded arms. "I can't believe I said those things to them…." He muttered, almost as if the gray-masked turtle was completely unaware of his sister's presence.

Mura had a pretty good idea what he was talking about; he must have said hurtful things to Jonnie and Pierce. Sunni had been acting kind of asshole-ish lately ever since the school incident.

Mura sat down next to him "I know you've been depressed since those kids blew themselves up." She didn't like that she had to state that, especially when she saw him flinch at the mention, but he had to come to grips with reality "But you have to get you act together – work past your depression."

"Yeah…." He muttered lowly "Depression…. But Mura," he paused to shift his eyes before finishing "it wasn't limited to them… I yelled explicit things to Leonardo to."

Mura froze and her eyes widened – Sunni cussing out one of the grown turtles? Their _caretaker _even? Was that even possible? The white-masked leader narrowed her eyes seriously as she grabbed his wrist and lifted his hand so she could see it – as expected, raw, bright-red welts were slashed across his knuckles. Clear sign of having been punished. As trained ninja's, discipline was a big part of their training – doing something really bad resulted in them being punished. Mostly by welts on either their fists or at the bottoms of their feet. But Sunni must have gotten that ugly bruise on his face in punishment to…

She sighed and patted him on the shoulder "Get your shit together dude." Mura told him, sounding eerily like Jonnie "We're your family, we'll love you no matter what – but family is never inclined to _like _you, and if you don't start shaping up, no one will like you anymore….. Because even mutant turtles don't like assholes."

She got up and fleeted down the stairs – call it tough love, but he needed it.

Sunni watched his sister go down the stairs, leaving him alone and more tears blurred in his eyes. He hurt Jonnie and Pierce, blatantly disrespected Leonardo and all-in-all he just felt like dishonorable shit.

He reached under his belt – winced at the fabric scratching against his raw knuckles – and pulled out the shiny metal flask he had refilled with the sake he found around the Oroku manor…. Say what you want about the Oroku clan, but at least they have a decent cellar of moonshine. Almost desperately, the gray-masked ninja twisted off the cap and downed the entire flask – he just wanted things to go away for a little bit… He just wanted to not care… Only for a little bit…

* * *

><p><strong>Scene five<strong>

Zeotteove jumped out of the helicopter and landed on the top of the Oroku corp building gracefully. They ignored the shock of impact traveling up their body and broke a window to enter – sneak was not Zeotteove's element, it was and always would be 'kill and leave'.

Zeotteove shoulder-rolled inside and jumped quickly onto their feet – the assassin kept close to the wall and pulled out a device, the still genderless figure clicked a few buttons and on the devices screen came the schematics of the building. Two rooms ahead, end of this hall.

They slid the door open and rolled a gas-grenade on the floor – moments later, the sound of bodies hitting the floor were heard. The gas was harmless, it was only knock-out gas after all. Zeotteove came into the hall, holding their breath and ran down the remaining distance between them and Karai's office.

Zeotteove reached in their pocket for the revolver – a silent one Bishop had customized for best performance. Their heart was beating harder from holding their breath, but the sharp-shooter opened the door, entered the main office and slammed the door behind them closed. Quickly, the cloaked assassin took a sharp inhale.

In front of the window, Oroku Karai was sitting at her desk in front of her computer – the room was dark because the blinds were closed so Zeottoeve could only see the shape of Karai's body.

That didn't matter, that was all Zeotteove needed.

"Oroku Karai," Zeotteove hissed "Bishop has ordered your death – you are to be punished for housing the mutants of the Hamato clan." They stated before raising their hand and pulling the trigger several times, each blow was silent.

After about ten shots, Zeotteove stopped "…. What the hell?" They whispered and went over to the desk – Karai hadn't moved an inch or made a single noise dispite having been shot multiple times. Zeottoeve turned the lamp on only to find it wasn't Karai sitting at the desk.

It was a female manikin with a black wig on – this mission had been premeditated!

Before Zeotteove could react, a shuriken whizzed by their head and stuck onto the wall. And before the assassin could turn, a voice behind them spoke.

"I finally got you, you honorless son of a bitch."

Zeotteove narrowed their light brown eyes and fresh hate welled up. The one person they hated the most….

"Murasaki Yoshi Hamato." Zeotteove growled as they turned "It's about damn time."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene six<strong>

Mura crossed her arms and looked to the assassin….. Her father always told her to not underestimate opponents, but it was kind of hard not too…. Zeotteove was not only at least a foot shorter than her (take in mind that as a mutant turtle, Mura is shorter than average humans), but the shape of their body was strange for a human, making it impossible to judge gender through what their concealing cloak showed.

Mura knew that Zeotteove was targetting Karai... She knew her dream meant something, so she had slipped sleeping pills into Karai's coffee, sending her off to dreamland. And instead, Mura set this up to trap the assassin.

"You," Mura growled and pointed a finger at them "you've tormented my family long enough – you almost killed my father, you drove us from our home and started a bloody war between my clan and the NYC-Warlords. Do you have the slightest clue what you've _done?_"

Zeottoeve chuckled, making bloodlust start to grow in Mura's system "Oh – I am completely aware of what I've done. And I always was, I did everything I did with one thing in mind, and do you want to know what that is Murasaki?"

Mura didn't like their voice – something about it was off…. Almost familiar in a way. She didn't answer.

"I did it for the sole purpose of _ticking you off._" Zeotteove laughed evilly "And right now you have two metal-splinters in your hand and your planning to throw them at my throat. Now you're surprised that I know that. Now you're creeped out that I know you thoughts…. Now you're on the verge of panicking because I'm invading your mind."

Mura took a step back, shivers ran down her shell – whoever this person was, they were inside her head. And as a trained warrior of the shadows, nothing threw her off more. "Get out of my head." Mura growled.

Zeotteove laughed again and crossed their own arms "I know everything you know Murasaki – I know your thoughts, your emotions, your insecurities, your secrets, your memories. Everything going on in that noggin of yours, I know. How do you think I know where you live? How do you think I know where you and your family were hiding? How else would I know your battle-style, and that of your siblings? How else would I know everything there is to know about your family?"

Mura felt horrified.

"And now you're guilty and ashamed – because it's your fault this all happened…. It;'s you're fault for existing any of this happened." Zeotteove whispered, Mura could have sworn they sounded sad.

"_Who _are you? How are linked with my thoughts? Why do you hate me? What did I do?" Mura demanded – she needed to gain control over the situation. But Gale had been right, Zeotteove was obsessed with hurting her, it was plain as day.

"I'm the one who's going to kill you." Zeotteove growled and fired their gun.

As fast as she could, Mura dodged – she threw the two metal-splinters at the offending enemy, but they blocked it with their revolver. Mura took out her _Naginata _and charged, when she was close she made it look like she was about the strike from above, when instead she was actually going to strike below.

Mura changed levels and swept her blade out – she was surprised when Zeotteove seemed to foresee this and jumped atop her _Naginata._

"I told you," Zeotteove hissed "I know everything you know. Thus, I know every move your about to make. But, you don't know what I'm going to do." Zeotteove jumped over Mura's head and landed behind her, where they delivered a swift kick to Mura's shell, toppling her over.

Mura realized, that whoever Zeotteove was, they had been trained in combat. Not Martial arts like her…. More like Military training. This actually made sense…. This was Bishop's assassin, so he must have trained them in the ways of the Marine core.

"Who _are_ you?" Mura demanded and spun around in a spinning back-kick, once more, Zeotteove must have foresaw this, because they grabbed her foot, spun around and flung Mura at a wall.

"Your assassin!" Zeotteove growled darkly in hate.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene seven<strong>

Leonardo focused more – the disturbance he felt could not be ignored, it was like a spider on his shoulder that kept climbing back up every time he tried to brush it off. He spread his focus throughout the scope of New York, soon he could feel the psyche of Murasaki – now he knew something wrong, because she wasn't putting walls around her psyche at the moment. And the only time she wasn't doing that was in panic situations…

But… Oddly enough, he couldn't feel another psyche near her…. No wait, there was one… But this person wasn't radiating their own aura, rather the aura of everyone else was bouncing off of them….

_Oh no! _He thought – their was only one individual that came to mind. There was only one person on this planet who had a psyche that Leonardo couldn't sense.. Zeotteove. Zeotteove, who had almost killed him, was fighting with his daughter. And Zeotteove had been open about wishing to make Murasaki suffer….

_Ah Shell! _Leonardo thought and grabbed his katana, he winced slightly at the pain throbbing in his chest and side, a painful reminder that he was physically impaired at the time. But he didn't care about himself. All he cared about right now was saving his child, and terminating the assassin that was looming threat over his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene eight<strong>

Mura coughed up coppery-tasting blood as she stumbled back from the blow to the side of her ribs she had taken; all the martial arts skill in the world didn't matter if your opponent knew every move you were about to do before you even did it.

The white-masked turtle wiped her wrist guard across her mouth to clean her blood off of her face. She needed control over the situation again…. This was a bad fight; the assassin wasn't even using their gun, because they were enjoying playing with her, toying with her mind, _savoring _her frustration.

'_Think,_' Mura thought and shut her eyes '_I must have learned something that could help me… Zeotteove knows everything I think…_'

**Flashback**

"_Hey, kid." Raphael said as he walked away from the punching bag where young Jonnie was whacking away. Young Mura cracked an eye open out of meditation._

_Young Mura's eyes were wide as she looked up to the red-masked older turtle "Yes?" She asked – Raphael was neither her father nor sensei, but the rules were that each of the older turtles be treated with the same respect they'd show their own father._

"_I know Leo always tells ya ta think before ya do stuff," Raphael said with a snort before crossing his arms "but the trick is not to think; sometimes, you have to run purely on instinct. Ova' thinkin' things will just hurt ya head lata'."_

**End of Flashback**

'_That's it!' _Mura thought and snapped her eyes open; she had always been a clean, calculating, methodical fighter. Planned and routed things out before hand. Was always _ready _for a fight. Sure, her fluid style made it look like she didn't have to think, but that was only because she planned things right from the start.

She would have to go at it like her sister Jonnie does; instinct. Movements and actions brought on by pure impulse and overwhelming emotion.

'_Emotions._' Mura thought as she and Zeotteove circled each other '_I always hated having emotions… But I'll have to use them for my advantage for now. I have to remember the things I felt because of this overly-obsessive freak._'

She charged with her _Naginata, _and stuck overhead – Zeotteove was barely able to block it.

'_Win, win, win, win!_' Mura thought, those were her only thoughts – she couldn't let Zeotteove prod her thoughts. But now she wasn't thinking, she was acting.

The world washed over in tints of red – she remembered coming home only to find her father almost dead and bleeding to death, she remembered the anger and confusion; she remembered the bitterness they all had felt when they had to leave their home… She remembered the disappointment that they had to move…

The fights with the Warlords….

Stag….

All of it… Was because of this psychopath.

Mura opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against the roof of her mouth; she forced air of her lungs making it sound like she was hissing. It would be wrong to say she wasn't satisfied seeing the fear in Zeotteove's eyes.

Zeotteove was about to take out a gun – Mura grabbed their hand and pushed both of them until Zeotteove's back was against the wall, pinning by their fist.

While twisting the pinned fist of her enemy, Mura grabbed the assassins head with her remaining hand, pulled it foreward and slammed it against the wall. She kept pulling and slamming over and over again until Zeotteove was drooping, not able to support themself.

Mura narrowed her dark eyes and grabbed the edge of their hood "I'm going to look you, my enemy, in the eyes as I end your life." She growled in a dark voice. "Then I'll take you're head, put it on a silver platter and present it to Satan himself." Call it over-kill but she was pretty pissed. Mura yanked the hood of the assassin off. Revealing their face for the first time.

Her narrowed eyes widened, she let go of Zeotteove's fist and took several steps back – the ground just about lurched under her feet. The world stopped making sense for a moment and her mind blanked out as she processed what she was looking at.

The light brown eyes of her enemy looked back at her as they coughed up blood and laughed, a trickle of blood running down their chin but they didn't seem to care.

"So," Zeotteove chuckled cruelly "how do I look? Or, more appropriately; how do _you _look?"

It was more appropriate…. Because Mura was looking at none other than _herself._

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>_

_**Shout out to anyone who can guess the reference in the title.**_

_**...So yeah, Zeotteove's identity has been revealed!... Kind of, it will be explained next chapter.**_

_**Read and review!**_


	8. S1E7: The Student of Prague, part 2

**Ninja turtles does not belong to me. It belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird … And anyone they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction to Season one: <em>After fourteen years of living, hidden in the sewers and training in the ways of Ninjitsu: the new turtles are finally unleashed as their fathers leave them to be the guardians of New York.<em>**

_**The new turtles know of human corruption and have been exposed to it, but can they really handle the legacy their fathers leave for them?**_

_**They are left to deal with the rise of a new criminal organization: The NYC-Warlords, where the Foot, Purple Dragons and the Mob have banded together to be an especially heinous enemy. And Bishop, after more than a decade of silence has returned to torment his former creations. **_

_**The question is: Can this new breed of ninja turtles handle all of this whacked-up shit?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Six: The Student of Prague, part two<strong>

**Mura voice-over: _I have a feeling I may never use another mirror metaphor again in my life._**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene one<strong>

It was raining – Pierce was wandering down the street – since it was rainy, not many people were out. So he tipped the brim of his magicians' hat over and pulled his cloak together to conceal his body.

The yellow-masked turtle had decided to flee the instance his brother Sunni received a hard blow to the face via Leonardo. He knew Sunni would be punished and he didn't want to stick around and watch. Sunni had been so depressed lately that his overall attitude was altered – he hoped it wasn't permanent.

He was sure Jonnie, the big hothead, had left as well fuming – though her front was angry and most people would buy it, as her brother Pierce knew that wasn't true – Jones had been hurt by Sunni's words, because some parts of her _believed _him.

As many 'a humans their age, they had insecurities – Sunni was insecure about not being like them (because he's a pacifist… And a tortoise hybrid), Mura was constantly insecure about not being good enough (hence, why she spends all of her free time training), Pierce was insecure about not being as good of a ninja as his siblings, Jones was insecure about being too foreword…. Her biggest fear was that she would hurt them in any way, or push them away.

Sunni had…. Crossed a certain line, waded in forbidden waters and almost drowned. Then again, give it few days and things would be back to normal – they could keep grudges against family much longer than a couple of hours.

Anyways, Jonnie was more than likely brooding somewhere and Pierce just wanted some fresh air for a while – he silently thanked his fathers for giving him a micro-bead cloak, the rain pelted him only to roll off.

When he neared an alley – he heard the sound of people charging right at him. He leapt up onto a trashcan and jumped again, this time to dangle as he grabbed the railing of a fire-escape. His copper eyes narrowed when he saw it had been a group of young adults who had charged at him…. NYC-Warlords.

"You wanna fight, gov?" Pierce growled, he dangled on one hand and used his free one to take out a _Tambo _and hand-twirl it. Great, now he'd have to spend another night disinfecting his weapons of blood…

"Please!" Once of the Warlords called in a pleading voice "We need your help!" Pierce was confused – but he kept guarded – he was surprised when each of them dropped their weapons and took a step away from them. "We need help… Please, help us…" The Warlord begged. As a trained ninja, he was trained to always be weary. But he was also taught to always help those in need.

The yellow-masked turtle nodded and let go of the railing, he flipped in the air, did a should-roll on the ground and landed onto his feet "What is it?" He asked as he drew near them, a concerned look in his eyes.

"I-It's Nightingale." One of the Warlords said – Pierce's copper eyes widened; Gale? The punk chick they had to baby-sit so they could get word up on the Warlords, then tried to kill Jonnie, then helped them escape?

"What happened?" Pierce demanded, heart pumping faster and harder against his plastron.

"Sh…. She helped you guys… Right?" Another Warlord asked, Pierce nodded "Stag… Punished her… God, she almost died!"

"What did he do?" Pierce demanded and grabbed the front of the gangsters shirt – he brought him face-to-face with him (difficult…. Considering the height difference where Pierce was much shorter.)

"We'll….." The Warlord started; Pierce saw the fear in their eyes "We'll show you."

The Warlord writhed out of the cloak-wearing turtles grasp and he, with his comrades, started down the alley while motioning for Pierce to follow.

'_This is probably a trap…_' Pierce thought as he followed the gangster hesitantly '_But they look terrified… And worried… The same way me of my siblings would look if any of got hurt…_'

* * *

><p><strong>Scene two<strong>

Zeotteove was frowning and _her _light brown eyes were narrowed "Guess I should lose these." The black-hand said as she shed off her cloak and pulled a head-set like device from her head "That's better." She said – her voice was less deep now and more feminine…. Sounding very much like Mura's own voice.

The identical turtle looked exactly like her – jade skin, same build, same features. The only two differences between the two was that Zeotteove was younger…. Appearing to be a ten-year-old mutant turtle (looking like Mura when she had been that age, at least) standing at least twelve inches shorter than the white-masked turtle, and unlike Mura, her eyes weren't slanted and they were light brown. Another trait that Zeotteove had was that her shell…. Was metal, she lacked a natural shell, hers was just _metal._

Mura couldn't speak - she was too shocked to do anything, to say anything.

"I know all of your questions," the child turtle said and crossed her arms "so I'll answer them while you stand there with that stupid look on your face."

Mura had gathered up enough of her shellshocked wits to close her mouth.

Zeotteove started "No I am not your clone in any way, shape or form." She started off "But our DNA _is_ identical." The child turtle narrowed her eyes "Do you _honestly _think there were only _four _of you, second generation mutant turtles?" She spat "You were wrong."

Mura felt as if she'd been punched in the gut – things started fitting together. Her and her siblings… They had been created by _Bishop, _Zeotteove was Bishop's trained assassin. They had been four survivors out of dozens of embryo's…. It would have been too convenient if there had only been four survivors…. There had been more?... And Zeotteove… Was left behind?

"I was one out of _five._" Zeotteove said with emphasis, answering to Mura's thoughts "And they only left me behind because of _you!_"

"Me?" Mura spat "I was an unhatched embryo! How can you being left behind be my fault?"

Zeottove chuckled darkly "Oh Murasaki," She said, pacing in front of the identical mutant turtle "do you know that sometimes, whenever zygotes start to divide, sometimes they split into two or more…? And the separate zygotes start to divide on their own…"

"Twin." Mura croaked, taking a step back "You… You are my twin?"

"Unfortunately." The other turtle confirmed.

"How? You're like, ten years old!"

"And that is where things get _more _interesting." Zeotteove said "As you can tell…. Bishop was the one who trained me, and brought me up in a way…. But if I were to become a teenage, as he realized, I would become rebellious… The only sure-fire way to keep me on his side was to keep me dependant. So four years ago, he had a chip implanted into my brain that kept me from maturing."

'_Four years ago?_' Mura thought '_That was a year before me and my siblings hit our growth spurts…_'

"Sucks to be stuck in the body of a ten-year-old." Zeottoeve stated "And you wanna know what sucked even more? Being trained fucking Bishop – I was trained like a soldier my entire life. And if that wasn't bad enough, I must have been dissected at least once every other month. And why I don't have scars, your wondering? Ph, Bishop invented some nice shit – has a salve that can be rubbed on and makes scars clear up."

Now that she was in a clearer state of mind – Mura could study Zeotteove more – scarless, muscular for a ten-year-old…. Resembled Leonardo more than Murasaki herself did; she didn't have Mura's strange eyes, she had Leonardo eyes.

Zeotteove looked to her _twin_ with hatred "And you wanna know what pisses me off the most?" She spat with venom "I spent my entire life either being tortured, or off killing people that Bishop didn't like; while you spent your life sheltered and loved…. All because Bishop put you in an egg and incubator, while he put me in tank so he could watch me develop."

The story was coming together – when twins were made in the Petri-dish, Bishop had taken separated them, putting one in an egg and the other in a tank so he could keep tabs on development… Meaning their existences had been put into separate documents – So Donatello had stumbled upon the four embryonic turtles that were in the eggs… And had no way of knowing about Zeotteove. Thus, one of five were left behind. Mura's twin had been left behind and tortured her entire life because Bishop had taken her zygote instead of Mura's. That was why Zeotteove hated her… Hated her so much…

It hit Mura like a ton of bricks, "You almost killed Master Leonardo!" Mura yelled at her twin "And he was _your _father too!" She was disgusted…. Zeotteove had tried to kill her own father, almost succeeding in doing so.

"Please," Zeotteove rolled her eyes "my father was a test tube and my mother was a Petri-dish. I have no parents, I have no family; _all because of you!_" Zeotteove pointed an accusing finger at Mura "It should have been you…" She hissed lowly "It should have been _you _who was left behind…. It's all you're fault my life is hell."

The corner of Mura's mouth twitched "So let me get this straight…." She drawled out "You started a war between my family and the NYC-Warlords, you almost assassinated the turtle who sired us both, you drove my family from our home and made us leave it forever… All because you felt petty hatred for me…. Why don't you blame Pierce for _existing_ while you're at it?"

"…What?"

"Dude – seriously! I had _no _control over the situation! I was a freaking zygote – this is _Bishop's _fault! Not mine, and not yours; his fault you were tortured your entire life… His fault you're stuck in the body of a ten-year-old and his fault you have to kill people for a living! Come on Zeotteove, what the shell were you _thinking?_"

Zeotteove looked stunned – but in stubbornness of her opinion, her light brown eyes narrowed in defense. "This isn't over!" Zeotteove growled and threw a flash-grenade on the ground.

Mura winced as the white light stole her sight away – when the light dimmed, the other turtle was gone; the only indication of her existence was the cloak and tech that had been abandoned on the floor.

Mura had never been so shaken in her life – she fell to the ground on her knees and then her hands, staring to the floor while trembles coursed through her body.

She had a twin…. All her life she had a twin she never knew about. Zeotteove…. A trained assassin of Bishop, the same black-hand who had almost killed her father, was that twin.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene three.<strong>

Leonardo stopped at the edge of a rooftop just as he felt a _snap – _he focused, trying to lock onto Murasaki's chi flow and aura. He was confused when he felt not one, but two beings. One was Murasaki's and the other was Zeotteove's, he could tell; they were apart for now and the distance between the both of them was growing, but there was a tie…. A string that connected their aura's.

They were connected? What the shell?

But he took adevantage of that connection, with that connection he finally had a lock onto Zeotteove's psyche.

It was dark…. The inside of the assassins mind was a dark and twisted laberinth with many twists and turns that lead to more twists and turns. It was like a maze; a maze of hallways. It was cold, and blood was everywhere….. It was like so many had been slaughtered the blood wasn't even attempted to be washed away anymore.

The cracked walls oozed with blood, the darkness so thick, it was frightening even for a trained ninja like Leonardo. The further he got into that maze, the more lost he became.

There really was nothing to the assassin…. An existence consisting only of cold, darkness and blood. And the emotions associated with those were; sorrow (cold), loneliness (darkness) and slaughter (spilled blood).

A truly tortured existence. He wasn't sure it could even be called a life. He actually felt sorry for the assassin that had almost killed him.

At one twist, Leonardo started hearing screaming – it was the most horrible screaming he ever heard in his life, it sounded like a small child in horrible agony. "_Stop! Please! No moooore!_" The voice screamed – Leonardo ran through the maze towards the screaming "_It hurts! Please stop!_" A child screaming in pain. And it only got worse and worse.

The screaming continued and Leonardo tried to follow, the walls and floor were coated in more blood, it came to the point where Leonardo was literally wading waist-deep in blood.

Finally, he came to the end of the maze.

A lab – a stark-white lab…. Brightened by the bright red of blood. On a counter, there were scalpels and drills, devices of all kind coated in fresh blood, the walls and the floors were all covered in the red substance. The echoing of that screaming that had stopped still reverberated in the air.

On a bloody cot lay a still figure wrapped like a mummy in bandages, tussled up and left there, not the slightest hint of care. Like someone had dropped the figure there, not caring what happened to it.

And he knew who it was. He couldn't believe it; Zeotteove was a _child? _He could tell from the darkened shape – the assassin's shape and features were shadowed, still hiding their identity.

Like the dead awakening, the darkened shape of the hurt black-hand started moving, it turned to him; dead and soulless light brown eyes opened, the only feature he could see clearly looked right at him.

He heard words just as the eyes opened.

"_Get out of my head!_"

And he was pushed away, out of the room, through the twists of the maze and finally out the other end of the black-hands mind.

Back to awareness.

His own eyes opened and he was back to his own body – his heart was drumming against his plastron – he couldn't believe the horrible things he had seen. He actually felt really sorry for Zeotteove; only a child, as he had seen and heard. He hated Bishop more; it was Bishop's doing that a child was so tortured and demented. As a father, it was instinct to protect children…. But was it to late to protect Zeotteove? The assassin had closed her psyche to him, and as he could feel, Murasaki was currently locking him out of her mind too.

Speaking of which; out of the corner of his eyes he saw a shape jumping from another rooftop to another; he recognized it as his white-masked daughter. Immediately, he jumped to the next rooftop.

"Murasaki!" He called from the side; she could hear him, but she dismissed him and only quickened her pace, almost as if she was trying to get away from him. He found this strange, almost as strange as the fact that she was wearing a concealing cloak…. The same one that Zeotteove had been wearing, except Murasaki hadn't put the hood over her head.

Leonardo, being older, more muscular and not mis-portioned like the younger turtle, was easily able to catch up; he side-stepped in front of her, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"Murasaki," he addressed again "is something wrong? Why did you ignore me?" He demanded – he was taken aback when he saw the hollow look in her eyes.

"Go away." She stated flatly and pushed past him rudely – he found that even more strange, he stopped her again by putting a hand on her shoulder from behind and held her in place.

"What happened between you and Zeotteove?" He asked – that definitely had something to do with it. At the mention of the name, Murasaki let out a repressed growl of pain and held onto her head as if a headache had suddenly hit her. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern and tried to pull his child closer for comfort.

She stuck a hand out and pushed them farther apart "Just leave me alone, father!" She hissed in pain and frustration "I… I have stuff I have to work out."

"Murasaki…." He said softly "Tell me what's happening, I'll help you."

"This is outside your control, Master Leonardo." She sighed and continued running – at top speed this time. Leonardo knew it would be fruitless to try to chase her, being younger Murasaki had more energy and could carry on running longer distances before getting tired. Younger people (or turtles) were just more agile than their adult counterparts.

He sighed – what was going on.

He sat down and crossed his legs to meditate – there was only one thing to do, one being he could have help him in a situation like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene four<strong>

"_Leo? Is something wrong – you never contact me at this time of day."_

"_Donnie, I need your help."_

"_I'll bite; what's up?"_

"_Remember how a while back, Bishop's new assassin almost killed me?"_

"_How can I forget? I almost marched back to New York!"_

"_Well, you're going to need to do that now."_

"_Leo… What is going on? Why do you need me to come back to New York all of a sudden?"_

"_Bishop's gone too far Don…"_

"_You know we all hate it when you go all cryptic…"_

"_Donnie, please; I'll explain it when you get here… Just, get over here, back to New York."_

"_Alright Leo… You win, I'll start heading for the airport in the morning… I'll be back in a couple days, take in mind it takes a while to exit the Mountain of Fuji."_

"_Thanks Don…Are you going to bring Tatoo with you?"_

"_Of course, she can't watch herself… You guys need to meet her anyways since she's part of the family now."_

"_See you in a couple days, Donnie."_

* * *

><p><strong>Scene five<strong>

Jonnie was sitting the grand living room of the Oroku Mansion, watching TV. The black-masked turtle had come back, after brooding, a couple of minutes ago, she couldn't stay out too long since it was raining and she didn't want to get sick… The idea of being ill brought back memories of when she was younger that she'd rather not remember.

She heard the door open and figured it must have been Pierce who had left when she did, or maybe Mura's who's been AWOL all day doing whatever it is Mura does.

"Jonnie!" She heard Pierce calling for her – confirming it had been the yellow-masked turtle who returned; she jumped off of the couch and ran towards the door; her pale yellow eyes widened behind her mask.

Pierce was soaking wet – he wasn't even wearing his cloak – his cloak was in his arms, wrapped around a person he was carrying bridal-style.

"Who is that and what's wrong with them?" Jones demanded – whoever the person where, they were as limp as a ragdoll. And Pierce looked frantic, meaning something must have been wrong with the person.

Pierce ran past her back to the living room "Get Sunni! She needs medical attention!" Pierce exclaimed and set the person down on the couch gently.

Jonnie's mint-green face drained of blood when he removed the cape away from the persons face. Past the bloody mass of the persons face, she saw recognizable features; it was Gale.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene six<strong>

"This is horrible." Sunni said after he finished wrapping the bandages over the top half of Gales face.

"I could tell." Jones growled "Whats the damage?"

"Aside from being sick as a dog and having lost a significant amount of blood," Sunni began "All of her ribs are broken, her arm is broken and her scull is fractured… And.." He trailed off.

"What?" Jonnie demanded and glanced back at the Latino girl.

"Her eyes were gouged out." Sunni finally answered and rested a rand on her forehead "Her eyes are gone, Jonnie…. She'll never be able to see again."

Jonnie was beyond stunned. Just as Sunni said that statement, the fever-stuck punk started mumbling things in her unconscious state.

"_Madre donde está ...? Mi duele la cara ... Ayúdame, por favor_. (_1_)" Gale mumbled, sounding smaller and weak.

"What did she just say?" Jonnie asked her genius brother.

"I don't know; I don't speak Spanish." Sunni retorted "But I think she's calling for her mother…"

"Too bad Dora the explorer isn't here to help us." Pierce said, speaking up for the first time; his siblings were too distraught to hit him.

"_Hace frío__…(2)__" _Gale mumbled, then tossed and turned "_Tengo que correr__...__Aléjate__...__Soy la madre__y el padre__lo siento__, te prometo que __volveré__algún día__...__Necesitamos dinero__, voy a __traer algo__..(3)._"

"I can't believe Stag did this to one of his own people!" Jones growled and slammed her fist into the nearest wall "That guy really pisses me off!"

"What do we do, guys?" Pierce asked them both "And where's Mura?"

* * *

><p>(1) "Mother where are you...? My face hurts... Help me, please."<p>

(2) "It's cold..."

(3) "Have to run... Get away... I'm sorry Mother and father, I promise I'll come back someday... We need money, I'll bring back some..."

* * *

><p><em>Drama everywhere... I decided not to over-work myself, make chapters shorter. R and R for more<em>

_Also, I'm going to make some changes; this will no longer be a sequel to 'If its the last thing I do' the turtles will no longer be mates with each other, because I no longer am a fan of Tcest... Although, Mikey will have a smiliar experiance that will be explained some time later._


	9. S1E8: Air Heads and Amazons, part 1

**Ninja turtles does not belong to me. It belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird … And anyone they sold the rights to.**

**Introduction to Season one: _After fourteen years of living, hidden in the sewers and training in the ways of Ninjitsu: the new turtles are finally unleashed as their fathers leave them to be the guardians of New York._**

_**The new turtles know of human corruption and have been exposed to it, but can they really handle the legacy their fathers leave for them?**_

_**They are left to deal with the rise of a new criminal organization: The NYC-Warlords, where the Foot, Purple Dragons and the Mob have banded together to be an especially heinous enemy. And Bishop, after more than a decade of silence has returned to torment his former creations. **_

_**The question is: Can this new breed of ninja turtles handle all of this whacked-up shit?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pierce voice-over: <em>You know mates, most people like the idea of half-naked chicks duking it out. But what is ones greatest dream is another's worst nightmare….<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Eight: Air-heads and Amazons, part one<strong>

**Scene one**

"I'm not _emotional! _I just have a really short fuse!" Jonnie shouted as she for the seventh time slammed Pierce against a wall; the cedar walls were cracking and Karai would be pissed once she saw…

Pierce stuck his tongue out "Of course you're emotional, Jonnie! You're a female after all." He mocked. Jones narrowed her eyes and started dragging him down a hall. Pierce squirmed when he realized what she was going to do to him, but the black masked turtle didn't let up.

With an evil smirk, Jonnie pushed the door to the bathroom open and dragged her victim inside

* * *

><p><strong>Scene two<strong>

"Did you're sister shove your head down a toilet _again?_" Leonardo asked as he found Shakespeare without his yellow mask (which was drying off somewhere) and drying his head off with a towel.

"Yes." Pierce sighed "Again. She almost drowned me! Women are so vicious."

Leonardo knitted his ridges together "Shakespeare, I can't help but notice you've been rather… Misogynist, lately." He commented "Why is that? You've been surrounded by you're sisters, aunts and female cousins for years. Yet, you start acting up once we leave the sewers….." Then Leonardo realized something "Does this have something to do about Murasaki disappearing?"

As if on cue, Pierce's whole body tightened up – he clenched his fists, his shoulders rose and his teeth gnashed together.

Leonardo was sullen – this was to be expected, Murasaki was Shakespeares best friend.

"Typically women," Pierce hissed, trying to hide his hurt "abandoning their families when they need them the most…. How the shell could Mura just _abandon _us?" He demanded.

"She did not abandon us," Leonardo answered and sat next to his nephew "I spoke to her before she left – she was in much distress. She had… Matters, personal matters she needed to work out on her own. Something she does not want us to know about has happened until she has figured it out." He added "You cannot think that women are untrustworthy, deceitful and devious."

"Isn't that the very definition of a _ninja?_" Pierce inquired, like one of his siblings Leonardo smacked him upside the head.

"You remind me of Mikey sometimes." Leonardo muttered.

"What the shell are you talking about?" Pierce asked "I'm nothing like him – he's a cold hard-shell." To spare himself from being smacked again, Pierce said 'shell' instead of 'ass'.

Leonardo looked to the ground sadly "If you knew what Mikey was like when we were your age…. You wouldn't believe it."

"What happened to Michaelangelo?" Pierce asked – he had spent a good potion of his life being compared to Michaelangelo when he was younger. If Michaelangelo had been such a goofball, how had he turned out how he was now?

"That's a story you're not ready to hear." Leonardo snapped – Pierce knew it would be dangerous to press the subject. "But Shakespeare; for our sake and your own, do not be disrespectful to women for being what they are. There are good ninjas, there are bad ninjas. There are good samurai's, there are bad samurais… It's not what someone is that makes them bad, it's what the person themselves does."

"Alright Uncle." Pierce sighed and went to retrieve his mask.

Leonardo waited until he was out of earshot, then to himself he muttered "That Air-head; in one ear, out the other." Shaking his head, the Ninjitsu master stalked off to again, tell Joan-Of-Ark that while shoving her brothers head was hilarious the first five-hundred-plus times (and still is) it was becoming a rather insensitive habit….

* * *

><p><strong>Scene three<strong>

"This is rather exciting my lord, members of the family circle Hamato have become eligible for the tournament." Wick; a dragon midget of the Rank commented as he flicked through the crystal

The dragon lord looked to his disciple curiously; the dragon lord was… Lord of a humanoid dragon clan called the Rank. "And what are their names and warrior class, Wick?" He grunted.

"Ah – Oroku Ch'rell – she is a aspiring Ninjitsu student, and daughter of Oroku Karai."

"She will do – Anymore?"

"Hamato Murasaki and…. Zeotteove; they are apparently long-lost twins…. Murasaki is Hamato Leonardo's student and daughter; she is a traditional, trained and talented ninja; though her warrior class seems to be a hybrid with the Samurai as well. Zeotteove is a sniper."

"I will not accept the Zeotteove one – I can see her image now, she is only a child turtle… How can she be Murasaki's twin?"

"Human technology, my lord."

"As for Murasaki, she seems acceptable; bring up her image." At his command, in the crystal ball appeared a muscular jade-green turtle leaning against rounded wooden walls, the turtle was wearing a white mask.

"Oh, this must be broken." Wick commented as he tapped at the crystal ball "I was calling for Murasaki – not one of her brothers." Another image of a large, bulky-muscled turtle came up, Wick tapped the crystal ball again and another image came up. "Ah, this must be her!"

Indeed it must have been a female turtle; this turtle wasn't as muscular as the others, this turtles limbs were long in comparison to body size, and without a mask it's copper eyes were wide much like a females.

"Alright, bring her forth. Any others?"

"Hamato Joan-of-Ark; ninja, daughter of Hamato Raphael… Unfortunately, it seems she has a rather…. Interesting, hatred and attraction towards females."

"Alright leave her out…."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene four<strong>

Pierce woke up after having dozed off a while ago; he was surprised when he found he wasn't in the living room of the Oroku Mansion anymore…. He was in a cell.

No seriously, a freaking cell without bars; just a small concrete room with cots. He had been lying in one and by the looks of things there were others on the other cots. Confused Pierce lifted himself off the cot and was surprised when he felt something clange against his hard plastron – he looked down and his normally dark face blushed bright green.

He was wearing a _brass bikini. _A brass garment resembling the thing princess Leah from Star Wars wore when she was captured by Jabbaduh the Hutt. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, awakening the other prisoners.

Someone threw a pillow at him "Pierce, shut the hell up!"

Pierce looked and saw that the pillow and voice had come from none other than Ch'rell; who was angrily glaring at him from her cot, clearly upset he had bothered her sleep. He was so relieved to see a familiar face amongst a sea of unfamiliar ones; he flung himself at her in a hug. "Ch'rell! It is you! Do you know what the shell is going on?"

Ch'rell got a good eyeful at what Pierce's attire was and she bust out laughing "What the hell are you wearing?" Pierce's face turned even brighter in embarrassment.

"What about you?" He growled and pulled her sheets off of her to see what she was wearing – he grunted in disappointment when he saw she was wearing non-embarrassing outfit; a simple white tunic you'd see the Egyptians wearing.

"Whoa – how'd I get in this?" Ch'rell wondered aloud and played with the hem of the skirt a little.

Pierce realized something when he saw his belt was missing "Where the hell are my _Tambo?_" He demanded and frantically clawed at his body to find what was not there.

Ch'rell bent her arm beside her head and checked her back – she gasped in the realization her own weapons were missing. "Fuck! Where are my drumsticks?"

"Forget your damn nerd-sticks! Help me find my _Tambo!_"

"Uh…." One of the girls on a cot said; she sported white tights and a white dress-shirt "where are we?" The girl did not appear human – her skin was pale blue, her hair was black, her ears were pointy and her eyes were green. Though, she did appear to be built like a typically young human girl. She must not have been human if she wasn't freaking out at the sight of a giant mutant turtle in a brass bikini.

"I have no idea." A Triceraton female grumbled; her skin color wasn't the traditional orange, in fact it was kind of pinkish, one of her eyes appeared missing and had a white zigzag scar over it, the triceraton girl appeared to be young. She was wearing a black suit with a silver mesh of armor over the joints of her limbs.

One girl jumped out of her cot and landed squarely in the middle of the room – this girl was a human with short and wild black hair and gray eyes, her skin was tan. She was wearing a black tank-top and knee-shorts along with a bright orange corset around her stomach. She was wearing an orange belt tied into a bow behind her back and strangely enough she was wearing an orange mask like Pierce and his siblings did, she had empty weapon holsters behind her forearms. This girl must have been around seventeen or so. "Isn't it obvious?" The girl chirped as she got up and lifted a finger in an 'I-got-it' gesture. "The Author decided that there should be a Pierce-is-misogynist sub-plot and he resolves this by having a super fighting-match with a bunch of really hot warrior chicks."

Everyone stared at her before they all drawled out "_Whaaatt?_"

"How do you know my name?" Pierce asked the girl; she flashed him a crazy smile.

"I read the narration!" She said, then took one of his hands in both of hers and shook it fiercely "My name is Hong Lou Meng from the clan 'Chaung'. And anyone who read the last fanfic you were in before it was deleted already knows I'm an insane fourth-wall-breaking Shinobi who has been raised by Mei Pieh Chi a.k.a Venus DeMilo. "

"_Whaaat?_" Everyone else in the room chorused, again.

"Wait, you're a shinobi? Shinobi as in Ninja, or Shaman-in-Training?" Pierce asked, heart thudding louder.

"Both!" Hong Lou Meng answered with an enthusiastic nod "My father Lengoa-Shi is a Ninja and my mother is a Shaman."

A shaman…. He had finally met a shaman… Sure, shaman-in-training, but it was something! Pierce grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her "You have to teach me how to be a shinobi!"

A strange being opened the door – it was a tan-scaled reptilian being with spikes along the corners of it's face and snout and had bright ruby eyes "Ladies," he addressed "come along. Follow me outside and you're questions will all be answered."

Babbling several questions at once all of the girls left their cots and followed the strange beings – these were girls of not only some human races, but also of many a different species of intelligent, alien beings.

Once again Pierce felt like the odd man out.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene five.<strong>

"Miss Gale, please awaken." A soft voice called to her – Gale tried to groggily open her eyes only to frown when she felt as though her eyelids were permanently stuck, she put her fingers to her face to find that there were bandages around it.

"W-Who…?" She called in freight and scooted away – last thing she remembered was being brutalized by Stag, then nothing but darkness that was hot one minute than cold.

"You are disoriented, I understand – you are coming out of your coma."

"_Coma?_" Gale stiffened up in shock.

"Yes – your injuries were horrific and you had a high fever, your body almost shut down a few days ago. However, you are recovering nicely now."

Gale frowned still – whoever this person was, they sounded familiar; aged, kindly and male. Like a grandpa a kid would enjoy visiting. It was comforting. "W-Who are you?" She asked, still scared because she couldn't see.

She heard a sigh "You are with my family and I – you remember me as Master Splinter."

Gale tensed up in shock – Master Splinter? The eldest member and head of the Hamato Clan? That meant she was with the turtles…. The turtles she had become enemies with.

"You are very confused; allow me to explain." Master Splinter said to her "When your leader Stag injured you, you almost died and you would have had it not been for your comrades who struggled to keep you alive for a few weeks. It came to the point their medical supplies were diminished and they had no other choice than to hand you over to our family. Shakespeare carried you here from the warehouse they were keeping you in, and Sun Tzu has been taking care of you."

"W-What about Jones? What does he think about this?" Gale twiddled with her hands through the dark.

Master Splinters wiry whiskers twitched – Joan-Of-Ark being mistaken for a male was so common he didn't even bother correcting people any more "Joan-Of-Ark has not been handling this very well…." He answered "But Leonardo my son, and I could not turn you away in your time of peril."

She heard scraping – the legs of a chair sliding against the floor.

"Tell me, Miss Gale; what has lead you to join a gang, when your spirit is so bright?"

Gale was trembling as the memories unfolded from her mind – the memories she tried to forget, everything she forced herself to forget came back to her; like the door to her past was unlocked.

She sighed and started "I…. I am no citizen of American." She admitted "At least, not a legal one…. I am an illegal alien from Mexico. My family consisted of my parents, my grandparents and my five siblings, we were all in one household. We were very poor. One day, three years ago the Purple dragons came to my village."

Gale paused before continuing "They came to me and a few other children and asked if we wanted to go to America with them – we all refused. But they singled me out – they said that if I came with them, I could make more money and send it to my family to support them. I still refused."

"But, that night – my father and I had an argument. He said I was lazy, he said I needed to get a job; I _needed _to support the family. So I stormed out of the house and encountered the Purple Dragons again by chance, I told them I accepted their offer…. And here I am today."

Gale started sobbing and her heart broke – she wanted her family so badly right now… Strangely enough, she couldn't feel tears in her eyes, she still couldn't open her eyes either. "Wh-Why are there bandages around my eyes?" She shakily asked Master Splinter, her stomach was twisting inside of her; she knew she would hear nothing but bad news.

Silence hung in the air, before the aged rat finally replied "Miss Gale…. When Stag attacked you, he not only brutally beat you within an inch of your life…. But he gouged out your eyes."

No…. No… NO!

It couldn't be! I-It couldn't!

There was no way she would be blind forever!

Gale wept, she wailed and cried harder than she ever had in her whole life – and she cried even harder knowing their would be no tears. Master Splinter leaned over and pulled the human girl for a hung and she sobbed into his shoulder, her whole body was raking with the trembled of her crying.

"Shh… Shh… It is alright…" Master Splinter cooed.

"How can it be alright?" Gale snapped, sniffling "I'm going to be blind the rest of my life! I can never see again!"

"Sight is only one sense…. The most deceitful sense of all." Master Splinter consoled "You can make up for this lost sense by heightening your other senses."

"But how?" Gale sniffled "This would surely take years?"

"Miss Gale – I have a proposition for you." Master Splinter said to her and ran a comforting paw across her forehead like he would with one of his children or grandchildren.

Gale just nodded.

"While you stayed with us before, I saw what you were capable of – thought you were not physically strong, you are very fast, you can jump high and are very flexible. You could easily become a great fighter….. You must shape your abilities, discover new ones and learn how to master your remaining senses…. To do so, you need a teacher."

Gale looked in the direction she assumed Master Splinter was in as he finished.

"Miss Gale; I am proposing you become my student in Ninjitsu."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene six<strong>

They were lead outside and awed; they came into a coliseum-arena type place; the sky was bright red and the sun glowed a harsh darker red – there was a tall tower-like stand where a tall humanoid dragon dressed in emperor-like clothes with a small bipedal wingless dragon-like creature standing at his feet.

The humanoid dragons stared out at them with his reptilian red eyes as he spoke out to them all "Lady warriors of the galaxy," he addressed "welcome to the Junior Amazon Tournament, which I have hosted for the past several thousand years. I am the Dragon Lord."

Pierce gritted his teeth.

The Dragon Lord continued "You young ladies are all the greatest young female warriors – all of you are only in your teens, but you have not only proved your worth to your male counterparts, you have excelled in the Martial Arts."

Female warriors? Male counterparts. Pierce was confused – if this was a tournament meant only for female warriors, why was he here? He wasn't a female warrior.

"The Tournament begins as soon as you all have gathered your wits," The dragon lord explained "you will all fight each other and the number of you will split in half every round – you will only get one chance, you must win to move up further in the tournament. After each round you will be allowed a few hours of break. You will fight each other until the other is unable to fight – at the last round, the last girl standing will be the winner and will stand against our four-year undefeated champion."

Before they girls could protest or ask questions, the Dragon Lord added "The rules are simple – bloodshed is to be kept at a minimal, cheating is not condoned, sabotaging your opponents before a match is also not condoned, you are not allowed to kill your opponent during a match and you are all to treat each other with the respect every warrior deserves. Anyone who does not follow these rules will be permanently kicked out of the Tournament."

With that, the dragon lord raised a staff and exclaimed "Let the tournament begin!"

The ground rumbled and spewed dust into the air as stone walls rose from it.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene seven<strong>

The stone walls rose, cutting the huge coliseum to hundreds of small sections, enclosing two warriors in each. Pierce could now see that there were thousands of humanoid dragon creatures in the seats of the coliseum, cheering a whooping the warriors on – Pierce stood in his sector, a weapon was in his hands. But rather than his trusty _Tambo, _he was using a single katana, like he had when he was a child.

Facing him was a the pink triceraton girl from before – in her hand she was holding a ball-and-chain.

A dragon creature appeared above them, hovering by flapping his wings a little "In this corner," he pointed at the pink tricerton girl "We have the ferocious star cadet of the Triceraton Army, Zanelle!" He then pointed at Pierce "And in this corner we have the cold and calculating samurai-in-a-ninja's body, Hamato Murasaki!"

Pierce's jaw dropped – they thought he was _Mura? _That explained a lot but how could they…. Think he was a girl? That does it, first thing he does when he gets home is downing a protein shake and do a hundred push-ups.

"Look, look; this is all a big misunderstanding." He says to the humanoid dragon "this fight is unfair; I mean, she's a girl, she obviously can't -."

Before Pierce could finished, the ball from the chain came over to him and the chain wrapped around his body, Zanelle narrowed her eyes, gave a small roar and wrenched him over towards her – the yellow-masked turtle fell onto his shell and he was dragged over to the possibly homicidal Triceraton Warrior-Princess.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><em>I think this will turn out in to be three parts...<em>

_So yeah, once again gender confusion has lead to an interesting plot point for one of the turtles... And we have met Hong Lou Meng. The Dragon Lord, Wick and The Rank are actually kind of good in the story - they originate from the Next mutation series, they are the main villians. But in this, they are just the holders of the Junior Amazon tournament, the galatic council holds the Amazon Tournament for vetran female warriors._

_I decided the new male turtles needed more attention - most of the attention is usually on Mura or Jonnie. Sunni gets most attention as a male turtle because of his budding drinking problem. Pierce needs so attenion! So yeah, the whole mysoginist thing came from the prospect that his best friend and sister dropped off the face of the planet._

_Read and Review for more!_


	10. S1E9: Air Heads and Amazons, part 2

**Ninja turtles does not belong to me. It belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird … And anyone they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction to Season one: <em>After fourteen years of living, hidden in the sewers and training in the ways of Ninjitsu: the new turtles are finally unleashed as their fathers leave them to be the guardians of New York.<em>**

_**The new turtles know of human corruption and have been exposed to it, but can they really handle the legacy their fathers leave for them?**_

_**They are left to deal with the rise of a new criminal organization: The NYC-Warlords, where the Foot, Purple Dragons and the Mob have banded together to be an especially heinous enemy. And Bishop, after more than a decade of silence has returned to torment his former creations. **_

_**The question is: Can this new breed of ninja turtles handle all of this whacked-up shit?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pierce voice-over: <em>You know mates, most guys like the idea of half-naked chicks duking it out. But what is ones greatest dream is another's worst nightmare….<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Eight: Air-heads and Amazons, part two<strong>

**Scene one**

Pierce stared into the white eyes of his triceraton opponent, he was frozen in place, the fierce eyes of the warrior princess held him in place as she dragged him closed to him with her chain. Finally, he was close enough to Zanelle that she ducked her head onto the ground and her horns went under his shell – in a quick movement she threw her head back up and chucked Pierce behind her.

Pierce's shell slammed into the wall that kept them confined together, all breath was knocked out of him upon impact and he slid down onto the ground; when he raised his head, his eyes widened when he saw Zanelle charging at him in a manner similar to a bull; he gathered enough wits swiftly and folded his limbs closer to his body before rolling out of the way and then jumping back to his feet.

He panted and held out the single katana; even if he preferred his _Tambo, _he and his siblings already mastered or was proficient in a different weapon; he had mastered his _Tambo, _and was proficient in a single katana, three-section staff and tonfa. Each of them were required to be able to use at least one sword weapon, one chain weapon and one blunt weapon. (**1**)

"Hey!" Pierce whooped, he decided to use his best strategy; apparently, it had once been a strategy used by his uncle Michaelangelo which he stopped using, but Pierce used now. The strategy of annoying his opponent into submission. Zanelle glared at him, stamped her feet down and messed with the dirt "You call that a charge? I've seen better at a rodeo."

Zanelle in response threw the weight at the end of her ball-and-chain weapon at him – in a swift motion the yellow-banded turtle shifted to the side a little, grabbed the chain just below the iron ball and yanked it, making Zanelle tumble forward, Pierce dropped the chain, ran towards Zanaelle and attempted to bounce on her, he jumped onto her back and grabbed her horns "Hooo now!" Pierce whooped like a cowboy at the rodeo – he pulled the horns and Zanelle came up, bucking her head and twisting her head to throw the annoying turtle off.

Zanelle ran to the wall and slammed the side of her head against it – Pierce jumped off her neck then so the pink Triceraton accomplished only hurting herself – grunting in pain, the now dizzy Zanelle sank to her knees.

"Aren't I a headache?" Pierce chirped before slamming the hilt of his sword against her scull – the triceraton cadet fell over unconscious and disappeared into thin air just as her white eyes closed.

The member of the Rank above him lowered himself to the ground, grabbed Pierce's arm and lifted it into the air "Winner, Hamato Murasaki!"

"Uh… About that," Pierce stated "dude, we have a problem…."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene two<strong>

"Dragon Lord!" The humanoid dragon called as he came into the Rank leaders chambers, the dragon lord was still watching the matches that were still going on. The Rank member had Pierce at his side.

"Yes, my subject?" The Lord asked his disiple.

"It seems we have a problem." The humanoid dragon explained and motioned at Pierce "There was a mix-up; this Hamato Murasaki."

"Is it her sister. Jeanne D'Ark?"

Pierce's left ridge twitch – why did everyone think he was a female? ! And that wasn't even Jonnie's real name – it was Joan-Of-Ark, not Jeanne D'Ark….

"No, my lord. This is her brother, Hamato Shakespeare – son of Donatello."

The dragon lord raised a scaley ridge of his own and crossed his arms, the red cape hanging on his shoulders shifted as he studied the midnight-green carefully.

Pierce already got what the Dragon Lord was thinking "I know you expected to us to hold gender traits – it just doesn't work that way for our species. There isn't that much difference between the males and female of our species – the only way to really tell is to check our tails."

It was embarrassing to explain, but it was true – in all the turtle species, males had long tails and females had short and stubby ones. (However, it made it even harder to distinguish Jonnie as her actual gender because snapping turtles have long tails compared to others.)

"I see…." The Dragon Lord finally drawled out, he glared at Wick who quickly hid behind a clay pot in a corner.

"So uh, can you beam me back home or what?" Piece asked "I'm not Mura!"

"I want to do that, really… But - " Oh great, the dreaded 'but' "unfortunately, the rules set by the Grand council state that once one is put into the contest, they are to stay until they either win or lose the tournament – you were put into this contest, even though you were signed under a different name…"

Pierce moaned aloud "But I'm not a girl!"

"You look like one." The Dragon lord stated nonchalantly.

Pierce glared at him "Dragons don't believe in playful subtlety, do they?"

"I am afraid not."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene three<strong>

After the first match, the numbers of the warriors had been cut in half – the losers had, upon losing, been sent back home. Pierce was relieved to find that Ch'rell and Hong Lou Meng were among the first-round winners.

"Guys!" He called as he ran up to the two fellow warriors.

"Ah, so you did win." Ch'rell stated and gave him a smile.

"Of course he won; he's the main character of this episode." Hong Lou Meng stated, both ninja;s gave her an odd look before carrying on.

"Zanelle was such an easy opponent – I'm gonna win this thing." Pierce stated.

Ch'rell sighed "Pierce this was just the first round – all the warriors who are less of skill or experience were eliminated, but the stronger ones remain, it will only get harder and harder because we'll be facing the winners."

"Whatever – I'll win, I'm a guy; it's kind of obvious." Pierce snorted.

"Pierce…. You're physically less strong than all of you're siblings, and the two strongest are female." Ch'rell reminded.

"I know – but we're mutant turtles, _human _females are nothing compared to us."

Ch'rell narrowed her eyes and walked away, with nothing but cold silence.

"What's wrong with her?" Pierce asked Hong Lou Meng.

"How should I know?" Hong Lou Meng replied "I've been surrounded by monks, shinobi and priests my entire life – I have no idea how people my own age work….. I have no idea how you American's work either. I'm a black sheet.."

"Uh…. That's black _sheep, _Kong Lo Ming."

"It's _Hong Lou Meng!_"

"Whatever, what the point of me talking to you anyways? I don't think you'll teach me how to be a shinobi yet."

"Eh, I'm just in this scene for more screen-time."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene four<strong>

"You're a fool." A feminine voice stated – Pierce turned to see a hooded warrior leanoing against a pillar, the female warrior had twin ninjaken strapped to either side of her waist. The hooded cloak only went down to their abdomen in the front but billowed in the back as a cape; otherwise she wore a dark shirt and dark pants and equally dark guass wrapped fully around their feet. The hood included a dark mask that would only show her eyes, which were bright crimson like blood.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"You are fool." She repeated and kicked at the ground a little "You are underestimating your opponents because they are girls – that will your downfall, haven't you been trained better?"

"Wha-?"

"Save it; I know you are not a female. Your sensei taught you better, did he not? Underestimating your opponents will lead to defeat on your part."

"Y-You know I'm a guy?" Pierce asked, the girl chuckeled.

"The brass bikini is a bit of a put-off, but indeed I could tell." The red-eyed girl responded.

"Well, I'm obviously going to win – I'm a the only guy among chicks."

"Then you are a fool! You have the physical potential of a human woman – and you forget all of these girls were trained to be warriors." The girl tsk'ed.

"Who the hell are you? Are you in the tournament?" Pierce asked, a little bit annoyed at this mysterious, but judgmental girl.

"I am afraid not – I came to this colluseum to watch the battles. They are quite exciting." The girl chuckled. Pierce eyed the swords on her waist.

"But your swords? Are you a kunoichi?" The yellow masked turtle asked her.

"You can say that – I am not in this tournament, I am a watcher. Leave it not." She turned away and was about to walk away, but Pierce called her to halt.

"Wait!" He called, and approached her as she paused – he held his hand out "My name is Hamato Shakespeare. Thank you for reminding me about not underestimating my opponents." He introduced as the girl took his hand into her own dark-gloved ones "Who are you?"

"Nameless." The girl – _Nameless _replied as she shook his hand and jumped onto the pillar, pushed off that to the next and repeated this a few times until she was finally in the coliseum seats - she turned back to him and he cringed at the sight of her blood-curdling red eyes staring at him – and Nameless disappeared among the rest of the audience.

"Weird ninja." Pierce commented allowed as he was flashed away for another battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene five<strong>

At the top of the steps, Nameless took a seat to a person wearing a full-face mask that showed only their brown eyes, with brown hair shooting out from the back of their head. "_Did you talk to him?_" He signed.

"I did. Rock, he did not listen to me, he truly believes he is best warrior here solely because he is male." Nameless said to her mute companion.

Rock, the former carnie, shook his head in disdain "_He will have to learn the hard way._" He signed. Nameless sighed and nodded in agreement, she folded her hands atop her lap.

"I know – and it is sad, my brother." Nameless responded "But often lessons must be learnt that way."

"_I agree, sister._" Rock signed, the mute carnie stared as the battles of second round commenced.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene six.<strong>

"In this corner, we have the kunoichi heir, Oroku Ch'rell." The dragonoid announced as he motioned to Ch'rell who wielded a three-section-staff. The dragonoid motioned to her opponent, a girl with wild blonde hair and equally wild blue eyes "And in this corner we have the savage mixed martial artist, Romania Harolds." The other girl had no weapon – except for her fingerless gloves, which had a thick steel plate over her knuckles, the girl must have been at least sixteen.

Ch'rell, who stood only at 4'5, was puny compared to Romania – who was at leave 5'8. Not to mention the fact that the blonde mixed martial arts was much more muscular as well, she had obvious strength and size advantage. Ch'rell knew for a face all girls in violent sports were always with men, so they themselves used more technique then strength or skill.

"And go!" The dragonoid shouted and his wings gave a great flap and hoisted him high up into the air.

Romania and Ch'rell circled each other – Romania got in a low strance, her legs did not cross as she moved, her back was slights arched and her elbows were low and her hands were high; Ch'rell recognized it as a wrestling stance.

Ch'rell ran at her and gave a great swing of her three-section-staff, she was surprised when Romania grabbed the other end of it, turned and swung. Ch'rell, being lightweight was flung to the wall with her weapon.

Ch'rell was quickly up on her feet – Romania charged at her and they grappled, hand-fighting as done in a lot of wrestling matches. Ch'rell made the mistake of grabbing Romania's wrist – the mixed martial artist pulled her wrist away and did an arm-drag {A/N: Look it up, it's a pretty cool technique.} Ch'rell was on the ground and Romania was pinning her.

Before Ch'rell knew it her face was stuck hard in a punch by the steel-plated knuckles of her opponent. With all of her might the dark-haired ninja kicked Romania hard in the stomach – Romania was kicked off and rolled a couple feet away. Ch'rell picked up her three-section-staff. Before the blonde fighter could get up, the blunt tip of the staff was at her forehead.

"You're good." Romania admitted – the blonde girl had a Russian accent.

Ch'rell shrugged "So are you – for a blonde."

Romania chuckled "Too bad I'm better." Ch'rell's large brown eyes widened as Romania grabbed the staff, jumped away slightly into a squatting position and threw her arm back to disarm Ch'rell, Ch'rell was pulled foreword, her back was facing Romania.

Romania did a round-house kick which struck Ch're;ll hard on the back, the eleven-year-old was pushed foreword even more and coughed up blood as pain flooded her system. Romania surged at Ch'rell, whirled her around and punched her in the face, the chest (breaking her ribs) and the stomach; the smaller girl coughed up even more coppery blood. Finally, while the smaller girl was stunned and in pain, Romania ducked down low, grabbed Ch'rell wrist and did a high-crotch (A/N: Another wrestling move, it is also called the firemans-carry.) Ch'rell's crown slammed against the ground and she fell on her back.

"Winner; Romania!" The dragonoid announced, it was the last thing Ch'rell heard before she disappeared like others who were defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene seven<strong>

"In this corner; we have the eccentric shinobi Hing Leu Mong!" The dragonoid announced.

"It's _Hong Lou Meng!_" Hong Lou Meng corrected "God-damn you author; why does no one get my name right?"

"…. _Anyways; _in this corner, we have the Neko samurai of the second earth; Hoshino Kitsune!"

Her opponent was a fox-girl with rusty-orange fur, long ears and short dark-red hair. The samurai girl wielded a single katana and wore a simple pink komono.

"And; begin!"

Hoshino charged at Hong Lou Meng, baring her sharp teeth the whole time, before Hoshino could strike, Hong Lou Meng threw a pellet at the ground and the whole column they were fighting in were filled with black smoke. When it faded, Hoshino gasped in surprise when she found that she was surrounded by _six _of her opponent.

"This is a little move we we like to call 'Prism'." One of the Hong Lou Meng's said.

"We used our chi to reflect the light and make it appear as though their were more of us." Another said.

"So go ahead, strike us if you dare." They all chorused.

Hoshino was confused – confused and agitayted, she continually turned until finally she pulled out a kunai and threw it at one of them – it passed through, she had hit the wrong one – suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground.

Hong Lou Meng muttered something in the anient language – a bright ball of chi appeared in her hand and threw it at Hoshino.

The fox girl screamed as it hit her – but luckily, the rules made it to where she disappeared just as it hit her; the tips of her fur were only slightly singed, but she had lost and Hong Lou Meng had won.

"Score on for the crazy shinobi and her OC-immunity!" Hong Lou Meng whooped.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene eight<strong>

"What happens to the losers anyways?" Pierce asked after his second round – he had faced an axe-wielding alien of some kind, he was currently talking to Hong Lou Meng.

"They join the audience." A sad, small voice said – Pierce turned to see Ch'rell walked towards them, she had a bandage on her cheek and she wasn't wearing her Greek-style dress anymore, she was wearing black khaki's but no shirt because the whole of her upper body (chest, abdomen, and stomach.) was bandaged up, her face was bruised up, her lip was split and Pierce could tell her ribs were broken from the way she was breathing funny. On her shoulder she was wearing a black cape.

"Oh my God!" He gasped and ran up to her friend "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She assured but coughed anyways – blood was coughed into her ahdn and blood stained her teeth and flecked her lips.

"Hold on," Hong Lou Meng said and reached under her belt where she took out a pouch "You've obviously got some eternal damage, don't worry I have some herbs for it." She took out a gnarled root and made Ch'rell eat it, then gave her some strange powder.

"Better?" Hong Lou Meng asked.

"Much – thank you, the pain is going away." Ch'rell sighed in relief.

"Hey, hey!" Someone called – the trio turned to see Romania running towards them, Ch'rell was about to cower in fear but Romania crouched in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, are you alright?" Romania asked, sounding panicked, Ch'rell was too surprised "I am like, really sorry." Romania told her, wrought with guilt. "This tournament is so unfair – sticking first-year rookies like you guys with the rest of us, who have done this twice or more." She explained "This thing is rigged – you're way smaller than me! I'm really sorry I busted you up so bad."

As if to prove her point, Romania pulled the smaller girl in for a comforting hug. Not afraid of the other girl anymore, Ch'rell hugged back.

"It's okay." Ch'rell responded "Thanks for not going easy on me."

"Man, I wish this were more like real-world fighting, where there are weight brackets." Romania said as she withdrew "I'm in the 164 weight class – you have to be like, what, 80 pounds?"

"90, actually." Ch'rell answered.

"Still! I'm bigger than you – and older. This is the third time I'm in this tournament, this is your first, right?"

"Uh huh, me and my friends here." Ch'rell said and motioned towards Hong Lou Meng and Pierce.

"Oh – woah, I've never seen a Turtleoid that big before." Romania said as she eyed Pierce.

"Turtleoid?" He questioned allowed "I'm not a turtleoid – I'm a TMNT."

"…."

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle."

"Huh…. That's catchy." Romania shrugged "Well, I'm Romania from Russia, call me Roma."

"Nice to meet you Roma, my name is Pierce and I'm from New York."

"… Huh… Alligators in the sewers?"

"Try eight mutant ninja turtles, an old mutant ninja rat…. And a giant mutant crocodile."

"… New York really does attract all kinds."

"I'm just in the backround of this scene." Hong Lou Meng stated as she looked to the 'screen' beyond the fourth wall. "See you all in the next chapter - review to get it, the writer has to be motivated!"

**To be continued…..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) So each of the turtles use one weapon consistently - one they had mastered. Otherwise, they are either proffient or basic in other weapons; they were required to learn to use at least one sword weapon, one chain weapon and one blunt weapon. Not all of these weapons are Japanese or ninja-based. <strong>_

_**Moth: Twin scimitar (Main), bow and arrows (Secondary), single nunchaku, holy staff.  
><span>Mura<span> - Naginata, bo staff, kwan dao, twin ninjato.  
><span>Jones<span> - Butterfly swords(Main), single kusarigama, Yubi-bo, twin flame-bladed swords  
><span>Sunni<span> - Twin Chigiriki(Main), eku, twin Dangpa, flying claws  
><span>Pierce<span> - Twin Tambo (Main), three-section staff, twin tonfa and single katana**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Sorry this took longer than usual, but like I'm really busy - school, chores, home (two baby brothers running around) and Wrestling practice, not to mention I need to sleep... So yeah. And I'm not even that motivated to do this story, I only have one reviewer anyways.<strong>_


	11. S1E10: Air Heads and Amazons, part 3

**Ninja turtles does not belong to me. It belongs to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird … And anyone they sold the rights to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction to Season one: <em>After fourteen years of living, hidden in the sewers and training in the ways of Ninjitsu: the new turtles are finally unleashed as their fathers leave them to be the guardians of New York.<em>**

_**The new turtles know of human corruption and have been exposed to it, but can they really handle the legacy their fathers leave for them?**_

_**They are left to deal with the rise of a new criminal organization: The NYC-Warlords, where the Foot, Purple Dragons and the Mob have banded together to be an especially heinous enemy. And Bishop, after more than a decade of silence has returned to torment his former creations. **_

_**The question is: Can this new breed of ninja turtles handle all of this whacked-up shit?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pierce voice-over: <em>You know mates, most people like the idea of half-naked chicks duking it out. But what is ones greatest dream is another's worst nightmare….<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Ten: Air-heads and Amazons, part three<strong>

**Scene one**

'_How unfortunate that his small friend had to lose._' Rock signed to Nameless, the crimson-eyes girl nodded in agreement.

"Indeed; but Ch'rell is only eleven-years-old, she is younger than anyone else here; it was only her skill that made her eligible." Nameless said as she watched intently "She will have years following."

'_The Russian girl was brutal… Could she possible beat yellow-mask?_' Rock signed; since there wasn't a sign for 'Pierce' he had to call him 'yellow-mask' instead.

"She could very well – she is an advisory even I would not be keen to face." Nameless admitted – she had seen Romania fight…. She was skilled, very skilled.

'_Surprising for a blonde, correct?_' The masked, deformed former-carnie commented, trying to make a joke; Nameless stifled a bit of a chuckle.

"Very much so, brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene two<strong>

'_I wish Reiki was here._' Ch'rell thought, hugging her knee's; her brother may be extremely air-headed, and annoying (Very much unlike both of their parents – it seemed as though Ch'rell had 'hogged' their traits.) but at the same time he was always there to make her feel better – he was older, and stronger, with her big brother around Ch'rell always felt _safe. _The first time in her life she didn't have Reiki to back her up, and as a result she had lost the fight against Roma; that was proverbial kick to the crotch.

She felt… exposed, unguarded, not safe. Ch'rell had never realized before she relied so heavily on her big brother. She wondered if this were how the turtles (older team, or younger team) felt when they were separated from their siblings. How did the older turtles deal with being apart now?

Maybe, maybe she was just being clingy right now. Or maybe Roma had hit her head too hard.

She looked at Pierce, who was chatting with Hong Lou Meng, with something akin to envy in her eyes. It wasn't fair; why did him and her get put in the same tournament when he was more two years older than she was. Why did she get put in _three years _early? She had heard from Roma that warriors are only eligible to enter at age fourteen, but she was _eleven. _

She had also heard that warriors leave the Junior tournaments at age twenty – she, was going to not be able to move up to the next-level tournament with older warriors for another nine years, while most had only six.

She had gone against Roma – Roma, who had been in this tournament twice. None of this was fair.

Sighing, Ch'rell put her glasses back one; she had kept them off for the duration of the tournament – but now that she was disqualified, she would no longer fight.

Remorseful, she put her head against her knee's.

"Excuse me, Lady Ch'rell." A cool voice addressed; she turned her head to see a dragonoid. "The Dragon Lord wishes to speak with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Scene three.<strong>

"Greetings, young Oroku." The Dragon Lord addressed kindly.

"Greetings Dragon Lord, leader of the Rank." Ch'rell responded, bowing in respect; even if she was angry at him for everything, it did not mean she should be disrespectful.

"You are confused and angry – I understand." The Dragon Lord began "I apologize for putting you in the tournament without your consent."

"Roma told me it is customary that those not eligible need to give their consent to be put in the tournament." Ch'rell acknowledged.

"You are special; you are very special, Oroku Ch'rell" The Dragon lord began "You are the youngest to ever be put in the Junior Amazon Tournament – you are skilled, loyal and determined, this is why you were put in this tournament. You have to potential to exceed your brother – the potential to exceed the abilities and skill of a genetically-similar male is a very rare trait among female warriors. These reasons are why you were put in the tournament so early."

Ch'rell's eyes widen – she could become a better warrior than Reiki?

"And," The leader of the Rank continued, his crimson eyes were serious but kindly at the same time "the other warrior who was formally the youngest ever entered before you, was two months older than you are now when she entered, and she did not make it past the first round. You exceeded her by one round, when you were two months younger. Do not grieve over your loss."

"Who was the youngest warrior before me?" Ch'rell asked nervously.

"Romania herself."

"What?" Ch'rell gasped in shock "So Roma is only _thirteen _years old?"

"Twelve, actually; this is her second year in the tournament."

'_Strange – I could have sworn she was sixteen, and she had done the tournament twice before this one – clearly, she is insecure about her age._' The young Oroku mentally observed. She was impressed though.

"But do you see the point of this conversation, Ch'rell?" Wick, loyally at his Lords side, asked.

Ch'rell blinked "Uhh…." She drawled out slowly.

"The point is," The Dragon Lord told her "is that you have the potential to be an even greater warrior than Romania."

Ch'rell, despite her earlier somewhat-humiliating loss, actually felt proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene four<strong>

Much time had passed, three days at least; as the rounds got higher, the warriors were even stronger and more powerful so the battles lasted longer. Finally they were reaching the finals; Pierce, Roma and Hong Lou Meng – along with a strange alien girl by the name of U'Ire were the four finalists.

They would battle each other – the winners of the rounds would go against each other. However, that was not the last round – the winner of _that _round would go against the five-year champion (who did not participate so far in the tournament because she was the longest-standing champion in the history of the Junior Amazon Tournament.)

"Third-to-last match commense!" The dragon Lord shouted – the arena was split into two, dividing them.

Pierce's eyes widened when he looked at his opponent – it wasn't the alien girl he had been expecting; shell, it wasn't even Roma! It was Hong Lou Meng.

"Shell." Pierce cursed to himself – while he did not doubt himself, he didn't doubt the fact that Hong Lou Meng was…. Absolutely nuts. The giddy, lopsided grin she had that didn't match the crazed delight in her eyes only proved it.

"In this corner," The Dragonoid addressed pointing to Pierce "we have the cool, calm and collected turtle with a serious case of beginners luck; Hamato Murasaki!"

Pierce was so annoyed – so far, pretty much everyone (not outside the tournament) knew he was not Mura and his real name was Shakespeare, why did they continually call him that?

"And in this corner," The Dragonoid continued and pointed to Hong Lou Meng "we have the eccentric three-year runner-up with infinite trick up her sleeve, Chaung Hong Lou Meng!"

"BEGIN!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene five<strong>_

"Shakespeare will have quite a battle at hand," Nameless commented "I don't image Hong Lou Meng will accept another year of coming close, but not quite there. She will not give up easily. But at the same time, Shakespeare won't either."

'_This will be interesting to watch._' Rock signed in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene six<strong>

Pierce and Hong Lou Meng were immediately at each others throats – quite literally, Pierce had thrown a metal-splinter at her throat. The shinobi dodge immediately and surged at him.

Without warning she struck him in various area's of his body – when she took a step away, and his limbs twitched and his knee's buckled; his pressure points! She had tampered with his chi flow!

'_Stay calm Shakespeare; keep your mind focused, do not panic._' The voice of his Master Donatello gently reminded him mentally – his conscience did have a eerie resemblance to his fathers voice, tone and mannerism. But he was never more greatful for it.

He took a deep breath and focused – his near-ADHD made it to where he had a hard time when it came to focusing, but when he brought himself to do it, he was deadly.

Going into a semi-spiritual state while he circled Hong Lou Meng, he managed to make his chi channel through his body correctly. Proving the ninja theory of mind over matter.

However, in the time it had taken him to do such a task (ten seconds), Hong Lou Meng had ran around their battle area – followed by blue powder she had left a trail of in her wake; the Dragonoid above them noted how the trail had formed a strange Chinese-looking symbol.

With a crazed grin, Hong Lou Meng quietly chanted out a small spell that made a tiny fire-ball appear in her hand – she threw the sparkly, blue orb of fire onto the powder trail.

Instantaneously; the whole trail of powder was aflame in sapphire-colored violent flames, surrounding Pierce – this worried him, he knew that blue fire was twice as hot as traditional orange fire.

Hong Lou Meng chanted a spell loudly – the fire twisted, contorted and took shape as her gray eyes glowed the orange color of her mask, her orange-colored aura surrounded her.

The crowd roared in encouragement and suspense.

Pierce's wide copper eyes widened along with his mask as he behold what Hong Lou Meng had created – a goliath-sized, snake-like Chinese dragon made purely of blue flames; and by the brilliant orange of it's eyes, it was obviously controlled by it's creator Hong Lou Meng; she stood in the same spot she was in earlier and the dragon followed the movement and gestures of her hands and arms.

"…. Shell." Pierce gaped in awe the dragon roared, releasing a long, hot stream of orange fire from it's mouth. Pierce realized it's power was not in fire, but aura. The orange of it's eyes and it's fire were the aura of it's creator, but the brilliant blue of it's form was synthetic aura.

'_Okay, okay; think calmly and clearly, like Mura._' Pierce told himself '_… The real power is in the orange aura, but the blue aura has no serious life or power to it, because it's temporary and synthetic, it was made to be a vessel to her real power… It's like that one saying 'What's inside is what matters' or 'Don't judge a book by it's cover'… Or in this vase, don't judge the turtle-eating dragon made of fire by shape of its aura… Shell, that is one weird saying._' Pierce mused.

The dragon let out a soundless roar – being made purely of aura and synthetic aura, it didn't have vocal cords so of course it was mute. Almost as mute as Sunni…. Then again, ever since Sunni became moody, this was no longer the case. Sunni was constantly grumbling to himself when he wasn't cussing one them out.

Anyhow, the dragon roared and, following the motion of Hong Lou Meng's arms, soared right at him, Pierce barely managed to get out of the way; he struggled to think of a way to defeat this dragon; how could he destroy something that couldn't be hurt? It was like fighting a flamethrower…

'_If someone shoots you, do you blame the gun or the shooter?_' His fathers voice inquired in Pierce's mind – though it seemed a little irrelevant, he came to a conclusion.

His copper eyes locked onto Hong Lou Meng; he could not destroy the dragon directly…. But he could stop the controller.

He charged at Hong Lou Meng with his katana held out for a strike – however, with a swift motion of her arms the tail of the dragon lashed in front of him, he stopped just in time – he knew that if he even _touched _the aura, synthetic or not, he would automatically lose due to the rules of the tournament to protect his well-being.

"What are you going to do?" Hong Lou Meng taunted, her eyes which glowed purely orange narrowed "You can't even touch me – unless if you want to be burned. How are you going to defeat magic?"

An idea hit Pierce like a spit-take to the face "The same way people for years have disproved magic – with science." Out from under his belt, he pulled out his secret weapon he had been holding for a special occasion.

"A Meth crystal?" Hong Lou Meng inquired, and looked at him as if he were crazy…. Well, crazier than she was anyways.

"Wrong," Pierce answered coyly "It's a crystal of Mercury Fulminate – which by the way, is highly reactive with even the slightest spark, friction and _heat._" He cackled.

Her eyed widened and he threw the crystal at the dragon; it let out a silent wail as the Mercury Fulminate made contact – Pierce ducked far away for cover and Hong Lou Meng surrounded herself with a chi barrier to protect herself – the dragon exploded when the crystal hit it.

The explosion was almost nuclear – a bright, mushroom-shaped cloud of brightened blue-and-orange aura rose far above them, mixed with smoke a fire. When it was over, ash, soot and glitter-like aura residue rained down on them.

Pierce ceased holding his breath and Hong Lou Meng dropped the barrier in spite of the dust still swirling around them.

They panted, trying to catch their breath and collect enough oxygen – they realized they were continuing an eternal fight – magic vs science. A shaman vs a ninja with a knack for chemistry.

Hong Lou Meng glared at him and switched to her native tongue "_Nǐ zhège shǎguā! Nǐ kěyǐ shā sǐ wǒmen liǎng gè, nǐ shì fēngle! Fēngkuáng de bǐsài zhōng jíbài wǒ mà nǐ!(__**1**__)" _

"I have no idea what you just said." Pierce shrugged, then took out a display of kunai. "But I say you put you put your tricks away and fight me for real."

Hong Lou Meng took out her orange-wrapped twin nunchaku – her weapon of choice even in their world, once again reminding Pierce of his uncle Michaelangelo. "Why don't you put your sword where your lips are." She taunted.

He sweat-dropped "It's 'mouth is', not 'lips are'." He corrected – how bad was she at American proverbs? How could she speak fluently in the language yet still have such a loose grasp around the slang-terms?

The two ninja's circled each other – gray and copper eyes locked in a silent duel as they brandished their weapons.

Finally, they charged.

The battle was long, tiring and brutal – in spite of different weapons, they both proved to be very fast, very flexible and have almost endless stamina to continue on; however, there was emphasis around 'almost' their stamina was not infinite, far from it in fact. Their once controlled, coordinated movements were getting longer-drawn and sloppy. Kata's that had been practiced many, many times were performed with a little less than precision. Sweat laced both of their skins, dripped down their foreheads; but shell, they were both determined, they refused to let up.

Pierce knew the odds were against him – Hong Lou Meng was three years older than him, thus a bit more trained, and she could withstand longer since Shaman were trained more in the mind than body so she had the fortitude to last longer. He also knew that human females had higher endurance to pain, something even his sisters didn't have because their anatomy was more similar to that of a human male rather than a human female.

He also knew, no doubt, Hong Lou Meng had physical strength over him too – being as ectomorphic as he was, his physical potential was not very great – even a human female had higher physical strength potential than his.

Would these facts stop him? Shell no.

In one last-ditch effort move, Pierce with his free hand (the other one was blocking strikes with his katana) grabbed one of the spinning handles of on of her nunchaku and _yanked _with all of the strength he had left, pulling Hong Lou Meng closer – with her at a closer range, and a little frozen over the shock of his move, Pierce cleaved his sword down on her – the split second before the steel came into contact with flesh, Hong Lou Meng disappeared.

The crowd roared in approval – Pierce was declared winner.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene seven<strong>

'_He did well – thinking outside the box to destroy her creature._' Rock signed.

"I agree – I did not expect him to use a Mercury Fulminate crystal to destroy it, it was as severely risky as it was severely clever." Nameless agreed.

'_Yellow-Mask could be a brilliant Alchemist._' Rock signed – his brown eyes glimmered with light adoration.

"Don't get carried away now – I'm pretty sure that Shakespeare is straight." Nameless teased – she smirked in spite of her brother swatting her.

'_Very funny – I am not gay._' Rock stated.

"Not legally, at least." Nameless pressed – this time the crimson-eyed girl leaned away from the other masked person trying to strangle her.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene eight<strong>

"I cannot believe you beat me! The author heavily implied that I would win; that conniving prick! Then again, you are the main character…." Hong Lou Meng ranted, chewing up some herbs to soothe the aches and pains her body had from the long battle, she had also slathered strange powder and poultice on the cuts and bruises littering her trim form.

Pierce, of course, was trying his best to make sense of what she was rambling, and failed miserably. "I'm uh… Sorry?" He apologized nervously as he rubbed some of the herb solution onto his own injuries; he hoped that none of these herbal remedies she had given him were poison.

"Hey, hold still!" Ch'rell hissed from behind him as she continually tried to rub the strange salve into the small, shallow crack that now adorned the back of his shell. It wasn't a serious crack, it was in fact more like a chink than a crack but at the same time he didn't like it, it had been made when he had been thrown at the wall.

"Are you sure this herb crap will work?" Pierce asked the nearby shinobi.

"Hey, I was raised by those like you." Hong Lou Meng said.

"…Wha?" Pierce asked stupidly.

"I was adopted; my parents are giant-walking-talking turtles like you." Hong Lou Meng explained "Although, they prefer the term 'mutant'."

"Let me get this straight…. In China, there are _two_ other mutant turtles? Where one of them, your father, is a ninja, while your mother is a Shaman?" Shakespeare asked, his brain was swimming with questions. This was ironic; how many ninja turtles _were_ there? Was there really no other job or life style available?

"Well yes; my mother told me there is a total of twelve of your kind actually." Hong Lou Meng told him, Pierce was shocked… Beyond shocked, really. There was _twelve _mutant turtles walking around Earth? Was it him or did the Utroms fuck up badly?

'_Twleve? There are eight mutant turtles in my family… And two are her parents, that makes ten;… Sarraco…' _Pierces heart and throat clenched painfully at the thought of the name '_So that means there is one left unaccounted for._' But who?

"Where… Where did your parents come from?" Pierce asked, his heat thumping lpudly against his plastron.

"My mother came from New York; thirty-seven years ago she had been a pet shop turtle, but when she exposed to some weird green goop she mutated and was found in China town by her adopted father Chaung-I, an Elderly Shaman who adopted her and brought her back to China." Hong Lou Meng explained.

"I think your mother came from the same clutch as my father and his brothers," Pierce mused aloud "we are from New York; they were exposed to green ooze which mutated them over thirt-seven years ago as well. But what about your father, where did he come from?"

Hong Lou Meng shifted uncomfortably "We…. We don't prefer talking about it." She said sadly, in spite of his curiosity Pierce left her alone.

Roma came bounding up to them – excited "In just won my match!" The blonde fighter cheered "I could actually win this thing this year!"

"Congratulations." A cool voice spoke from nearby – they turned to see Nameless and Rock standing close by.

"Rock?" Pierce and Roma gasped in unison – they looked at each other with wide eyes "You know Rock?" They asked each other, also unison.

"I met him in New York when the circus was in town." Pierce explained.

"Ironic; my Uncle Dzhek is from the same circus." Roma said – Pierce looked at her top to bottom, but he could not see any resemblance between the two Russians.

"Uncle told me you left the circus to seek out your own life in New York." Roma inquired, Rock nodded yes.

"You still hang around New York?" Pierce asked "How come we haven't seen you around then?"

'_Laying low._' Rock signed in response.

Pierce eyed Nameless, who was close to Rock "Are you two in a relationship or something."

Nameless punched him lightly in the shoulder "No, you fool; he is my brother. And I am pretty sure incest is illegal in America and frowned upon in many societies." She replied, red eyes flashing angrily, making Pierce flinch.

"O ~ Okay." Pierce said and put his hands up in front of him "I get it."

"We came to wish you luck for your next match – Your opponent is Romania, after all." Nameless told the yellow-masked terrapin, said terrapin froze in sudden realization.

_His next opponent was Roma!_

* * *

><p><strong>Scene nine<strong>

"In this corner, we have the cool, calm and collected ninja; Hamato Murasaki!" The Dragonoid addressed Pierce, who managed to not appear annoyed. The Dragonoid then pointed at Roma "And in this corner, we have the suburban savage of the soviet union; Romania Harolds!"

"I'm going to rearrange your face – maybe it'll be an improvement." Roma taunted, popping her knuckles, her green eyes fixed on her turtle opponent.

"Back at'cha." Pierce taunted back, earning him an even more piercing glare.

"This is the battle to decide it all, folks!" The Dragonoid yelled to the audience "The loser will be placed third, while the winner will move up to the next round to face our champion of the past five years and have the final battle deciding whether they will be the new Champion of the Junior Amazon Tournament, or second place. The question is; who wants it more?"

It was a good question.

"And…. BEGIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene ten<strong>

"….. I can't believe you lost by default because you fainted from a randomly timed allergic reaction to the herbs." Ch'rell said to her turtle friend; truth to be told, Pierce looked _awful. _His once midnight-green skin was now pale, but sickly shade of green, the red stripes down the side of his head with much brighter and more vivid red, there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked like one of his siblings after eating his cooking.

Like Ch'rell had said, Pierce had lost and Roma had won by default. As soon as the match was called to begin, Pierce fainted due to a delayed allergic reaction to the herb-mixture Hong Lou Meng had him consume to treat his pain. Now he was sick as a dog, and despite that he was also refusing the herbal tea she was offering him; he would never trust herbs again in his life…

"_Blaaaarg_…." Pierce moaned as he threw up into a bucket, again. Ch'rell patted the back of his shell in comfort though it sever to do very little.

"I knew…" Pierce groaned and vomited again "… She was go'na poison me…" He glared at Hong Lou Meng in accusation.

"I didn't know you would have an allergic reaction to a pain-killer mix!" Hong Lou Meng defended "It's not like I have your medical history on hand. And besides; you should blame the author; she's the one who felt to lazy to write a fight scene between you and Roma!"

Pierce ignored that and continued to glare at her.

"Enough bickering you two," Nameless reprimanded them "the match between Romania and the Champion is about to begin."

The whole stadium was cleared, to be a battle ground for the two warriors. Roma walked to the center towards the Dragonoid announcer, this time she did have a weapon; twin sai's not unlike the ones Raphael used, but these ones had a longer middle blade.

"Now is time for the deciding match!" The Dragonoid yelled out to the audience "In this match our Champion of five years will go up against a second-year contender with a dead-on grudge on her."

It was true; Roma did have quite a grudge on the champion, whoever she was; after all, last year, Roma's first year as a warrior, she had beaten the blonde warrior on the first match.

"In this corner; we have the suburban savage of the soviet union; Romania Harolds!"

The crowd roared in a cheer – Romania held up her arms but didn't lose her angry demeanor.

"And in this corner - " The Dragonoid pointed the where a hole in the ground had opened up and the champion rose from it.

Pierce and Ch'rell gaped in shock.

"- we have the beauty with the beast powers, the Tribunals valedictorian; Hamato Moth!"

"_Moth?_" The two New York ninjas gasped in shock

There behold stood the eldest and only human of the Hamato family; the long green tails of her mask fluttered behind her head, her amber eyes held an almost dangerous determination.

"Romania, last year had been the youngest ever entered in the tournament; however, she was defeated on the first round. This year, not only did she get past first round, but she rose up all the way to the last match." The Dragonoid explained "Moth was the first girl in Junior Amazon history to win on her first year; and not only did she win her first year, but she has won every year she attended the tournament. This is her last year, and we're all wondering whether or not she'll be willing to leave with or without her winning streak behind her."

"Moth _what?_" Pierce whispered, wondering if the sickness was getting to him or not; Moth won her first year, and every year after that? How much about Moth did he not know?

"This is the match we've all been waiting for, folks!... And…"

There was a long, silent pause.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Scene eleven<strong>

The match had beat the record for the shortest match in history; before 'begin' had even rolled all the way off of the announcers tongue, Moth had thrown an especially hard punch at close proximity to Roma's face; not only knocking the girl out, but cracking one of her teeth and breaking her nose.

Luckily, the Rank medics were practiced with magic; they fixed her nose, and her teeth, but unfortunately they could only fix things, there was nothing they could due about the huge bruise that darkened Roma's face.

Now the three highest-ranking of the tournament stood in the stadium.

Moth had actually been around during the entire tournament; though in the beginning she had said nothing to the dragon lord about Pierce not being Mura because she found the situation kind of funny.

"Nice costume." Mura laughed when she saw the brass garment Pierce was still forced to wear.

"Shut up." He had grumbled.

Now, the tournament was at it's end; the three highest-ranking stood in a line as they received their crowns.

Pierce was given a bronze tiara (he was definitely going to hide it), Roma (who had actually been okay with losing – she was proud to have gotten second place) was given a silver crown. And Finally, Moth was given a diamond-studded golden crown.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The Dragon lord said just as he raised his arms to the audience "Our queen," he gestured to Moth "our princess" he gestured to Roma " and our knight of the battle!" He gestured to Pierce.

The crowd cheered and roared as loudly as they could – flower petals rained from the sky as they threw them.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene twelve<strong>

"Congratulations, all of you." The Dragon Lord said kindly to the three highest-ranking in the tournament, they all bowed respectfully "And young Shakespeare; I deeply apologize for the mix-up, I will be sure to bring forth Murasaki next year, and not you."

Prior to this conversation, everyone else besides these three had been sent home – the audience left on their own.

"Don't sweat it, dude." Pierce waved his hands "But uh, if you don't mind; don't pick such embarrassing outfits," he gestured to the brass bikini "it doesn't do a turtle any justice."

"Noted." The Dragon Lord cackled "And miss Moth; good luck in the Amazon Tournament next year, I'm sure the veteran Amazon warriors will welcome you with open swords."

Moth nodded and patted Pierce on the head briefly before the Dragon Lord snapped his fingers and she was sent back home.

"And Romania; I applaud your maturity for losing so quickly on the last round." The Dragon Lord observed "But next year, you could very well become champion since Moth will no longer be in the Junior Amazon Tournament."

"I'll take that into consideration." Roma said good-naturedly, she turned to Pierce "See you around; keep an eye on Rock for me, okay?" She requested and held her hand out.

Pierce shook her hand and nodded "I hope I'll see you again." He said. The Dragon Lord snapped his fingers and the Russian girl, too, was sent home.

"Send Murasaki my apologies for the mix-up." Dragon Lord told him, Pierce had to refrain from telling him that he had no idea where Mura is "Also, tell your other sister Zeotteove that she will possibly be in the tournament next year…."

Pierce looked at the Dragon Lord like he had to heads "Don't you mean Jonnie?" He asked; where would the Dragon Lord get the idea that the assassin that had almost killed his uncle Leonardo was his sister.

Wick looked confused "No – Jeanne D'ark was left out of the tournament because of her hostility towards females. Don't you have three sisters?"

Pierce looked at the seriously "No…." He drawled out "I only have two…."

Wick cleared his throat "Than, there is something you must know….."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1) <em>Translation**; **_You fool! You could have killed us both, you are crazy! Curse you for beating me in the insane contest!_**

* * *

><p><em>... Does anyone actually care about this story? <em>

_Read and Review... Oh who am I kidding_


End file.
